


Stupid Sexy Rose's Room

by StupidSexyRosesRoom (Doc_Cairo)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kink Exploration, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, see chapter notes for tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Cairo/pseuds/StupidSexyRosesRoom
Summary: Several years onward, the world is at peace and Steven and Connie are ready to take the next step in their relationship. But access to a room of unlimited fantasy potential means it's a slippery slope...Sexy vingettes with an array of ships, and a loosely connected plot. Archive warnings apply to specific chapters, and will be tagged in the notes of those chapters.Updates on Mondays & Sometimes on Thursdays(FUTURE FIC - EVERYONE IS 18+)





	1. [Plot] The Best Laid Plans...

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone jumping in on any future chapters who don't read the early ones: this is set years in the future where Steven and Connie are adults.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Include plans to get laid.
> 
> Nothing explicit until next time, just a lot of frank talk and preparation. But hey, they're communicating, and that's better than can be said for a lot of couples.

“Happy Graduation Connie!” Steven and the gems all clapped as Connie arrived at the door. There was a banner hanging behind them, and as she crossed the threshold a pair of robonoids deployed confetti. Connie gave a playful bow as the applause ceased and Steven ran forward to hug her.

 

High school had been a stressful transition at first, but before she knew it she was a senior in AP and Honors courses, with some of the highest standardized test scores in the state. Schools were already sending competing offers. But that would be a year away. For now, she had a gap year. To spend with her boyfriend.

 

Steven had begun to grow up a few years ago, synched right up with Connie.  Despite having a year on her, she was still just a hair taller; though Steven's baby fat had mostly given way as his shoulders broadened and height increased. He'd still never gotten more than a couple of whiskers, and his overall silhouette was still the same.

 

Connie was mostly lean muscle, having continued her sword training over the years despite the relative peace. She was unreasonably strong for her size. Once they'd begun to properly date and regularly kiss, it had become much more noticable: Steven's healing saliva, when swallowed, hadn't just sharpened her eyes all those years ago; Her body stayed in peak condition with minimal effort and she hadn't had so much as a cold in years, thanks to a supercharged immune system.

 

After the party, Steven and Connie lay on his living room couch, Steven making an extremely comfortable big spoon. The gems had departed to their own commitments: Amethyst, Peridot and Lapis to the newly renovated barn, Pearl to a date, and Garnet had gone off with Bismuth.

 

“That uh… that's some sword.” Steven commented on the new weapon on the table. Connie's graduation gift from Bismuth was (another) sword, a red and silver two-hander that could APPARENTLY shoot fire. Connie hadn't stepped outside to try it yet.

 

“If she makes one for the engagement and another for the wedding, I'll have one for every day of the week.” She joked.

 

“That'd be great…” Steven said wistfully, clearly fantasizing about marrying her rather than any hypothetical gift-swords. It wouldn't be the first time. It never got any less cute. She pecked him on the cheek.

 

“Love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled the phone out and opened a life-changing text from her mother.

 

_I read your proposal. I have… reservations. However… you are an adult now. You could have went behind our backs but you didn't. You have a good head on your shoulders and proved yourself mature and responsible time and again. So… yes. We'll talk about making arrangements when you get home tonight._

 

Another text arrived before she finished reading.

 

_You two are always so happy with each other and I knew this was inevitable. But I am so proud of both of you for being safe and responsible. <3 Mom _

 

“What proposal?” Steven asked after reading over her shoulder.

 

“It's… what we discussed Steven.” Connie grinned.  “The thing.” She wiggled her eyebrows at him. A wash of realization crossed his face, and behind her the big spoon became slightly more tense. And hard in a certain place.

 

“Oh… the thing…” Steven looked a mix of nervous and aroused.

 

“We'll finally be able to…” she leaned into his chest more and whispered.

 

“... Yes…” Steven returned the whisper, wrapping his arms around her tightly. After two years of dating… they'd both agreed they felt ready for the next step. But between the potential for accidental shapeshifting or fusion to break a condom and the chance that any of his magical fluids could override medication, Connie had researched a solution.

 

Connie's mom had asked her what sort of gift she'd like to celebrate her graduation. She'd written a thorough and apparently convincing appeal; she wanted to get an IUD.

 

So that she and Steven could begin to make love.

* * *

 

“Ok… they had an opening tomorrow.” Connie told him over the phone a week later. “And they say I should be good to go on Friday.”

 

“Ok. And your parents are ok with…”

 

“I mean, yeah. Mom knows what's gonna happen. Dad agreed to the IUD but he's still a little weird about it.”

 

“Should I expect another shovel talk?”

 

“He says he's not gonna, but next time you see him just be prepared in case he changes his mind.”

 

“Understood.”

 

“So… what are we gonna do for privacy?”

 

“I called Jasper.” Steven said. “She's gonna come up with an excuse to call the gems to the Scarra colony for a few days. I just have to let her know the time.”

 

“Unexpected help, but ok.”

 

“Just come by the beach house Friday night. I'll have everything ready.”

 

“Everything?”

 

“Romantic dinner, candles, flower petals to the bed. I'm going all out!” He declared proudly.

 

“That's my biscuit. I am so looking forward to it…”

* * *

 

That night she got some texts from Steven in the middle of the night.

 

_Hey… uh… I need to tell you some things._

 

_We both know I'm not… normal. Some things might come up._

 

_So when I've experimented before, when I come it's not normal. It's a lot more than a normal human. And it's pink. And it kinda glows for the first few minutes after it comes out… it's just weird._

 

Well, that's unexpected. But with you being half gem I was expecting some biological differences. Thanks for the heads up.

 

_You don't think it's weird_

 

Of course it's weird! Do you think I'd have stayed with you all this time if I wasn't ok with weird?

 

_I love you._

 

I love you too.

* * *

 

The next morning, Steven left on a shopping trip by himself, with Amethyst and Pearl hanging out in the house. Amethyst was watching TV, Pearl reading a book, both occasionally pausing to check their phones, smiling at texts from Peridot and Sheena respectively.

 

“It's time.” Garnet said firmly as she stepped out of the temple door.

 

“About noon. What about it?” Pearl has only been partially listening.

 

“Wazzup G-Squad?”

 

“It's time.” She repeated.

 

“Wait… what?” Pearl asked.

 

“I just got a fake distress call from Jasper. Steven put her up to it. Seems he wanted to get us off the planet tonight.”

 

“Wait… seriously?” Amethyst leaned forward.

 

“Seriously. And I don't need future vision to guess why.” Amethyst grinned in response.

 

“About damn time! I win the bet P!” She looked at Pearl, who looked shell shocked. “P?”

 

“Oh stars, I'm not ready for this…” She mumbled, covering her face with her hands. Garnet stepped behind her and started massaging her shoulders. “He's so young…”

 

“Pearl he's 19.” Amethyst said.

 

“HE'S JUST A BABY!” Pearl cried.

 

“Now now.” Garnet reassured. “Steven and Connie are smart, they'll be safe. What's important is that we show them trust and support so that he doesn't feel like he needs to lie to us about it.” Garnet asserted. “Or, convince Jasper to lie for him, in this case.” Garnet shapeshifted an arm across the room to grab a tissue box for Pearl. After she calmed down, Garnet held her hand. “The letters."

 

“Oh, of course… I just thought… it would be a few years out still…” Pearl reached for her gem and pulled out three envelopes, each sealed with wax matching their gem colors. Garnet took them over and laid them on the kitchen counter.

 

“Hard to believe it's been three years since we wrote those.” Amethyst commented.

 

“Oh stars… I don't even remember what I wrote. Sheena and I were drinking.” Pearl eyed her envelope, which was clearly multiple pages compared to the others.

 

“It's fine.” Garnet said with authority. “I'll warp around and let the others know not to warp into the temple tonight.  Amethyst, keep the gems at the barn occupied.” Amethyst saluted. “Pearl… go see Sheena tonight. It'll help take your mind off this.” Garnet took up a pen and notepad off the counter and began to write. “I've got it from here.”

* * *

When Steven returned home with his supplies, he found the house deserted.

 

“All according to keikaku…” He grinned. “And according to translators keikaku means plan.” He had no idea where the joke originated from but Connie had laughed like crazy and it had stuck with him. He immediately went to work, melting chocolate in a pan on the stove and cutting the stems off some strawberries. He had the deserts chilling in the fridge before he noticed the letters. Three wax sealed envelopes, and one written on a shopping list pad.

 

_Steven, the Scarra colony is fine. We didn't go, but rest assured we won't intrude tonight. Read these. And have a good night. We love you._

 

It was signed with a heart.

 

“Not according to plan.” Steven stepped out of the kitchen and sat on the couch. He started with the envelope with the purple seal. He'd hardly seen Amethyst write anything. Ever. So this was a little surreal.

 

_Hey Steven_

 

_So I don't know how long it'll be until you read this. Last week I caught the two of you making out for the first time and you were both so embarrassed; and now you're about to do it. Time flies, or not, I'm not the one with future vision. I just want to say… you two love each other. It's so damn clear. So if you two think you are ready than fuck what anyone else thinks! Just, don't go pulling a Rose on me, ok? You mean a lot to me._

 

_Now go get some!_

 

Steven felt really bad about trying to trick them now. But now that he knew what these letters were about, he shifted the white sealed letter to the back and opened the red one.

 

_Steven_

 

_This day was always coming, but I could never see when.  We are writing these letters so that when the time comes, we don't panic, and can say what we need to. I've watched you both grow. Your relationship. If you feel like you're ready, then you are ready. And your relationship will change. But that's a good thing. We all need to change. We need to keep growing. You helped us grow. And we couldn't be prouder of you._

 

_From Ruby, from Sapphire, from me_

 

_All the best to you, Steven, Connie, and Stevonnie_

 

Steven set the letter aside, and hesitantly opened Pearl's.

 

_Steven_

 

_Sheena is helping me with this because I really don't know what to say. Amethyst finished hers before me, can you believe it?!_

 

_I'm certain that as your relationship develops, I've talked with both of you a great deal in the interim. Rather than risk repeating something I might say in the future, let me instead provide you information you should really know, but I KNOW we won't be talking about._

 

_Enclosed are diagrams concerning the clitoris and technique and etiquette for pleasurable oral…_

 

Steven set the letter down and stared at the wall for a couple of minutes, his innocence screaming internally. He flipped past the next four pages, and found different handwriting in blue ink instead of black.

 

 _Hi Steven, sorry about this. Pearl had… a lot of wine. And got a little carried away. You're probably mortified to get that kind of info from her of all people, but if it counts for anything… she is really good at it. Might help._ ^w^

 

_Best of luck._

 

_Sheena_

 

Steven returned Pearl's letter to the envelope. He'd had enough mental scarring for today.

 

But… if it would make him better for Connie…

 

Steven took the letter back out and began to read, trying to pretend that ANYONE but Pearl had written it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: The Romantic First
> 
> The perfect first time isn't so perfect if you obsess about it being perfect...


	2. [Connverse] The Romantic First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The perfect first time isn't so perfect until you stop obsessing about it being perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that this is set years later and Steven and Connie are both adults.

Connie had purchased her one and only set of “sexy” underwear about a year ago. It wasn't that she had been anticipating the relationship upgrade right then; she just wanted them on hand in case it happened. And there they'd sat, hidden in a drawer beneath some sweaters for many months. It was the second time she'd ever worn them, and the first time with the intent to leave the house. And now it was hitting her that this was really happening.

 

Calm down.

 

If she was honest with herself, when she was younger she had always assumed her first time would have an undercurrent of fear to it. Nothing to do with her partner, but the potential wrath of it being discovered by her parents. That adult or not, they would shame and punish her.  And yet… here she was. Her mom had paid for an IUD for her and Dad hadn't murdered Steven. Yet.

 

Of course, it probably helped that Steven had done a LOT of sucking up to her parents since they started dating. He cooked for the three of them… so well that her Mom had started commenting to her about how good she'd have it. He had been the absolute model of politeness and chivalry and for Christmas her dad had gotten an extremely hard to find Gunpla kit. (Not that hard to find when you can just lion warp to Akihabara.)

 

She slipped on her brown coat (her Dad had given up claim to it a few years ago) over her backless red dress.

 

“I'm heading out!” Connie tried to break from the stairs to the front door without engaging in what was sure to be an awkward conversation.

 

“Hold on a second.” Her Mom said, stopping her in her tracks. That fearful part reared up inside her for a moment. But she didn't say anything. Just hugged her. Connie hugged her back.

 

“Have a great weekend.”

 

“Weekend? I was just going over for…”

 

“No you're not.” Priyanka smiled knowingly, slightly tearily. “Love you.”

 

“I love you too mom…” Connie squeezed her. When did she get to be so damn understanding? After a few moments, Connie headed out, to unexpectedly find Lion waiting in the driveway.

Of course he wouldn't make her walk.

* * *

It was still bright and sunny at the beach house. Lion dropped her right at the bottom of the steps, then whisked himself away without prompting. Connie excitedly climbed the steps, finding the screen door unlocked, and let herself in.

 

The first thing that hit her was some sort of fruit based fragrance in the air. It wasn't overpoweringly strong, but definitely not the natural smell she was used to here.  There were way too many candles in places they really didn't need to be, all still unlit. The table in the living room had a white tablecloth with fancy folded cloth napkins full of silverware. A small vase with some fresh cut flowers sat just to the right of the door in the windowsill. And something chicken based was cooking in one of three pots on the stove. Steven was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Steven!” She called out.

 

“Connie!” He yelled from behind the bathroom door. Then he started muttering something she couldn't quite make out. “Just a minute!” He yelled.

 

Connie walked into the kitchen and took the lid off the largest pot and looked inside. Ramen. REAL ramen, with grilled chicken and fresh vegetables mixed in with the noodles and broth. The pot behind that had chopped potatoes nearly boiling, while a third wasn't cooking at all…it just seemed to have the remains of melted chocolate inside.

 

“Your early!” Steven hugged her from behind.

 

“Well I was excited.” Connie justified.

 

“I just… messed up the timing.” Steven sighed. He walked over towards the door, as Connie got a look at his outfit. He was wearing black pants she'd never seen before, and a pink button up shirt a lot like the one she'd gotten him before… except it was half unbuttoned exposing his chest. “I was suppose to greet you at the door like…” He reached a hand into the fresh cut flowers, and in the blink of an eye was back at Connie's side, holding her by the waist and dipping her. He had a rose clenched between his teeth. “My lov-OW!” The rose fell from his mouth, a drop of blood indicating his tongue had an unfortunate run in with a thorn. It healed away instantly as Connie laughed.

 

“You big goof!” She smiled and kissed him.

 

“I just want everything to be perfect.” He said. “I mean, not every pork chop  _ has _ to be perfect but I'd really like this one to be.”

 

“Your metaphor is getting away from you I think.”

 

“Perhaps.”

 

“Hey, what's this?” Connie reached for an envelope on the counter with a white wax seal.

 

“NOTHING!” Steven's voice jumped and he blushed as he snatched the letter and stuffed it in his pocket.

 

“Ok…” Connie said. “Well, what about OW!” Connie looked down at what had pricked her. The rose Steven had held in his mouth now had a face. And tiny thorny arms that had tried to hug her ankle.

“Steven you really need to be more careful about putting plants in your mouth.”

* * *

They had to turn the fires off on the stove and warp to Mask Island, where Steven convinced the melons to take in his accidental creation, hereby dubbed Rosebud. By the time they returned the potatoes had soaked up too much water and were ruined, so Steven scrapped those. Attempts to reheat the ramen overcooked everything, giving the noodles an unpleasant gummy texture.”

 

“I ruined it.” He said dejectedly.

 

“I know you tried really hard on this…” Connie strained to pick out bits of chicken amongst the gummy noodles.

 

“The rose thing was dumb. Should have thought about that.” He slumped in his chair. “Plastic rose would have made the bit work.” He leaned further back, and accidentally knocked one of the unlit candles off the shelf behind him. He scanned around the room, including at the unlit ones on the table between them. “And I forgot the candles. All of them.”

 

“Steven… it's ok.” Connie reassured him. “You know I don't really care about that kind of thing right?”

 

“I just… wanted it to be special.” He remained downcast.

 

“It is though.” Connie pressed him. “You're all the special I need or want, you understand?” Steven looked up at her like he was about to cry. The happy kind though. There was a hug, then another prolonged kiss.

 

“Well… dinner may be ruined… but we can still have dessert…” He said with a mischievous grin. “Wait here a second.” Steven stepped away.

 

Finally, Connie thought in her head. No more distractions. Honestly, if she'd had her way she'd have thrown him down on the bed when she walked in the door. She slid the straps of her dress down and let it drop to the floor, exposing a bra and underwear of black and purple lace. She tried to pose seductively on the couch.

 

Steven returned with a tray of actual desserts, and blushed furiously at the sight.

 

“Ok… I thought you were being coy.” She blushed back. “But you meant… actual dessert.” 

 

But before she could right herself, Steven was on top of her, kissing her furiously. Passionately. His hands wandering to new places. Connie unbuttoning the rest of Steven's shirt, which got flung across the room as soon as it was undone. They quickly found themselves in the same spooning position they always took on this couch, but never with this little clothing.

 

With a shapeshifting stretch, Steven pulled the table, and thus the serving tray, closer so they could both easily reach it. Half the tray was biscuits with a chocolate drizzle… the other half chocolate covered strawberries. Steven grasped one of the latter, dangling it before her.

 

“A sweet for my sweet?”

 

Wordlessly, Connie took the whole strawberry into her mouth, her lips lingering on Steven's fingers. As she began to chew and savor the taste, Steven began to kiss along her neckline. Once she had swallowed, Connie reached for one of the biscuits and gripped it between her teeth, leaning towards Steven who took it right from her mouth with his. 

 

The pair continued to feed each other the sweets and get more bold and creative as the tray dwindled. A strawberry sat on his gem like a pink serving plate, as Connie scooped it into her mouth with just her tongue. She removed her bra, placed a biscuit on each nipple, and challenged Steven to do the same.

 

Their sweets themed foreplay came to an end with the last strawberry, which Connie had placed on her stomach right above her waistline. As he scooped it up his tongue lingered a few moments on her flesh, as well as poking under the elastic of her underwear… Connie wasn't sure how much more teasing she could take.

 

“Steven… I'm ready…” She said. Steven nodded as he finished chewing the strawberry… and then gripped the panties with his teeth. As he pulled she closed her legs to allow them to easily slide down her legs, exposing herself to him for the first time. Once at her knees, Steven used his hand to take them off the rest of the way. He stared down at the woman on the couch. His friend. His jam bud. His soulmate.

 

“You're so beautiful…” He whispered. As he knelt down. “I love you Connie.” Connie was prepared for him to come in for another kiss. She was surprised when his face went quite lower.

 

As his tongue first touched her, his “educational instruction” flooded his mind. And his senses became overwhelmed, defined only by her pleasure.

 

_ It's a dance much like sword fighting, but gentle. There's a rhythm to keep… _

 

She moved slightly beneath him as he teased.

 

_...the tongue is only part. If your fingers were your body, then make use of every limb. _

 

Her legs were now over his shoulders as her sounds began.

 

_ … you advance with unpredictability. When you suddenly strike to the right after five to the left… _

 

“Ahhh!”

 

_ … there are vital spots. Listen for reactions and learn where they are… _

 

_ “ _ Oh… there…” Steven readjusted his fingers to where they'd been.

 

_ … escalate the tempo as she does… _

 

Hands came down onto his head. She needed him to keep going.

 

_ … until a crescendo! _

 

He could feel the shudder through her body before she cried out. He continued to stimulate her as the wave passed. He finally stopped and looked up at her. The slight nervousness when he started had given way to a satisfied smile.

 

“Steven… how… how could you be that good?!” It was certainly a question and not a complaint. But answering it right now would probably spoil the mood.

 

“I'll explain later.” He said as he knelt down beside her and kissed her. As they broke off, there was an awkward pause.

 

“So how do you wanna do this?” She asked him. Steven had thought about his answer many times in the last week.

 

“Cowgirl.” He said. Connie smiled, as they both moved up to the bed. Steven unbuttoned and dropped his pants before getting in. With how hard he was at the moment, he wasn't sure either of them could get them off properly once he was laying down. He centered himself in the bed as Connie crawled in next to him, kissing again. As they finished, Connie looked down at him.

 

“So… I've had… toys before. But never anything like you.” She said. “So bear with me ok?” Steven nodded. Connie crawled over and began to straddle him. Her first touch was gentle, as though she thought it might dissolve on a touch. Then she pressed more firmly on the side, then with both hands cupped around him. She was lining him up. 

 

His head touched her skin, and he felt something he'd never felt before. Even when he'd pleasured himself thinking about her, nothing compared to this. The visceral emotional connection was a thousand watt amplifier for their song. She pulled back, then pushed in slightly deeper. Then back… then deeper. They both moaned, pleased, as she finally settled onto his full length.

 

“We did it…” Connie said.  “We're here.”

 

“I can barely believe it.” Steven admitted.

 

“I love you Steven.” She said firmly as she shifted up and began to bounce.

 

“I love you Connie!” Steven practically shouted in comparison, starting to thrust his hips to aid her.

 

The next few minutes were a cacophony of sounds. Both of them moaning. The wet sounds of impact. The creaking of the bed. The surprised cry when, after leaning forward, Steven put his mouth to her chest, and his hands behind her ass. 

 

The wet impacts and cries began to drown everything out. Steven knew he was cumming and Connie predicted it too, as she accelerated and buried her head in his hair, whimpering into his ear. The dam broke, and both of them froze in motion, as he came inside her.

 

Connie lifted herself off him and rolled onto the bed beside him, while both of them hyperventilated. She could feel the liquid seeping out, and as she looked down it was as Steven described. Hot pink and lots of it. Glowing ever so faintly. She drew a bit up to her face with her finger. He hadn't mentioned the smell. She could now identify that fruit fragrance that hit her upon entering the house. And the smell was so alluring that…

 

After the finger went into her mouth, Steven watched her expression go from pleased, to confused, to some mixture of the two.

 

“So uh… according to everything I've read it should be salty… but it's sweet.” She said. “Like… melted strawberry ice cream.”

 

“That's… weird.” Steven said, wondering if tasting it himself would be even weirder.

 

“But I wouldn't have you any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... here we are. I'm still kinda shocked to be writing this, my first explicit work.
> 
> I will be attempting to update every Monday (the least sexy day of the week) although I can't make any predictions as to upload times.
> 
> And you may be wondering, where's the Rose's Room? I feel robbed by the fic title! Hang in there a few chapters. We're still setting up here.
> 
> Next time:
> 
> Sheena takes Pearl on a night out to distract her from dwelling on what’s going on back at the house.


	3. [MysteryPearl] A Few Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheena and Pearl have some drinks to distract her from what's going on back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope Ya'll Like MysteryPearl

Sheena spent a good chunk of her time beneath cars. Her day job as a mechanic was not particularly glamorous, but it paid the bills. She preferred to save the glamour for other parts of her life.

 

Her phone began to play a song. It was a popular, mushy love song… the kind she never thought she'd ever like… except this was a one-of-a-kind cover, recorded just for her by her personal songbird.

 

“Hey Pearl.” She hit the button for speakerphone. She was disappointed to disrupt the serenade, but she needed both hands for the next part. “What's going on?”

 

“Sheena, are you at work?”

 

“Only for the next hour.”

 

“Can I come over then?” Sheena raised an eyebrow. It was unusually early in the day for this kind of call, and there was a quiet desperation to her tone.

 

“Sure. I'll be home at five. Let yourself in if you beat me there.”

 

“Ok. See you soon.”

* * *

  
Pearl did beat her there. Sheena found Pearl on her couch, downing wine directly from the bottle. The label was in French, and it looked very old.

 

“You ok?” Sheena sat down in the chair next to the couch.

 

“... No.” She said quietly, with the bottle still at her lips, before tipping it back up.

 

“Alright…” Sheena gently pulled the bottle from her grasp. “Let's talk.”

 

Sheena's past experiences with Pearl came to mind. Typically, she drank small amounts, from a shot glass or champagne flute, and even then only to be social. She only drank like this when something was wrong.  And she'd only seen it this bad once… after Steven had a “near death experience” involving his gem getting ripped out. Neither Pearl or Steven ever elaborated beyond that, but it took a whole weekend of cuddling to get her back to herself.

 

“Steven and Connie are gonna fuck.” Pearl said, with zero of her typical tact or grace. “And I'm still coming to terms with that.” Sheena stared at her, slightly bug eyed.

 

“I mean… they're 19? And they've been dating for years. I assumed they already had.” Sheena said. Pearl looked at her like a wounded animal.

 

“I knew this was coming. I just kept telling myself… oh, that's a few years away at least! Don't have to process that right now! Everything's fine!” Pearl ranted.

 

“Why is this such a big deal?”

 

“Because Rose fucked a human, then _died!_ ” Another wine bottle emerged from her gem, and she popped the cork with her bare hands and started chugging.

 

“Pearl stop!” Sheena pulled the bottle away, more forcefully this time. “We went over this! There's no way this is gonna hurt or kill him.”

 

“We don't know.” Pearl muttered. “There's never been a hybrid before, so we don't know how this will turn out.” She crossed her arms, eyes closed. Sheena leaned over her.

 

“Well… you said there was never a renegade Pearl before… and we know how that turned out.” She kissed Pearl on the gem. Her frown briefly contorted into a smile, then back again. “Look, we both know they're smart. They'll have thought this through. They'll be fine.” She reassured, rubbing Pearl's shoulders.

 

“I know… sometimes I just… wish I had my little boy again you know?”

 

“You are such a mom.” Sheena chuckled. “And this whole, baby birds 'bout to fly, feelin’ sad… that's very human.”

 

“How do you always know what I need to hear?” Sheena finally felt some of the tension lift

 

“I just do.” Sheena leaned down and kissed her, getting a strong taste of that wine.  “Wow…”

 

“Go ahead and try it.” Pearl gestured at the bottle. Sheena took a small sip from the bottle. It might have been the best alcohol she ever tasted.

 

“Holy Shit.” She said after a second. “What is this?” She put it to her lips again.

 

“1913 Romanee-Conti.” Pearl answered.

 

Sheena had the most expensive spit take in human history, and Pearl started cackling.

 

“PEARL!” Sheena yelled.

 

“I lied, it's only ‘83!” She said as she gasped. “But you should see your face! Hah!” She continued to laugh for a few more seconds, as Sheena gingerly sat the bottle down. “Oh… I'm funny drunk apparently…”

 

“Oh yeah?” Sheena, decided this was the perfect time to tease her. “You did something _real funny_ last time you were drunk like this.”

 

“Oh really? What was that?” Pearl answered in a sing-song tone.

 

“Well, if you wanna know… you'll have to get the answer out of me.”

 

“What do you want for it?’

 

“The triple threat.”

 

“If you want that… then why are your pants still on?” Pearl said seductively as all her clothing phased away. Sheena hastily stripped. Now naked, she was on her knees in front of Pearl. With a smile, Pearl closed her eyes… and two holo-pearls appeared; both in an identical state of undress except for the strap-ons they wore.

 

“DO YOU WISH TO ENGAGE IN COITUS?!” Both spoke.

 

“Well duh.” Sheena answered.

 

One holo-pearl lay on the floor and Sheena hastily mounted it, while the other mounted her from behind. As the thrusting began, the real Pearl stepped in front of her face, two fingers holding herself open. Her tongue delved into familiar territory as Pearl held her head in place. Once she found her sensitive spot, Pearl's moans began. Those sexy moans she loved. The holo-pearls also moaned, harmonized with Pearl. It was like the most erotic music. As she pleased Pearl, the holo Pearl's thrusting grew rougher and more rapid.

 

“So… what did I do that was so funny?” Pearl asked, still holding her face against her crotch.

 

“You…” Sheena tried to speak, but was muffled. Pearl let her go and she pulled away.”You'll never get it out of me.” She said with mock defiance. With a snap of her fingers, the holo-pearls got rougher, the one behind her now swatting her ass lightly while the one below her reached up and squeezed her breasts. Pearl knelt down in front of her to kiss her lips, her arms going around Sheena's shoulders. Sheena's hands went forward, one hand on Pearl's ass, while four fingers drove into her pussy, while her thumb massaged the clit.

 

Sheena, with years of experience, knew exactly how to work her over. And despite thousands of years of experience, Pearl still had a relative hair trigger compared to her human girlfriend. Pearl came first, breaking off the kiss as she moaned Sheena's name. Sheena breathed heavily as Pearl leaned into her, adding her slender fingers to the mix below them.

 

“C'mon beautiful…” Pearl whispered in her ear. “Come for me… my love…”

 

“PEEAARRLLL…”

 

The holo-pearls dissipated wordlessly once her orgasm was complete, as Sheena lay back with Pearl lying on top of her.

 

“So… what did I do?” She rounded back to the _funny_ thing Sheena had teased.

 

“Remember… when you asked me for help writing that letter to Steven?”

 

“Yes. But I couldn't remember a lot of that night…”

 

“You kinda… wrote him a manual on how to please a woman.” Pearl went paler than usual for a second, before reaching up onto the coffee table, grabbing the wine bottle, and taking a long drink. Fuck it. It was all in the past.

 

“Well then… he'll do a damn fine job!” Pearl passed her the bottle.

 

“Damn right Pearl.” Sheena smiled.

 

He'd be learning from the best after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time...
> 
> A fluffy transition chapter with hardcore... feelings jams.


	4. [Plot] Change of Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie gets some news and there are hardcore feelings jams.

Connie awoke in her own bed Monday morning feeling rather empty. She had her fill of sex in the last two days, but that big, warm, soft, teddy-bear hug first thing in the morning was sorely missed. She showered in a daze, dressed in her lazy day clothes, and descended the steps to secure life-giving sugary cereal. She was grateful her mom had eased up on dietary restrictions over the years.

 

“Mom?” Connie uttered. She was sitting at the table, in pajamas, eating cereal. She checked the dining room clock; it was 10 till 10. She should have been at work.

 

“Vacation day.” She answered as she slid the cereal box across the table at an empty bowl already by her seat. Connie sat down and poured some, her mother also sliding milk her way.

 

“How are you feeling?” She asked.

 

“A little tired.” Connie admitted. And that was saying something considering she was used to sword training with Pearl.

 

“Understandable.” She nodded, leaving them in awkward silence. Connie decided to speak up.

 

“I wanted to thank you.” She said. “For being understanding about this.”

 

“You grew up.” Her mom responded. “I’m always here for advice, but you get to make your own decisions.” She took a long drink from a glass of orange juice. “And I’m not gonna be  _ my _ mother about this.” That got a chuckle out of Connie.

 

“Let’s make sure she doesn’t find out.”

 

“PLEASE NO.” She said after a moment's hesitation. Connie knew her well enough to know that that moment was spent choosing a different word besides an expletive.  “And if it counts for anything… I think you're actually making better choices than I did at your age.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Well, at a minimum better choices in boys.” Priyanka clarified. Connie knew better than to ask for an elaboration.

 

“I’m a little drained.” Connie said. “Since your off, do you wanna just hang out today?”

 

“That’d be nice. But I do need to talk to you about something serious. We should get it out of the way now.” Some color drained from Connie’s face.

 

“What is it?” She said apprehensively.

 

“So… I found out about this last week, and your father and I have talked about it… but I didn’t want to ruin anything for you so I waited.” She explained. “Dr. Moore is retiring.”

 

“That’s who you studied under for your clinicals, right?”

 

“Good memory.” She nodded. “He was head of pediatrics at a hospital in Nashville… and he recommended me as a successor. The hospital sent me an offer.”  

 

Harsh memories filled Connie’s memory of the half dozen times in her childhood this conversation took place.  A promotion, a transfer, a new opportunity. They all meant the same thing, packing up and starting over. And she was always powerless to do anything about it, no matter how much her parents acted like they were “including her” in the decision.

 

“Now before you react…” The emotions much have shown on her face before she could speak, because her mother cut her off. “... you really do have a choice to make here.” Connie hesitantly nodded.

 

“I’d be going from a practicing physician to a supervising role. It would be almost double the money. The hospital offered your father a security job as well, and it pays triple what he makes now. It’s a huge step up. And your father and I would very much like to take it. However… we don’t want to take you away again.” She cupped her hands over Connie’s. “In the past we weren’t exactly… considerate of your feelings on the matter. And now that you’re an adult… there is an option here.” A realization struck Connie like a ton of bricks.

 

“Are you saying?”

 

“Connie… would you like to move in with Steven?” She asked. And Connie could tell it took her a tremendous force of will to say that sentence. “I mean, assuming he were ok with that, but let’s be honest, it’s a pretty safe…”

 

“YES!” Connie almost shouted.

 

Priyanka smiled.

 

“It won’t be right away… after I give an answer it will take a few months for the actual move to be made.” She said. “And we won’t be that far. If Lion can take him to the moon I’m sure you two can visit us in Nashville fairly often. And with all the extra money, you should be able to do college debt free…”

 

“Mom, I already said yes.” Connie grinned. “You don’t have to keep justifying it.”

 

“I know but it makes me feel better.” She said. “Not even 19 yet and I’m asking you to move out… seems harsh…”

 

“Well, I could be rebellious and just move in with my boyfriend anyway.” Connie said slyly. “I am an adult now.”

 

“That’s what your Dad said would happen if we didn’t go ahead and propose it first.” She laughed.

 

“Thank you, mom.” She walked around the table and hugged her.

 

“We love you dear.” She said. “Now why don’t you call Steven and see what he thinks?”

 

“I will… but maybe tonight?” Connie said. “I’d still like to… have that mother/daughter day.”

 

“Sure.” She said. “Actually… we can have more than one.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Well… I have about thirty vacation days to burn in the next two months before I hand Dr. Gero my two weeks notice.” Priyanka grinned.   
  


“Nice.”

 

“So what did you want to do today then?”

 

“Could we maybe… go to the mall, then come home and just, talk?”

 

“I’d like that.”

 

* * *

 

“So…” 

 

Amethyst had found Steven on the beach. He had his sandals off and was soaking his feet in the water. “How you doing?”

 

“Pretty good.” Steven said, not turning to look at her.

 

“So uh… are we gonna address the elephant in the room?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Steven, your ruining my joke, just turn around.” Steven twisted his head back to see that Amethyst’s voice was coming from a small purple elephant. He chuckled.

 

“OK, but what do you mean?” He asked.

 

“C’mon man, don’t make me say it.” Said the pachyderm. “You and Connie.”

 

“Oh.” Steven replied. Amethyst was pretty sure he was playing dumb. “We’re doing fine.”

 

“Is that all?”

 

“Yes.” Steven turned back around. The elephant trunk closed around the top of his head and lifted him off the sand.

 

“ADDRESS THE ELEPHANT, STEVEN!”

 

“Okay okay stop!” Steven shouted as he slipped loose. “And can you shift back? I can’t take you seriously like that.” With a quick flash, the same old Amethyst was standing next to him.

 

“Look… from the letters, you all clearly knew what was going on. You all know what we did. So why bring it up?”

 

“Because you’re being weird about it. Remember how mine said it was nothing to be ashamed of?” Amethyst questioned.

 

“... yeah.”

 

“Then why did you ninja vanish on Pearl earlier when she brought it up?”

 

“Look… it’s just awkward to talk about.”

 

“Well get over it.” She sat down next to him, patting the sand next to her. Steven sat back down. “It’ll be easier to talk about once you get started, come on.” Steven reluctantly sat down. “OK… so you and Connie had sex. What, was it bad?”

 

“No.” Steven said firmly. “Just…  _ private _ .”

 

“That’s fine.” Amethyst said. “Now have you two talked about where you go from here?” Steven looked at her questioningly. “Like… what’s next? Do you want to get married later on? Do you want kids?” Steven’s face panicked slightly. “Eventually I mean.”

 

“I mean… kind of… but before this.” He said. “I do want to marry her someday. I thought that was kinda obvious to everyone…”

 

“ _ Duh _ .” Amethyst said. “Ok… so how about your plans in the short term? I don’t think you can get Jasper to fake a distress signal for you everytime you want us out of the house…”

 

“Hey… sorry about that…” Steven frowned. “It was… kinda dumb.”

 

“Yeah. Just let us know next time and we’ll stay out of your business. You just gotta ask.” Amethyst said. “Or you two could use the temple room.”

 

“Uh… my Mom’s room kinda has baggage.” Steven said.

 

“Yeah… but clear that baggage out and there’s your simplest solution.” Amethyst responded. “Just putting it out there.”

 

“Do you know what was in Pearl’s letter?” Steven asked.

 

“No.” Amethyst said. “None of us showed each other. As that why you were so weird with her?” In response, Steven took an envelope out of his back pocket.

 

“I DID NOT SHOW YOU THIS.” He said firmly as he handed it to her.

 

“I’m disturbed… but curious.” Amethyst replied. She flipped open the first page as her eyes scanned the letter. And grew wider with each passing line. “ _ WOW. _ ”

 

“I know right?” Steven gasped. “I mean… it was pretty good advice but…”

 

“But she’s like… your  _ mom,  _ dude.”

 

“I know!” Steven exclaimed. “That’s why I’m weird today.”

 

“OK, so…” Amethyst said. “I’m just gonna say… we talked it out and fused and I got this as residual memory off Smoky.” She offered. “And then I’ll talk with Pearl and make it clear you never want to speak of this.”

 

“Thank you Amethyst.” Steven held his hand out to her. She fistbumped him.

 

“OK… so there’s the awkward part out of the way.” Amethyst said. “Anything you do want to talk about?”

 

“If I… wanted to ask my dad for some money to get a place… or ask Bismuth to build one… would any of you be upset?” He asked. “I just think it would be nice to have… a place for just us.”

 

“Nah, man.” Amethyst said. “I mean… we understand. You want your own space. I’m sure Bismuth could whip something up easy. It’s not like we wouldn’t still see you all the time. I mean… I spend more time at the barn than the temple these days and you didn’t complain.”

 

“Well, yeah, because you and Lapis and Peridot are together.”

 

“Same logic man.”

 

“... I guess so.”

 

His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he drew it out to see a text from Connie.

 

_ Give me a call, I’ve got great news! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my scheduled upload day, but I'm having a rough weekend. Enjoy some fluff, the real meat of the story starts Monday.


	5. [LapiAmeDot] Experienced Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you ask a more experienced friend for advice... and they overshare.

“So…”

 

Lapis wasn't used to seeing Connie without Steven around. At least not lately. It had been two weeks since she formally moved into the temple with Steven and the two had seemingly been either joined at the hip or fused constantly since then. Amethyst had said something about Connie’s parents moving for a job and Connie needing to stay with them because of it, but she had her suspicions there was more. So when Connie strolled up to the barn alone, Lapis laid down her manga and hydrokinetically poured her a glass of water.

 

“... what's up?”

 

“Ok… so…” Connie was flush with embarrassment. “I was wondering if I could talk to you about… sex stuff?”

 

“Wow… how'd I wind up with that reputation?” Lapis rolled her eyes. “Peridot!” She yelled upstairs. A continuous clicking of a keyboard that had persisted since her entrance stopped as a metal chair floated down from the loft with it's small green occupant.

 

“Yes?”

 

“What kinda stories are you sharing?”

 

“Um… well right now I'm working on the Percy & Paulette Kismesis fic…”

 

“About us. And sexual escapades.”

 

“I only told Amethyst!” Peridot became defensive. “And she was there for half of them!” Lapis rolled her eyes.

 

“Loose lips sink ships.” Lapis said. “Ah whatever. I'm way past caring.”

 

“So it's true then? The three of you do… kinky stuff?”

 

Lapis snickered.

 

“Three?” She smirked. “Let's go with that.” The implication was not lost on Connie. “Yeah. Why?”

 

“Well…” Connie squirmed in her chair. “Steven and I have… started doing it. And…”

 

“Fuck!” Peridot yelled.

 

“Ha ha, you lost the bet.” Lapis smirked. “You owe Amethyst a blowjob.”

 

“What?”

 

“Peri and Ame had a wager going of when it was gonna happen. Dot was convinced you'd wait to get married.  Ame said before that.”

 

“The taking of virginities on the wedding night is a classic trope and Steven is a hopeless romantic!” 

 

“Yeah, it's a trope.” Lapis shot back. “Not everything turns out storybook.” Lapis turned back to Connie. “Congrats on the sex.”

 

“Uh… thanks?” She responded. This was getting off the rails. She tried to get back to her original intended topic. “We've been at it for about a month now and so far it's been very vanilla. But I'd like to explore… more. And I have no idea how to bring it up with him or where to start.”

 

“Yeeeaaahhh… I could see that being tricky.” Lapis had become serious suddenly.

 

“Steven is a cinnamon roll. I'm not sure he has a kinky bone in his body.” Peridot commented. “You on the other hand…”

 

“Sinnamon roll. Yeah, I've heard that joke before.”

 

“I just wouldn't have figured is all.” Peridot commented. “I mean, I had suspicions. Typically a strict upbringing and social expectation can lead to a rebellious defiance of sexual norms…”

 

“Are you referring to my parents or you two living under the diamonds?”

 

“Oh stars yes, we're all freaks.” Peridot admitted.

 

“Alright… we can help you, but listen carefully and keep an open mind “ Lapis told her. Connie nodded.

 

“The biggest thing you need to think about is communication. When Dot and I started, we tried to be spontaneous and surprise each other, but we kept crossing each others lines without meaning to. You need to have a real discussion with him about what he is and isn't ok with and plan things out in advance.”

 

“Second, you need to acknowledge that you won't have the exact same kinks. If some line up that's great, but agree to just leave certain things alone if one isn't comfortable. And you shouldn't judge each other's fantasies either.”

 

“Third…” Lapis paused. “Are you ok if I talk to her about this?” She asked Peridot.

 

“I don't mind. We're in pretty deep here and it's important.”

 

“Ok.” She took a deep breath. “You may find that one of you is generally more dominant. Coming up with scenes, suggesting things, maybe applying too much pressure…” Lapis gripped her arm. “I got out of control at one point… I put pressure on her to do things she didn't want to do, and she thought she had to go along with it to keep the relationship alive. You have to monitor each other and speak up if one of you goes to far. You have to trust each other to do that, or else there will be that doubt that they're just doing it for you, and are suffering for it.”

 

“I think Lapis covered the main points.” Peridot said. “As for how to broach the topic… just bring it up sometime, but don't act on it right away. Give yourselves time to think about what you want to do and don't rush into it. Work out safewords and signals too.”

 

“Alright.” Connie replied. She honestly hadn't expected it to go so well; but they spoke with such confidence and conviction she felt more confident now too. “Thank you this was a huge help.”

 

“You're welcome.” Lapis slouched back and exhaled dramatically. “Ok… serious mode off. How was it?” She smiled coyly.

 

“... Amazing.” Connie said.

 

“How big is he?” Peridot asked. Lapis raised an eyebrow. “Don't act like you're not curious.” Lapis lowered the eyebrow.

 

“I don't really have a frame of reference…” Connie blushed. “Seven or eight? Oh!” She remembered something. “Do you ever have problems with fusion?”

 

“It came up some at first.” Lapis said, and as she did Peridot scrambled back into the depths of the barn. “Peridot found a technical solution.” She returned with a black choker/collar in her hand. It had a metal clasp with a green LED on it.

 

“As long as one party is wearing this inhibitor, accidental fusion is impossible.” She handed it to Connie. “You can also put it on after fusion to hold yourself together and prevent secondary fusion.”

 

“Yeah, one time Hiddenite and Opal tried to do it but then all four of us got mixed together and it was weird…”

 

“Opal… you mean Pearl…”

 

“Remember when I laughed when you said three?”

 

For a brief moment, Connie pictured the two four handed fusions and all the ways they could use that many hands…

 

“I propose a game!” Peridot interrupted. “It'll help you prepare to talk to Steven about your proclivities.”

 

“What kind of game?”

 

“You tell us one of the kinks you've been considering, and for each we'll share one of ours. Ok with you Lapis?”

 

“If you say one we happen to partake in, we'll give you some context on our experience instead. You only get a unique one from us if you pitch something we've never done.”

 

“Ah- that does make it more interesting!” Peridot said. “You up to play?” Connie considered it. Might as well, she was already spilling her guts on everything.

 

“Ok.” She fired the first round. “Bondage.”

 

“All the damn time. Probably our favorite.” Lapis said. “I make stuff with water control, but when its her turn she gets creative.”

 

“My favorite is still the Christmas lights.” Peridot interjected. Connie's minds eye pictured a naked Lapis tied up in Christmas lights… then herself tied up in christmas lights… then Steven wrapped up in christmas lights while wearing a santa hat and a stocking on his…

 

“Earth to Connie.” Lapis snapped her fingers. “Happy to give you ideas, but careful with the fantasizing. You looked like you were about to drool.”

 

“Sorry…” Connie blushed.

 

“Let's hear another.”

 

“Public sex?”

 

“Never actually done that.” Peridot said. “Outside, sure, but never near people. Now, one of ours… Sex Machines. I like to come up with elaborate devices to strap Lapis or Amethyst in. And then they put me in it after…”

 

“Role-playing.” Connie tried to move on before Peridot could elaborate.

 

“Oh! Green Diamond! I'm not worthy of your magnificence!” Lapis spoke with the fanatical tone of a Homeworld gem. Peridot blushed.

 

“Costumes?”

 

“Nah, we never really bothered.” Lapis said. “Cucking. We'd have Amethyst tied up and watch me fuck Peridot, or I'd be tied up watching Amethyst.”

 

“...tentacles?” Connie asked hesitantly. She knew Steven's shapeshifting control wasn't THAT good, but she had fantasized about it. Peridot shuddered.

 

“It's incredible.” She said dreamily. “Shapeshifting or water, it's exhilarating.”

 

“I'm not a fan on the receiving end but I know she loves it.”

 

“Clones.”

 

“How… how would that be a thing?” Lapis said.

 

“Well… Steven's room in the temple… it's kinda like a holodeck. You can create things and people. This one time, I saw him get pinned down by a clone of me wearing a wedding dress…”

 

“So competing for Steven's affections in a three some… with your duplicate…” Peridot considered. “Fascinating.”

 

“Be honest, you're more interested in multiple Stevens.” Lapis said.

 

“I admit it. But that's a new one, so you owe me one.”

 

“Sometimes I poof Peri and her gem goes in my vagina.” Lapis said. Connie found herself temporarily speechless.

 

“Really? How much do you actually sense when in your gem like that?” She eventually asked.

 

“More than you'd think.” Peridot said. “Once thoroughly aroused, the gem becomes an intense erogenous zone. For future reference.” She winked. Connie filed that info away for later.

 

“One more… if Stevonnie was ok with it… just hooking up with people as Stevonnie.”

 

“Hiddenite doesn't play with others, with a couple exceptions.” Lapis answered. “Although, if all parties approve… Stevonnie could be one of those exceptions.” Peridot nodded, and Lapis gave Connie what she swore were bedroom eyes.

 

“Maybe someday… I feel like that might be going too fast.”

 

“That's fine.” She smiled. “Good game.”

 

“G fucking G.” Peridot said. “Well then Connie, this has been… enlightening. But if you would like to head out…” Connie noticed Peridot was sweating a bit. She suspected this whole conversation had her hot and bothered, and they were very likely going to fuck as soon as she left.

 

But like they said earlier: no judgements.

 

As she walked away from the barn, she texted Steven.

 

_ Hey Biscuit, at home right now? _

 

_ I am. You wouldn't happen to have seen Amethyst today would you? I can't find her anywhere. _

 

_ Well she's not at the barn. I was just visiting Peridot and Lapis. I'm headed over, want to talk about something. _

 

_ Cool! I'll see you soon. I'm sure wherever she is she's fine. _

* * *

 

Five minutes later, Peridot lay flat on her back as Lapis’ hand entered her. She whined as Lapis gripped and slowly, gently dislodged the round purple stone from inside. Freed, the stone levitated and glowed, Amethyst's naked body hitting the floor. She was wet all over, her hair especially soaked as if it had been submerged in water. She took a couple deep breaths.

 

“Wow Peri… I dunno what you did, but you were way wetter than usual.” She said with satisfaction.

 

“You missed one hell of a conversation.” Lapis said smugly as Peridot sat up.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I lost the bet.” Peridot said. “So shapeshift a dick so I can blow you.”

 

“The bet…” Amethyst paused. “Yeah, I knew I won, but I was waiting for you find out. Wanted to respect their privacy… at least a little.”

 

“Well, Connie pretty much announced it to us.” Lapis said. “And then we had a lengthy and frank discussion about kink.”

 

“She must never know you were in there the whole time!” Peridot said, mortified.

 

“Yeah… I won't bring it up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be too busy to post tomorrow, so this counts as Monday's update.
> 
> Next time...
> 
> Connie decides to act on the advice.


	6. [Connverse] Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace talks have broken down; both parties are too horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thursday update today, because I figure we're all gonna be too emotional about superheroes tomorrow.
> 
> As with all Connverse chapters, a reminder that these are older, adult versions of the characters.

A blacksmith holds a red hot sword.

 

“Almost done, just got to work the kinks out of this sword.” He says.

 

“I like feet!” The sword speaks. The blacksmith starts to hammer it against the anvil.

 

“Stop it.” He slams the hammer again.

 

“Harder daddy.” The sword replies. The blacksmith sets his hammer down and facepalms.

 

The comic on Connie's phone managed to elicit a snicker from Steven. Ok… he understood kinks enough to get the joke.

 

“You should show that to Bismuth.”

 

“I'll just forward it to Pearl to show her.” Connie took her phone back. She was draped over him as they both lay on his living room couch. Tonight was Netflix and chill, but they were still at that early phase of the night that they were entertaining the pretense of Netflix.

 

“Are you still watching?” Asked the screen in front of them. Well, they were. But both had gotten comfortable and the remote was out of reach. Steven contemplated shapeshift stretching to reach it, but before he could Connie asked him something unexpected.

 

“On that topic…” She said with hesitation. “Do you have any kinks?”

 

“Uh…” Steven hesitated. Was this some kind of test? I mean… he had some fantasies but nothing he'd really spent time contemplating.

 

“No judgements.” Connie quickly added. “Just, its something we haven't talked about yet.”

 

“I uh…” Steven tried to find a way to phrase his feelings. “I've certainly had some… ideas. I wouldn't really call them kinks. I'm not even sure if they'd be good without trying them.”

 

“I get that. I have some of those too…” Connie told him. “Although I definitely have some things I know I'd like. But we could talk about them and see what we'd be up to try.” She looked up at her boyfriend, who looked uncertain and uncomfortable. “If you're ok with it. I understand if its too soon.”

 

“I just… what if you think they're weird?” Steven said hesitantly. “I don't want you to think…”

 

“I. LOVE. YOUR. WEIRDNESS! “ She blurted out, punctuating each word. “We've been over that.” She blushed. “I've got some weird stuff too…”

 

The temptation of hearing about his girlfriend's “weird stuff” tipped the scales.

 

“Ok. How do we do this?”

 

“Take turns?”

 

“Alright…” Steven said. He leaned in and started to whisper, even though they were alone. "What if I was… tied up… and you were riding me…”

 

“I like the idea of bondage too.” Connie spoke at a normal tone, hoping to encourage him to speak with more confidence. “Giving and receiving. With precautions of course.” Steven nodded.

 

“I hadn't really thought about… you tied up…” Steven said. “I could try it if it's something you want.” He said with hesitation, but Connie could feel how he really felt below her as he spoke of it.

 

“Role-playing?” Connie prodded. “I know that's really broad but we could come up with a lot of stuff.”

 

“Lisa & Archimicurus after the wedding?” Steven suggested. Connie grinned. That was one that had been in the back of her mind since that day in Rose's Room as kids. She was glad it seemed to leave an impression on him too.

 

“Sure.” Connie said. “I was also thinking about maybe something with your old wrestling persona.” She envisioned Steven with his cat mask and slicked back hair, nude save the the Tiger Millionaire tie.

 

“He's retired, but…” He smiled.

 

“I also definitely want to do some Knight/Royalty role play. We could both flip roles really easy I think.”

 

“Since when was chivalry kinky?” Steven joked. Good, he was getting more comfortable.

 

“What else?”

 

“Well… with the warp pads… I was thinking about us going to different romantic places all around the world eventually. We could add some… fun to those.”

 

“We could use your mom's room to create any setting we wanted…” Connie added, then hesitantly took it a step further. “And anyone.”

 

“Uh… how so…”

 

“Well, I know we haven't had the best track records with cloud people.” Connie said. “But if we were very specific and laid out safety plans… there's potential. Like… what about me and cloud me, at the same time…” Steven said nothing, but she definitely prompted a response in his pants. She kept pushing. “Or me and three of you? Or maybe someone who Stevonnie can have fun with…”

 

“Oh fuck…” Steven let out. “I uh…”

 

“We'll circle back on the idea when we figure out the safety elements.” She assured him. Based on his reaction, this was a hit. And now that he was hard, she was sure she'd be able to get all his secrets out. She pressed her hand gently on the bulge in his jeans. “What else, biscuit?” She whispered.

 

“Stripping…” Steven said hesitantly. “I always thought pole dancing looked fun… and I could do a routine for you…”

 

“Ooohh...” Connie had never contemplated the idea but it sounded hot. “What if we got a little rougher… harder and in more positions…” She undid the button of his pants.

 

“I wouldn't want to hurt you…” Steven said. “Not even pretend. If you’re talking about like the BDSM stuff. The flogs and paddles and that sort of thing…”

 

“Not a fan of those myself, so we're in agreement… but you're ok with being a little rougher?” She unzipped him.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are you just saying that because of what I'm currently doing?”

 

“No.” He said with a little more confidence.

 

“Ok…” She pulled the underwear down and began to fondle him. “I'll blow you… and while I do… you describe your fantasy. In as much detail as possible.”

 

“Only if you tell me yours after.” Connie knelt on the floor in front of the couch as Steven sat himself upright.

 

“Deal.” Connie went to work, and Steven closed his eyes.

 

“Let me start by saying… I blame you for this one for getting me into anime.” Not what she expected to hear, but that meant it was certainly gonna be interesting.

“I come home to find you in my room. You're wearing white lingerie and thigh high socks.” He described as Connie continued. “You have… a tail plug in. A cat ear headband. A collar with a bell on it… ohhhmm…” A moan interrupted his train of thought. “You're… you're really shy about it… but it's insanely cute… and we do all sorts of things… and you purr and nyaa and make cat puns…” Merely describing all this had him on the edge.

 

“Nyamph…” She tries to make the sound despite her full mouth, and holds her hands up with limp wrists in the approximation of a paw, striking the archetypal cat girl pose.

 

Steven groaned in pleasure, his hands going to her head, halting her motion.

 

“You said… you wanted a little rougher, right?” Connie nodded. “Grab my wrists if it's too much?” She nodded again. And after a moment, Steven took control. She kept her back straight, holding the catgirl pose as Steven pressed her head in, pushed it back, and pulled her back in repeatedly. She continued to make the lewd catgirl noises she'd heard in hentai, although they were actually more difficult to make than she expected, especially like this. After about a minute, Steven stood up from his seat, and quickened the pace and intensity. 

 

“Unbutton your shirt…” He said between thrusts. Connie complied. No sooner had she done so, Steven withdrew from her mouth, coming mostly across her chest. As usual, it was his unnatural shade of pink. Connie caught her breath, as she picked some up with her fingers to put in her mouth. The strawberry flavor was still completely inexplicable but after the last month she was just rolling with it.

 

“Even being rough… still so considerate about not ruining my clothes…” she joked.

 

“Oh Connie…” Steven had sat back down, his face slightly panicked.  “I'm sorry about… I don't know what came over me.”

 

“It's fine Steven.” Connie said. “That's literally the kind of thing I meant.” She assured. “Also… I know what to do for your birthday now.”

 

“You're gonna make me wait three months? When did you turn evil?” He joked.

 

“It's gonna take me awhile to build up the catgirl shtick, but I am gonna nail it.” She said.

 

“I love you so much Strawberry.” He said with satisfaction, before standing up again. With a smooth, quick motion he swept her into his arms in a bridal carry, and began to carry her up the stairs towards his bed. He laid her down, kissed her on the lips, and then climbed into the bed from it's foot. He began to tug at the leg of Connie's jeans down near the ankle.

 

“Your turn.”

 

The deal was that she would also share her deepest fantasy. But Steven was raring to return the favor while she did it. As he began to undress her from the waist down, Connie started to explain.

 

“Mine's a role play, but it's set over many scenes. So I'll summarize…” One of Steven's fingers made an entrance.

 

“We were locked in jail in the tower on Homeworld, completely alone for two days. We lose our virginities to each other there."  Three fingers.

 

“We escape, and as Stevonnie we pose as Pink Diamond and start a revolution. We manage to poof White and everything calms down. All the gems are free and homeworld turns into a big orgy for a few days in celebration…” Now his tongue was involved.

 

“We fuck each other and Stevonnie fucks other gems… the two of us become new rulers of homeworld… and we fuck in the throne room everyday! Sometimes with an audience!” She yelled parts of it without meaning to as Steven fingered her and nibbled at her breast.

 

“Eventually, we figure out how to have gem babies. Just using our bodies instead of a kindergarten. And we have so many gem babies… HUNDREDS.” Steven's mouth left her breast.

 

“How…”

 

“No incubation period.” She explained the logic of her fantasy. “You just keep fucking me like an injector and I keep birthing gemsto-ahhh!” Steven had gone to four fingers, and had spread them.

 

“Lot of detail here…” Steven said. “Worldbuilding even. Am I gonna find a written version of this story somewhere deep in your hard drive?” Connie blushed deeply. “Wait… you really did? You wrote this out?”

 

“It's been my go-to to get off for the last few years. Until we started really doing it…”

 

“You need to share this with me…” Steven said with dead seriousness before going down on her again.

 

“Eventually…” She squirmed. “There are other volunteers to mother gems… but only you can father them.” His tongue went deep… deep enough that she was suspicious he'd pulled some secret shapeshifting on her. “So I let you fuck these other women, but I always get to watch or join in…” Steven gently pushed her legs apart and his tongue went even deeper as his fingers massaged her. “And you fuck them but you only  _ love _ me. And I love it… Steven…” Connie cried needily as he withdrew, but in moments he'd scooped her up and re-positioned her. She sat on his lap and felt his erection against her back, but he'd made no move to penetrate. Instead one hand's fingers went back inside her, the other hand cupped and squeezed her breast, and Steven's teeth gently grasped her neck and collarbone. Once Connie was moaning with pleasure again, he pulled his mouth away.

 

“That's really complicated… but I get it.” He said. His arm dropped from her breast and wrapped around her stomach as she began to bounce herself on his nimble fingers. He whispered in her ear. “And of course… I love you and no one else.”

 

“I love you Steven!” She cried out as they both reached a fever pitch and Steven suckled at her neck again. She felt her boyfriend's cum spread across her back, and moments later she collapsed into her own orgasm.

 

They sat there, catching their breath. Connie leaned back onto Steven.

 

“So uh… was any of that… weird?” She asked.

 

“A little.”

 

“Hey-”

 

“But I. Love. Your. Weirdness.” Steven squeezed her in a bear hug, kissing her neck again. And then the tickling started.

 

They didn’t have any more sex that night. They were just close in other ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Chapter 7 next week and we're finally going to the titular room! I actually wrote several of the chapters involving the room as stand alones first before deciding to turn this into an Anthology+Plot so I'm excited they'll finally be coming out.
> 
>  
> 
> Next Time:
> 
> Stop me if you've heard this one before: some very attractive people invite a nerd over to fix a computer…


	7. [Connverse+] Technical Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stop me if you've heard this one: some very attractive people invite a nerd over to fix a computer…
> 
> As with all Connverse chapters, a reminder that these are older, adult versions of the characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter specific tags:
> 
> \- Threesome (Foursome if you squint)

“Hello Steven. Hello Connie.” Peridot said politely as she greeted then in the kitchen.

 

“Hi Peridot, thanks for coming.” Steven said.

 

“I had nothing better to do today.” She shrugged. “Connie, I also wanted to follow up on our last conversation.” She said aside. “But first, you said you need gemtech support?”

 

“Yeah.” Steven held both hands over his stomach and cupped them around his gem, which began to glow. The temple door opened to a room of pink clouds. “Did I ever explain to you about my Mom's room?”

 

“You actually never mentioned it. But Pearl told me about it a few years ago.” Peridot explained. “It's an era-1 simulation bay.”

 

“We were hoping you could help us understand it better. We've both had bad experiences in the past with things going haywire in there, and we'd like to if not fix it, at least learn how to avoid it.”

 

“Ok.” Peridot had responded. “Have you read the manual?”

 

“What manual?”

 

Peridot's eye twitched, and then she pinched her nose and groaned.

 

“Steven, sometimes I swear you are part chalk.” She sighed, hopping off the bar stool. “Both of you come with me.”  The pair shrugged and followed her into the cloud room, the door closing behind them.

* * *

“Peridot, I've never seen a manual for this place. Magic rooms don't come with manuals.” Steven asserted.

 

“Have you ever asked the room to view the manual?”

 

“Wait… you mean I could of done that all along?” Steven looked dumbstruck. “Room, can I see the manual?”

 

*POOF*

 

A leather bound tome appeared at his feet.

 

“Are you KIDDING ME?!” He exclaimed as he picked it up. Peridot snickered.

 

“Let me see that please.” She gently pulled the book from Steven's hands. She opened the book to the front, ran her finger along an index page, then flipped to a page near the back. “Steven, repeat after me.” He nodded. “Configuration: instate new sub-admin, Peridot 5FL-5XG. Acknowledge.”

 

“Configuration… instate new sub-admin, Peridot 5FL-5XG. Um, acknowledge.”

 

The room made a ding sound.

 

“Alright, I can take it from here.” Peridot said. “Room, show me a command terminal.” Behind her, a large metal terminal appeared, with a screen bigger than Peridot herself.

 

“So first off: Configuration: instate new sub-admin, Connie Maheswaran. Acknowledge.” She pointed at Connie as she said this. The terminal made a ding this time. “And show me a list of all admin and sub-admin users.” The screen began to show green text.

 

ADMINS

  * PINK DIAMOND



 

SUB ADMINS

  * PEARL C12A
  * GREG UNIVERSE HUMAN
  * PERIDOT 5FL-5XG
  * CONNIE MAHESWARAN HUMAN



 

“Umm… why is your dad on there?” Connie asked. “Pearl makes sense but…”

 

“Isn't it obvious?” Peridot said. “Clearly they were using this room for sexy time at some point.” Peridot turned and flexed her eyebrows at them. “After all… isn't that your intention now?”

 

“What… What… no…” Steven’s bright red face betrayed his words.

 

“Steven… I'm ok if she knows.” Connie said. “We want her to help us with this right?”

 

“It's nothing to be embarrassed about.” Peridot shrugged. “It's perfectly in line with its original purpose. Back in Era 1 there were some of these on every colony where the elites would come to, shall we say, de-stress. The diamonds of course, we're supposed to be above such things, but I don't think anyone ever bought that.” She paused thoughtfully. “Also, I knew another Peridot back in the day who got harvested after telling other gems they worked on Yellow Diamond's private simulation bay. That clod REALLY did not want gems to know Diamonds get horny.”

 

“So the diamonds and some other gems have these too…” Connie spoke it aloud just to make sure she was hearing it right. “... and use them for sexual fantasies?”

 

“Oh yes. In era-1 they were more readily available and shared, but in era-2 they became much rarer. I'm actually really surprised it's in such good condition.” Her eyes darted about the cloudscape. “Well, enough history for now, I'm gonna get started. If your Mom was anything like you, this thing hasn't been defragmented in 5000 years.”

 

“Feel free to play around with the controls Connie.” Peridot said as she took to the keyboard.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You're a sub-admin now. Steven may be the only one who can open the door, but now the room will listen to you too.”

 

“How does it work exactly?” Connie asked.

 

“So if you want to make something you can just say it out loud. But it'll be the most generic form of that thing.” Steven explained. “You have to focus on it in your mind to manipulate the fine details.”

 

“I want… A big bean bag chair!” Connie shouted, trust falling onto open air, but then caught and sunk into the beanbag that was easily bigger than her. “Mom never let me have one of these!” She grinned. “Fire hazard.”

 

“And I'll have… the familiar's throne!” Steven conjured the massive, opulent chair described in the second act of  _ Unfamiliar Familiar: Destiny's End _ . He sat in it and assumed a mock-brooding pose. “I am the darkness in Archimcerus’ heart, as mandated by the stupid publisher!” He joked. “Bring me Lisa so that I may ANGST AT HER!” Connie burst into laughter.

 

A copy of Connie appeared behind the real one, wearing the Lisa costume.

 

“Wait no!” Steven stood up defensively. “That was not literal room!”

 

“Wow, she left it set up with no keyword. No wonder you had a bad time.” Peridot said from her keyboard. Before the Cloud Connie could react, Peridot dismissed her with a keystroke and she vanished.

 

“Ok. First off, let's set one up.” Peridot said. “How about “chariots”?”

 

“What do you mean keyword?”

 

“It's to stop accidental commands like that. The room will only follow a command when you append the keyword.”

 

“Chariots… is that a Portal reference?” Connie questioned.

 

“Correct.” Peridot dramatically struck a key. “You can toggle the keyword system on and off at will, but that should limit misunderstandings.”

 

“So we just say the word chariots at the end of the sentence… and if we don't say it then the room will know that we didn't actually mean it.” Steven nodded. “That works.”

 

“Now, allow me to explain something about how the room works. I'll put it in human computer terms to make it easier on you.” Peridot explained. “The room can do a lot, but only so much at once. If you try to create too much at once, everything starts breaking down, like a computer running out of memory. But there's a solution to that.”

 

“The rooms default uses a psychic link. It renders in real time by tapping into your memories to create realistic environments and simulations of people. And this uses a lot of RAM.” Peridot said. “But instead of real time rendering, you can save places or simulacra to the room's long term memory and call them up from there. It's like the difference between loading off a disk or a solid state drive.” Peridot explained. “So whatever you're going to do, think about all the places, items, and simulacra you need, and create them beforehand. That way there's less real-time rendering and there's less chance something goes wrong.”

 

“Also, please note the simulacra, while good at emulating personalities, don't have true free will. So you will need to give them clear and detailed instructions if you expect them to participate in a life like manner.”

 

“I've set Chariots as the keyword.” Peridot told them. “I set Apricot as a safe word, that will instantly pause everything in the room. The phrase End Scene will completely dematerialize everything that is currently spawned. And please remember, you are both able to summon the manual at will now if you have further inquiries.”

 

“Room, let me see the manual. Chariots.” Connie said. The book appeared.

 

“And you've got the keyword working too, good.” Peridot said. “Now for a little test run…”

 

“What kind of test run?” Steven asked.

 

“Well Steven, a gem of my status never really got to use one of these back on Homeworld… so as payment for services rendered I'm gonna… enjoy myself a little.” Peridot smiled coyly. She stood on tiptoe to whisper to Connie. “If I go too far, you know how to shut it down.”

 

“Too far?” Connie asked. Peridot had a very devilish grin suddenly.

 

“Room, generate a simulacra copy of Steven and save it to long term storage, then render. Chariots.” A copy of Steven appeared in front of Peridot… but wearing nothing but jeans. The real Steven shot her a nervous glance. “Generate a swanky hotel room, with king-sized bed. Exterior through the windows should look like Empire City at night. Save to storage and then render. Chariots.”

 

The environment shifted around them. They found themselves in a modern looking hotel suite, not quite as elaborate as the penthouse Greg, Steven and Pearl had stayed at in Empire, but close. Notably, one whole wall was nothing but glass, with the lights of the sleepless city filtering in like starlight. On the other side of the glass was a balcony, and beyond that balcony: Times Square. Steven too seemed awed by the scenery, but they were both pulled back into the moment by Peridot's voice.

 

“Setting up behavioral parameters… chariots.” The shirtless Cloud Steven was sitting on the bed, and Peridot was caressing his chin with one hand. “You've had feelings for a long time. You're so proud of how I've grown as a person and now you've realized it's love. And I've reciprocated. And we are about to do it for the first time.” She said all this to the Cloud Steven. “You'll listen and follow along with whatever I say from here on. Chariots.” Cloud Steven nodded.

 

“Peridot… what are you doing?” Steven asked.

 

“Test run.” She said as she phased off her jumpsuit and into black lace lingerie. “Just checking if the simulacra properly follow instructions and are… anatomically correct.” She climbed into the bed and got behind Cloud Steven, draping her arms around his shoulders. “I mean… I guess you don't HAVE to watch… but I did make this bed big enough for four people…”

 

Connie half-glared, but wasn't exactly angry.  This was absolutely a variation on something she'd said while talking to Peridot and Lapis. Steven looked extremely nervous. Connie hugged him as they began to whisper and contemplate.

 

“We have the command phrase, we could stop her.” Connie reassured him. “If you're not comfortable.”

 

“I mean… yeah… but…” Steven looked over Connie's shoulder. Peridot had begun to kiss the other Steven, who wrapped her in his arms. “Is this… something you're ok with?”

 

“It's weird… but part of it works for what I told you about the other day.” Connie glanced back to see Peridot's hand go into Cloud Steven's pants.

 

“It doesn't bother you? That she made a copy of me?” 

 

“I'm more than happy with the real thing…” Connie said. “Maybe we show her… just how much better you are than her imagination.”

* * *

Five minutes later, four naked bodies occupied the bed. Each pair was going at it… not really interacting with each other but very much watching each other. Connie and Steven were progressing through their slow and sensual pattern, while Peridot egged Cloud Steven on to fuck her harder. The amount of dirty talk from the green gem was surprising.

 

“Do we… need to talk about this later?” Steven questioned the gem.

 

“No… you clod …’ Peridot grunted, while on all fours, the cloud Steven eating her out. “This is strictly for… role-playing purposes.” She said. “Now Steven…” she turned back. “I'm ready. I'm ready for your diamond dick!” Cloud Steven moved himself into position. Beneath the real Steven, a hand reached up and grabbed a handful of his hair, gently pulling it down to Connie's face as she whispered something. Steven nodded.

 

As Cloud Steven entered from doggy-style, Peridot's eyes rolled back a bit, and when the thrusting began they came back down a bit to see Connie up in her face. She and the real Steven had mirrored their position, and positioned themselves so their faces were about a foot apart. As both were pumped into, Connie began to banter.

 

“What happened to...planning things out in advance?”

 

“You gave me this idea!” Peridot defended.

 

“And what if… I wasn't ok with you… getting railed by a clone of my boyfriend?”

 

“I gave you both… the Safewords. You haven't used them.” She seemed to be getting out of breath. “Logic dictates…” She looked past Connie at Steven. “You are both enjoying-” She was cut off.

 

Connie wasn't sure why, in that instant, she had shoved her tongue down Peridot's throat. The gem was definitely surprised, but after a moment, she had melted like butter. Connie hadn't kissed a girl since a game of spin the bottle at 15… she had forgotten about liking it. She heard a grunt of approval from her partner as he pushed them closer. When she broke away, Peridot was drooling.

 

“Maybe you're the one who needs the safe word…” Connie grinned at her.

 

“Connie… oh wow…” Peridot's tongue hung out loose. Connie came in for another kiss.

 

“Hey Steven.” The real Steven addressed the duplicate. “Let's synchronize.” The clone stared blankly. “Uh… chariots.” The clone nodded, pulling mostly out of Peridot as Steven pulled mostly out of Connie. As the human and gem continued to make out, the thrusts began to synch up. And speed up.

 

Ten minutes later, a tangled knot of very satisfied limbs lay in the bed.

 

“I can't believe… we just did that.” Connie said

 

“That was… more than I expected… but just wow…” Peridot said. Cloud Steven said nothing, but continued to nibble at her collarbone.

 

“I don't know if I can handle more… surprises like this.” Steven said.

 

“I shall submit any requests for further dalliances in writing.” Peridot half-joked. “But seriously… that was great.” She stole one last glance at the Cloud Steven.  “End scene.”

 

Cloud Steven, the hotel room, and the bed, snapped out of existence. The three of them hit the floor, which was surprisingly hard for being made out of clouds.

 

“Right… pro tip…” Peridot groaned. “Stand up before doing that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:
> 
> Peridot confesses to Lapis and Amethyst that she got a little carried away. And accepts the consequences...


	8. [LapiAmeDot] Good Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot confesses to Lapis and Amethyst that she got a little carried away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter specific tags:  
> \- Three some  
> \- Bondage  
> \- Rough Sex  
> \- Shapeshifting  
> \- Tentacles
> 
> Hey, look at that, another early update. I may shuffle the release days, it seems like Thursdays I have a lot going on where I can't post. Let me know in the comments if y'all have a preferred day of the week for the non-Monday update.

“Yo Peri.” Amethyst called out upon seeing her enter the barn. She lay on a couch in front of the TV, while a few feet behind her Lapis was curled up in her hammock with a book.

 

“Hello Amethyst.” Peridot sat down on the couch next to her. She didn't recognize what Amethyst was watching, but whatever it was, it seemed old, British, and farcical. Four men were trying to convince a fifth man that the one of them had eaten a toaster.

 

“So….did you get the room fixed up?”

 

“Yeah.” Peridot said. “It wasn't that messed up, just needed a few tweaks.”

 

“Good.” Amethyst leaned back.

 

“Did Rose ever let you in her room?”

 

“Lots of times. Why?”

 

“You just… weren't on the admins list.”

 

“The what now?”

 

“It wasn't set up to listen to you.”

 

“Ah. Yeah, I kinda just told her what I wanted and she made it. Didn't think about it.”

 

“Uh huh.” Peridot said. “Was there ever anything you wanted and she said no?”

 

“Not that I can remember.”

 

“Hm…”

 

“Lot of questions, ‘Dot. Something going on?”

 

“Well, I had Steven add me to the whitelist so… we could hypothetically use the room… at least when they aren't.”

 

“That could be interesting.” Amethyst admitted after a moment's pause.

 

“Did you just say we could use the simulation bay?” Lapis perked up.

 

“Well, technically we would still need Steven to let us in and out… since it is tied to his gem.”

 

“But he said we could use it?” Lapis asked.

 

“I… I'm sure if we asked.”

 

“So we could use the room for sexy times, but Steven would have to be involved?” Amethyst questioned.

 

“To get in and out, yes.”

 

“Pass.” Amethyst said. “We can fuck all we want out here. I'd feel too weird about it.”

 

“Amethyst, you don't understand.” Lapis floated over and onto the couch so Peridot was between them. “Those simulation bays are fucking amazing.”

 

“But you guys… Steven's like… my _little brother_. It would be like asking to borrow a sex toy from him or something. Way too awkward.”

 

“Steven may not be as offended by the idea as you seem to believe.” Peridot pressed.

 

“It's ok, Peridot…” Lapis leaned on her hard. “If she wants to miss out on smoking, bed-breaking sex that's her business.”

 

“We could have that out here.” Amethyst pouted.

 

“Right… but it's still the three of us.” Lapis reached past Peridot and twisted some of Amethyst's hair around her finger. “In there… anyone we wanted could join in. Fictional characters… humans… other gems… surely there's someone you fantasize about…”

 

“I have to confess something!” The gem between them suddenly spoke up.

 

“Confess?” Amethyst and Lapis both asked.

 

“I uh… got carried away.” Peridot said. “We were running tests and… one of my fantasies got away from me. And then…”

 

“Calm down. That's what those rooms are for. It's basically high tech masturbation.” Lapis said.

 

“But I fucked a fake Steven!” She exclaimed. “And then Connie and the real Steven started fucking in front of me! And before I knew it it was a fucking foursome involving your quote unquote little brother!”

 

Amethyst was slack jawed. Lapis snickered.

 

“So you had sex with Steven, Connie and a cloud Steven?” Amethyst confirmed.

 

“Technically I didn't have any… contact… with the real Steven.” Peridot said. “But I know that probably doesn't make you feel any better. I'm sorry.”

 

Amethyst sat with her arms crossed. She suddenly understood that screaming into lava thing that Bismuth did from time to time.

 

“So are you saying you have feelings for Steven?”

 

“... Like I said… I got out of control.” Peridot said. “When you have the power to do literally whatever you want with no consequences, you go a little crazy.”

 

“Well… some consequences.” Lapis said circling around the back of the couch.

 

“What?”

 

“Well… I think you deserve some kind of punishment, huh?” Lapis rubbed Amethyst's shoulders. Amethyst looked up at her. “Don't you think?”

 

Amethyst sighed. Steven was an adult… she'd be a hypocrite to blame him for any of this. And the three of them had always had an open relationship. She was just a little freaked out. She needed to let it out.

 

“Sure.” Amethyst said. “A little kinky sex might be just what I need to work this out.” As Amethyst said this, a water chain closed around Peridot's ankle.

 

“I will… accept that punishment.” Peridot licked her lips as all three phased off their clothing. Amethyst whispered something in Lapis's ear, then she nodded and set back down on the couch, legs spread. With a flick of her wrist, the water chain pulled Peridot into the air and held her upside down with her crotch at Lapis’ eye level. Amethyst stepped up next to Peridot and immediately started to finger her, as Lapis watched and started taking care of herself.

 

“So… A fantasy got away from you huh?” Amethyst questioned. “Well… I think we'd both like to hear about that.” Her thumb began to press against the green gem's clit, causing her to moan. “We're waiting…”

 

“Since I came to Earth… Steven was the first one to believe in me.” Peridot said. “Of course I'd feel grateful, and that could lead to attract-”

 

“He cut me loose from the mirror. I never had any fantasies about him…” Lapis said calmly as she drove her own fingers deep.

 

“Yeah… his fusion on the oth-” Peridot tried to argue, but was silenced when fingers with Lapis’ own fluids were shoved in her mouth.

 

“You wanna finish that sentence?” Lapis grinned menacingly. Peridot shook her head. Amethyst noted this exchange, but decided it needed to be unpacked later. She withdrew her hand.

 

“Finish explaining.” Amethyst crossed her arms.

 

“And of course… to find out he was a diamond… what gem wouldn't?” Peridot explained, disappointed she was no longer being stimulated by either partner. She decided to say something to rile the quartz up more. “And that should go double for you since you were made for Pink Diamond. All those times you were Smoky Quartz, don't tell me you've never thought about-” Peridot was interrupted by another object entering her mouth… this time a large purple dick.

 

As Amethyst began to thrust into the inverted gem's throat, she gestured at Peridot's other ankle, which Lapis obligingly suspended in the air to stabilize her. As Amethyst fucked her throat, she shapeshifted her tongue long and thick and began to push it in and out of the green gem's pussy. Peridot began to moan, but was mostly muffled by the member.

 

Suddenly, Lapis was behind Amethyst, arms wrapped around her, cupping and squeezing her breasts.

 

“You seem tense… you need some cooling off?” She questioned. Amethyst nodded, tongue otherwise occupied. A shapeshifting glow later, she felt something icy cold prod her behind. Lapis could manipulate the temperature of water stored in her hard light form to create a variety of sensations… from icicle dildo to cattle prod and everything in between. Her slightly-above-freezing dick slid into her warm pussy.

 

Lapis fucked Amethyst. Amethyst fucked Peridot. And Peridot just hung upside down in mid air and took it.

 

Amethyst came first, withdrawing her tongue before cumming in Peridot’s mouth. She fell back on to Lapis, who remained beneath her and kept fucking, while also moving the water chains down so Peridot's upside down form could kiss Amethyst as she bounced upon her.

 

Lapis came next; like her dick, it was chilled and immensely satisfying to the recipient. As she withdrew, the water chains dissolved, and Peridot dropped to the floor right in front of Amethyst's crotch. Despite Amethyst's enthusiastic tongue work, Peridot had yet to release, but she was breathing heavily.

 

“Seems she still hasn't gotten it.” Lapis said to Amethyst. “You may just have to break her of it.”

 

“How so?” Amethyst said after a moment.

 

“Remember the episode where the camp counselor caught Jimmy smoking and made him smoke a whole pack at once?”

 

“I can't remember what I ate today after that fucking.” Amethyst admitted. “Explain what you mean.” Lapis leaned over her and whispered. “Well… that might work… so long as he never finds out…” Lapis stepped over behind Peridot, pinning her in place with her own two hands instead of water constructs.

 

“What are you two scheming?” Peridot demanded.

 

“You want Steven?” Lapis asked. Amethyst's whole form was enveloped in a shapeshift.

 

“How about more Steven then you can handle?” The purple-skinned, white haired Steven said cockily. And Amethyst had made him far larger than the real or cloud Steven by a mile.

 

“Oh my stars…”

 

As she took the giant dick, Peridot's eyes rolled back. She was thankful her internal dimensions were malleable even if she couldn't externally shapeshift. But it was still large enough that her stomach distended outward with each thrust. Ame-Steven grinned and Peridot felt a twitch whenever she made a sound.

 

The hands holding her suddenly became larger, with a blue-toned Steven bending over to kiss her. She let the Lapi-Steven take full control of the momentum, unable to move willingly with her body wracked with sensation. She felt water pool beneath them and start to take form… watery hands cupped her from below as a cock made from ice went inside her ass, attached to a Steven water clone.

 

“So… enough Steven for you?!” Amethyst shouted as she thrust harder and harder. Peridot was a limp, drooling figure between the three impostors. Rather than spend any brainpower to respond, she allocated all that remained to imagining a 4th, real Steven, watching it all, as he had in the room. How his innocent and scandalized facade would give way to approval. And their trio would become a quintet with him and Connie...

 

“Fuck fuck fuck…” Amethyst repeated as she came in Peridot, the shapeshift giving way as she lost control. Despite losing the Steven shape, she kept her cock and kept it pumping. Lapis pulled away from the kiss in order to hear Peridot's screaming orgasm. She dismissed the water clone beneath her, but left the ice dick inside Peridot to slowly melt.

 

The green and purple gems lie on the floor on their backs, exhausted. Lapis lay on her stomach between them, gently stimulating them both with water tentacles from her gem.

 

“So… are we cool now?” She asked them both.

 

“Yeah… we're cool…” Amethyst said after a pause. “Sorry I got so upset earlier.”

 

“And I'm sorry for what I said earlier…” Peridot said. “You know that was just dirty talk right? I don't think that you'd really…”

 

“It's cool. I knew you didn't mean it.” Amethyst smiled.

 

“Good talk, girls.” Lapis gave a closed eyed smile as the water tentacles massaged them gently. “I think we worked out a lot of issues today.”

 

“Well…” Amethyst looked over at Peridot and read her expression. She mouthed at her:  **_DO IT._ **

 

“...our issues, but not _yours_.” Amethyst said slowly. “Which of Steven's fusions was Peridot talking about?”

 

“I'll give you one guess!” Peridot teased.

 

In an instant, the water tentacles went from a gentle clitoral massage to deep penetration, with a yelp from both.

 

“Drop it, you two.”

 

“Or what?” Amethyst asked.

 

“If one of you implies something again, I will tentacle fuck you both until the sun comes out, understand?” She threatened. Amethyst looked past Lapis at Peridot, who licked her lips and gave a pleading look.

 

“So when did you start crushing on Stevonnie?” Amethyst asked, knowing she wouldn't get an answer.

 

Lapis made good on her threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can probably tell from that ending that E350tb has gotten in my head with something. Stay tuned...
> 
> Next time:
> 
> After discovering the room can simulate breathing underwater, Steven has a fun scene idea involving Merpeople. Connie hopes it doesn't involve a musical number, but it IS Steven after all...


	9. [Connverse] Down Where It's Wetter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering they can simulate breathing underwater, Steven and Connie devise an underwater Role play.
> 
> As with all Connverse chapters, a reminder that these are older, adult versions of the characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter specific tags:
> 
> \- Role play: Merpeople  
> \- Magic  
> \- Underwater Sex
> 
> (Also for the record, I completely forgot Mer-May was a thing until it started flooding my tumblr dash. This was already a loose concept, but I decided to push it up for the sake of themeing. I hope you enjoy.)

She should have been dead.

 

The ship had capsized in the middle of the Atlantic. There weren't enough lifeboats. She had treaded in stormy water until her body just could not fight anymore. She sank into the ocean's cold embrace…

 

She woke up cold and wet. And feeling oddly weightless, like the air around her was water. But it couldn't be water. She could breathe. And she was floating in mid air. Mid water? Why could she breathe?!

 

She moved slowly and turned her head carefully, as if any sudden movement would collapse whatever miracle was taking place here. She was in a shipwreck… but not her shipwreck. This one was wood, and overgrown with greenery that she assumed would take years to manifest. Light streamed down through some cracks in the wooden ceiling, but everything was pretty muted in ocean blue. Except a flash of pink in the corner or her eye. When she darted her head back around towards the pink, something collided with her.

 

“You're alright!” The young man shouted, wrapping arms around her in a hug. She heard him clear as day as if he was speaking through air, and it was his touch that brought to Connie's attention something she had failed to notice while distracted by her impossible situation. She was completely naked. And now being hugged. She instinctively cried out and kicked out of his hold, and expected water to rush into her lungs, but it didn't. The young man backed away from her apologetically.

 

“I… I'm new to this magic thing, but the spell worked!” He said. “I'm glad you're ok. I'm Steven…” He held a hand up to his chest. Connie's eyes were led down to the pink gemstone she'd spotted earlier… and then down towards his legs… leg… tail.

 

From the waist down, his form was covered in metallic sheened pink scales. She was staring at a bonafide Merman. With a hairless chest and defined muscles and a big goofy smile. And he was staring at her. Naked. She covered herself by reflex despite the fact that he'd seen everything. She tried to speak to him, but no words came out.

 

“Are… you trying to talk?” Steven asked, sticking a finger into his ear as if cleaning out. He casually swam in a circle around her as Connie kept futility attempting to speak, growing panicked and frustrated. “It's ok, we'll figure this out…” Steven assured her. “Did I mess up the spell somehow?” He swam over to the edge of the room where an open book lay on a shelf. How it was intact in water, she did not know.

 

_ Life is precious and not given freely. An act of magic that preserves it requires a toll, which may be paid by the saver or the saved. _

 

“Oh… this is what it meant…” Steven glared at the book, and then at his gem. He turned and swam back to her. She stared at him nervously. “The spell I used to save your life and let you breathe down here… I think it also took your voice away.”

 

Connie's mouth opened to speak before realizing the flaw in the plan. So to recap: drowning; life saved by a Merman. Really cute, magical Merman. And by magic, she could now breathe freely underwater, but could no longer speak. And now Steven was looking at her teary eyed.

 

“I'm so sorry… I didn't mean for that to happen…” He pleaded forgiveness for… what exactly? Saving her life? “I'm not that good with my magic. If I was maybe I could have done something else.” As he began to cry Connie waved her hands in front of her in a placating gesture. When that didn't work, she hugged him, letting go of any concern for modesty as their bare chests touched. It occurred to her merpeople probably didn't have a concept of clothing. “I can't even ask you your name.” He said as she pat his back.

 

Connie had some mixed thoughts. The primary one being this was a dream. It was all too illogical, and the concept of losing one's voice was too rooted in another mermaid story to be a coincidence. Like many girls she had fantasies about being a mermaid as a child… although this was pretty different. But she was certain this was not real. And if it wasn't real, there were no consequences for what she wanted to do next.

 

She brought her face close to his and held there until he was staring into her eyes. She closed them, opened her mouth and pushed forward, trusting he was doing the same.

 

The kiss was tender. Exploratory. The merman's mouth had a salty taste, which made her crave more. Steven's arms wrapped around her as his tail kicked, sending them both spinning. A kinetic zero-G kiss that lasted until they collided with one of the shipwrecks wooden walls, which was enough to separate their lips.

 

“Oh wow Steven…” Connie said. They both froze, still in each other's arms. Steven mouthed something wordlessly. “What?” Connie realized she could now hear herself, but not Steven. He smiled at her. “Did… did you just use magic? Give up your voice for mine?” Steven vigorously nodded. Connie frowned.

 

“Na ah. Take it back.” She kissed him again forcefully, gripping his flowing black hair for a moment in the process.

 

“But… it's my fault!” Steven said. “You shouldn't be mute because of me!” Steven protested. “And what's your name anyway?” Steven kissed her back.

 

“It's Connie!” She exclaimed, out of breath after another passionate kiss. “And you don't deserve it either! You saved me!” The voice changed lips again.

 

“Connie…” Steven said. “You're beautiful. Your body. Your voice. Your soul.” He caressed her cheek. “I know we just met, but my people believe in true love at first meeting.” Steven came in to kiss her again. “So let me do this for you…” Connie tried to squirm out of his embrace to avoid the transfer back, but tasting him once more was too tempting. She felt like she could kiss him forever.

 

WAIT.

 

“Steven… is there a limit to how many times we can transfer like this?” The Merman shook his head. “Any side effects?” No again. A wave of relief washed over her. “Then let's just share you big dummy!” Steven looked starstruck, as he leaned in to retake their voice willingly. She happily passed it to him.

 

“Truly?” Steven asked. “You'd stay with me?” Connie nodded. “I thought… most humans didn't share our beliefs…” Connie gestured at herself, and Steven gave a brief and efficient kiss.

 

“Call it strange… but I feel like I've already known you a long time.” She teased. “Also, you keep saying “our”. Are there more merpeople like you?”

 

_ Smooch. _

 

“We've got a whole city!” Steven exclaimed. “My mom was the queen for a long time, but I'm not “mature enough” to take over yet.” He said with disdainful finger quotes.

 

_ Smooch. _

 

“You're not just a Merman, you're a prince?!” Steven shrugged at her. The fantasy just kept flowing. A really good dream. That could get better. “Steven… I want you to… do some things for me.” The Merman nodded attentively. 

 

For the first time since she had awoken underwater, she loosened the tight grip holding her legs together. If Steven had never encountered humans, he probably didn't know how things worked down there. And she couldn't spot a suitable organ among his pink scales. But she knew from the many exchanges of the past few minutes he had a talented mouth.

 

“Can you… kiss me down here?”

 

In response, the Merman swam between her legs, looping behind her, and settling upside down from her own perspective in front of her. Without further prompting or explanation, Steven began to please her. Connie moaned in response, as Steven's pink tail swished eagerly in front of her. She felt the sudden need to touch it.

 

Starting at his waist where the flesh met scales, she caressed him, running her hand gently along the full length of what would be his leg. The fin at the end looked delicate; she didn't touch it with her hands but planted a kiss on the cartilage. 

 

Beneath her, Steven's mouth and one hand worked her over, while the other hand squeezed at her butt. It sure seemed as if the Merman had past experience, as he hit all the right spots. Her own arms floated freely as her spine bent, letting Steven and the water carry her into an optimal position.  Steven wasn't upside down anymore, she was, and his hands held her legs apart so his face could dig deeper and deeper, fueled by her ecstatic cries.

 

After her orgasm, Steven floated a short distance away and smiled at her blissful face. He swam up and kissed her, claiming the voice.

 

“Merpeople know what sex is.” He said quietly. “Although that was my first time.” She didn't bother taking the voice back, but Steven could read her lips.

 

_ You're incredible. _

 

“I love you Connie…” He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

 

They floated in this embrace for several minutes before quietly ending the scene.

* * *

“Ok… so was that as good for you as it was for me?” Connie asked. “Because I know you didn't get to come.”

 

“Yeah.” Steven assured her. “I got to kiss you over and over and say all that romantic stuff.”

 

“I know you love that, but what about physically?”

 

“I mean… I did have the room map the nerve endings of the tail elsewhere.” He admitted.

 

“Ohhh… wish I'd known, I would have been a little more interested in it.”

 

“It's all good. What about you?”

 

“The low gravity part was really great, and your so cute when you start getting uber romantic.” Connie told him. “I… really liked the aspect of us ‘meeting for the first time'. It was really fun. Maybe we can work out more roleplay scenarios with that?”

 

“I'm sure we can come up with something.”

 

“Do you wanna do this one again sometime?”

 

“Sure! Anything you want to do different though?”

 

“Well, I'm gonna stroke your tail a lot more.” Connie said thoughtfully. “And… we can do the musical number.” 

 

Steven grinned, the opening notes of  _ Under the Sea _ in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:
> 
> In the years since the uncorruption, Bismuth has been leading the construction of a gem city on the site of the old Alpha Kindergarten, where gems live free and many of the now healed Crystal Gems reside. When the gems visit for a ceremony and festival, Bismuth pulls Pearl aside to show her something special she’s been working on...


	10. [BisPearl] Citadel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bismuth has been leading the construction of a gem city on the site of the old Alpha Kindergarten, where gems live free and many of the now healed Crystal Gems reside. After a wedding, Pearl and Bismuth do something they wish they got around to more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter specific tags:
> 
> \- Gem-Play  
> \- Beach Sex
> 
> EDIT - 9/4/19
> 
> Oh hai Steven Universe movie, contradicting my worldbuilding. Looks like I got the city part right but the wrong place. Maybe I'll rewrite this someday to take place in Little Homeworld instead, but meh, doesn't really change the story that much.

Connie awoke to her boyfriend humming loudly. It was a familiar tune, one she’d first heard him sing while preparing for Garnet’s wedding. She pried her eyes open to see him dressed in a new tuxedo, doing his hair, and smiling in the mirror.

 

“Morning!” He said cheerily. Connie nodded groggily. Her brain tried to boot up and remember why he was up so early and dressed up. He must have seen the blank look on her face, because he put his hands on his hips in mock disapproval.

 

“OK, I’m stumped.” She admitted.

 

“The wedding.” He said. “Topaz and Topaz?”

 

“OHHH.” She answered.

 

“You sure you can’t come with me?”

 

“I’m helping Mom and Dad pack, remember?” Connie said, finally sitting up in bed. “Also… those two kinda kidnapped us that one time.” Steven waved a hand dismissively.

 

“Details.”

 

“Honey, I love how easily you can brush that kinda thing off, I really do.” Connie said. “But I really do need to help my parents.” She got out of bed and hugged him. “Now go officiate the hell outta that wedding.”

 

“OK…” He smiled. “I’ll save you some cake.”

 

“Will there be cake? It’s an all-gem wedding.” Connie questioned.

 

“There is ALWAYS cake.” Steven took a step backwards down the stairs, winking and making finger guns. “It’s in my contract.”

 

“OK, have fun.” Connie turned away from him to look for a change of clothes.

 

“In case you change your mind, I’m leaving the Warp Whistle on the coffee table!” He shouted from downstairs. “LOVE YOU!” He shouted with raised volume from the warp pad before it chimed and he vanished into the light.

* * *

Five years ago, when the battle with Homeworld ended and all the corrupted gems were restored, that was when Era 3 truly began in the eyes of most gems. The Third Era was defined by a number of differences, most of which came directly from the influence of Steven Pink Diamond Universe.

 

There was freedom for gems. Many still adhered to their programming and chose to remain in their positions, but those who wished for something more were free to pursue it. And Earth was THE hotspot to do so. And even those who remained in their positions had more freedom in their day to day lives.

 

Planets were no longer being colonized in the same way. Kindergartens were established on worlds that were either inhospitable to life, or in a minimally invasive way. Peridot’s research in her time on Earth had led to a more sustainable method, which was slower, but didn’t inflict permanent damage. But it turns out, when you don’t need to sustain a planet-razing military force, taking things slower wasn’t a problem.

 

Cross-gem fusion was allowed. And fusion for reasons other than combat. And just general relationships between gems regardless of social status. And the story of a very special cross-gem fusion from the Crystal Gems, whose gems had committed their very lives to each other, and the special ceremony that went with it… that had caught on.

 

Steven was by far the most popular person to conduct these weddings, though Blue had done a few and teamed with Steven to force Yellow’s hand and get her doing them too. White… no. Not yet. Baby steps, Steven had said. Then Yellow had asked what a baby was and that was a whole day…

 

Era 3 entailed a lot of old gems trying to live a new life. The corrupted Crystal Gems had known only the diamonds… then war. And now that it was over, everyone was figuring themselves out. And they needed a place to do it. And so Bismuth, with the collective effort of all the gems, had begun to build.

 

The Citadel.

 

Constructed on the ruined land of the Alpha Kindergarten, an eclectic skyline began to emerge. Twisting, gleaming spires. Industrial concrete structures. Suburban houses stacked atop one another. Abstract dwellings which one generally wouldn’t identify as a dwelling. Large public spaces on the outskirts, past the line where things could grow. The only rule in building was that no one could boss anyone else around. Everyone could build and live how they wanted. And somehow it worked out.

 

Thus it was, Mayor Bismuth looked up at the city from the Kindergarten floor. She was the Mayor in the same sense that one could be Mayor in an Animal Crossing game; no actually responsibilities or decision making, just around to lend a hand (or other tool) where she could. It just made for a fun nickname in her mind. The warp pad remained where it was, but much of the walls that had once been gem holes had been carved out to create dwellings and community spaces, although a particular segment of wall remained untouched, for sentimental and historic value.

 

The pad chimed behind her and Steven stepped out of the warp stream, looking dapper and all grins.

 

“Hey meatball.” She went to ruffle the young man's hair as she always did, but he agilely evaded her grasp.

 

“No no I just did the hair!” He replied playfully.

 

“Well it looks too good! You make the rest of us look bad!” She stopped chasing him and they both smiled at each other.

 

“I love the new armor.” Steven pointed out.

 

“Thanks. It's the same armor actually. Little Green just painted it for me.” She gestured at the armor, which had been painted black except for details on the chestplate, which had a swath of it's natural light blue and a painted on red bowtie. It was the armor equivalent of a tuxedo t-shirt.

 

“So how are the brides?” Steven started up a spiral staircase to the surface set into one of the walls as Bismuth followed.

 

“Nervous. Garnet and Rhodey are working them through it.”

 

“What are they nervous about?”

 

“Well, something tends to go wrong at these things.” Bismuth joked. “Remember Garnet’s?”

 

“Ok, but name one other time.”

 

“That Morganite crashing Rhodey's.”

 

“Ok, one other time.”

 

“The time Blue Diamond made everyone cry. That one Ruby trying to hijack the ceremony by proposing to Cheeto Puff. When that Jade ate some of the cake but didn't understand she had to shapeshift first. Then there was…”

 

“Your point's made.” Steven sighed. “Just, if the universe could do me a solid and have nothing go wrong this time, that would be great.”

 

“Seems like that'd be missing half the fun.” Bismuth joked.

* * *

Contrary to the tone Bismuth had set, everything had gone fine this time. It looked like there was a moment when an Aquamarine was about to stir things up, but she'd given a nice polite little speech instead. And Bismuth had caught the bouquet. Again. The flowers seemed to hone in on her about 70% of the time, and the gems throwing swore they weren't aiming at her, but at this point it was a running gag. Bismuth sat off to the side and watched the dance floor, where the newly committed Permafusion was chatting with some others.

 

“Is the universe trying to tell you something?” A slender hand touched her shoulder plate, it's owner staring at the bouquet.

 

“Oh don't you start too Pearl!” Bismuth rolled her eyes.

 

“I mean, it's a silly superstition anyway, I just thought you'd be fun to tease.” Pearl straightened the collar of her tux. “And I was right.” She sat down next to Bismuth.

 

“Explain it again?”

 

“Humans think that if you catch the bouquet, it's a portent that you will be next to get married.” Pearl said. “Of course, some humans make it a self-fulfilling prophecy by then rushing a relationship.”

 

“Yeah, not happening.” Bismuth said.

 

“I get it.” Pearl told her. “As enjoyable as I find these ceremonies, it's just not for me. I spent 5000 years tied down to one person… I don't think I'd wanna do that again. As long as the people I love are okay with an open relationship, I just don't see any need.”

 

“Yeah, I just don't feel that way about anyone.” Bismuth said. Pearl gave her a strange look.

 

“Well… I had noticed you didn't seem to have any relationships like that…” Pearl said thoughtfully. “But I always thought that you still had those feelings.” She seemed a little hurt. Bismuth blushed.

 

“No no, that's not what I meant!” She rushed. “I mean… I don't think there's anyone I'd want to marry or permafuse with, not that I don't have feelings for yo-GEMS!” Her intonation ticked up and her blush intensified as she corrected herself. Pearl smiled at her.

 

“Ah… that's good to hear.” Pearl pretended that she didn't catch her slip-up. She slid up closer to Bismuth. “So who do you have feelings for?” She leaned on her.

 

“Uhhm…” Bismuth froze up. “... well there's… no…”

 

Garnet was a her long time best friend, but there wasn't any sexual attraction there. Little Green was feisty and they spent a lot of time talking shop in construction and technology… but no, didn't feel that way about her either. Rose back in the day? No, that was just respect, up until the betrayal.

 

No… if she was to be completely honest with herself, there was only one gem she'd felt _that_ way about.

 

“Hey… you wanna get out of here?” Bismuth asked. “Maybe… do something for old times sake?”

 

“I thought you'd never ask.”

* * *

It was dark when they returned to Beach City. And rainy. Perfect for keeping any prying human eyes away, although they still walked about a mile down the beach away from civilization. Already soaked by rainwater, the pair phased off their clothes and lay down in the shallow waters. Half in the water, in the dark and the rain, they made love.

 

They had done this a few times long ago, during the rebellion. Stretches where Rose Quartz had gone “missing” and left Pearl in charge and very pent up. They had done it a few more in the last decade since Bismuth's return… but not regularly, as both of them had significant time commitments to help reintegrate the uncorrupted gems. By Bismuth's count, this was only their seventh encounter in the combined 5510 years. But every one of them was vivid in her mind. And Pearl seemed to remember them too, and knew just what she liked.

 

Pearl sat atop her, hand in hand with Bismuth, grinding her organs on her own while the coming and going of water changed the sensation. She kept intense eye contact, never pointing her eyes down at Bismuth's breasts. Bismuth couldn't say the same… her eyes constantly wandered down to Pearl's petite tits and her incredible urge to touch them, but was held back the svelte gems hands holding hers.

 

When Pearl finally leans down and kisses her it's a mercy. Her hands wrapped around Bismuth's neck and shoulders, while Bismuth's feel almost her whole torso… her strong and weathered hands massaging the tight and toned muscles of Pearl's shoulders and back. She doesn't make a sound but the extra enthusiasm in her kiss meant Bismuth was doing it right.

 

A few minutes later they abruptly changed positions. Pearls head was underwater with Bismuth's pussy, taking full advantage of not needing to breathe to work her over with her mouth and both hands. Two of Bismuth's over-sized fingers pleasured Pearl, who's pelvis hovered just above her gem. She squeezed Pearl's thigh in her other hand as she quickened her finger's pace. Pearl did the same. They both came, although Bismuth's was lost in the tide, Pearl's fluids had come on her chest… and some on her very sensitive gem. As Pearl righted herself, Bismuth lay flat on her back

 

“Pearl… can you please do the thing?” Bismuth pleaded. Pearl nodded. No more explanation was necessary. Pearl wiped up the fluid from across Bismuth's chest, lubricating her whole left hand. And gently inserted the hand into the hollow facets of Bismuth's gem.

 

Her gem's interior surfaces were incredibly sensitive. A gentle touch was pleasurable. Too much pressure and there was pain. Her hands made for building were not small or precise enough for the former. But Pearl's hand fit perfectly, and the insertion sent a shiver up her spine.

 

Pearl held her hand inside, slender fingers sliding across the smooth surfaces and rough corners. Bismuth moaned her name, her body seemingly paralyzed with sensation. Her hand was literally in her lover’s heart. She could be cracked if she tried to stimulate herself in this way… but Bismuth had such absolute trust in her to be so vulnerable.

 

Carefully removing her hand, Pearl leaned in to kiss her again. Bismuth wrapped her arms around her again. Pearl. The Pearl who belonged to no one. But at this moment, stars Bismuth wished she could. Their gems began to glow as a larger wave washed over them. What was left behind was a fusion… two legs, three arms. Four eyes. Rainbow hair flowing to their shoulders. One satisfied smile as the three arms hugged their body. As the tide came in, they relaxed and sank into the sand for an underwater rest.

 

No… neither of them wanted to stay like this forever.

 

But it was still pretty nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Ok, that took way longer than it should have. In truth, I've been writing all this time, just out of order. I have nearly ten chapters worth ready to go. Just....they're later in the story. And I dragged my feet on this for so long... And through multuple rewrites.
> 
> Taking name/gem suggestions for the BisPearl fusion!
> 
> In the interest of not locking myself into another prompt and causing more delays, no more "next time" for now. It'll just be a surprise. Back to twice a week updates for now, at least until I get through this backlog.


	11. [LapiVonnie] Riptide Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis wants to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Specific Tags
> 
> \- Role play: High Fantasy  
> \- Dubious Consent  
> \- Water Bondage  
> \- Orgasm Denial  
> \- Voyerusim

The year was… unimportant. It was medieval, that's all that mattered. The kingdom was subjected to a great drought, causing not only crop failures, but even a shortage of drinking water. The queen blamed the drought on a curse set by a witch, who claimed she had been slighted but the Queen denied. And so she dispatched the Prince and his Knight to the dark castle to slay the Water Witch and set free the rains and save their people.

* * *

“We've come to slay the water witch!” Shouted Connie, sword drawn and aimed forward after Steven had kicked down the door. Connie wore a set of padded leather armor with metal plates along the limbs, her hair drawn back into a ponytail. Steven was wearing full blown plate armor, complete with a medieval tower shield and a lance in the other hand.

 

“Or you know… you could give back the rain.” Steven said. “We don't really want to hurt you.”

 

“I do.”

 

“I know Connie, but wouldn't it be better if she was good?”

 

From the throne across the hall, Lapis snickered. She was wearing a royal blue robe that hung loose in the front.

 

“Well, I would normally be the one hurting you.” Lapis spoke from across the room. “Your family did keep me enslaved for five generations…” Connie stepped in front of Steven defensively, even though he was the one with the shield.

 

“Let free the rains!” Connie demanded. “You're hurting people who have nothing to do with your grudges.”

 

“No.” Lapis said. “Eventually they will understand the queen is at fault and depose her. Until then this land will remain barren.”

 

“Then you leave us no choice but to kill you and break the spell.” Connie stated. But behind her, the Prince's lance clattered to the ground. He stepped forward pleadingly.

 

“Lapis, please.” Steven said. “When I… when I set you free all those years ago, I didn't think you'd do something like this…”

 

“And I will always be grateful for the kindness of a child. Have you noticed that the young have not been dying of thirst as the old have?” Lapis said.

 

“Coincidence.” Connie muttered.

 

“Providence.” Lapis corrected as she rode to her feet. She began to leisurely close the gap between them. Connie tried to rush her, but found herself frozen in place. Steven also seemed unable to move. Without her control, her arm flung her sword across the room where it clattered uselessly, Steven's shield joining it.

 

“No human can slay me.” Lapis stated. “How could they… you're all mostly water after all.” With a mere thought, Steven began to float through the air towards her. “You are puppets to me. And I could kill both of you an instant by draining you dry.”

 

“No wonder the queens locked you away.” Connie muttered in defeat, robbed of the ability to fight she had dedicated her life to attaining.

 

“But like I said… I don't intend to kill you.” Lapis hand caressed Steven's paralyzed face. “When the House of Quartz collapses I shall be the new and just Queen. And I shall require a court.” Steven dropped to his knees as Lapis relaxed her control. “The two of you will obey me, and if you do not, I will control your bodies such that you do.” She looked at Steven hungrily.

 

“Now Prince… strip.”

 

“What the fuck?!” Connie shouted.

 

“You too Knight.” Lapis ordered. “Come help him with his armor.”

 

“Connie… we have to.” Steven said. “I can feel her moving my limbs. I can't resist…” His hands unbuckled the tassets from his chestplate. Connie felt it too… she wanted to resist. But it was overpowering. She stripped the armor from her arms as she unwillingly approached the witch. She winced with each effort as she struggled against the pull. “Don't fight it. We can't win. Just do what she says…” Steven said.

 

“Stop making him say that!” Connie demanded.

 

“I have done nothing to his words.” Lapis said. “He merely understands his situation better than you. Now help him.” She nodded at Steven, who had removed all the armor he could on his own. Feeling her muscles relax, Connie took her first willing motions to step behind him and unlatch the chestplate. As his Knight, she had helped to dress and undress his armor many times, often intimately, but never before an enemy.

 

“Tell me Steven… when you visited me in the tower before freeing me… is she the squire you described?”

 

“Yes.” Steven said.

 

“You were right, she is beautiful.” Connie froze. “I'm sure your children will be splendid someday.” Both of them were now stripped of armor, wearing simple cotton under cloth beneath.

 

“Uh… we're not…” Connie tried to counter what Lapis had said, but Steven glanced back at her with a hurt look. Did he feel that way about her? Did she feel that way about him or was it merely her knightly principles… oh gods she did feel that way about him, though she knew it was far beyond her station to do so.

 

It was unclear whether the witch had the power to read minds or could merely see the wheels turning in her head upon her face.

 

“Now kiss.” She brought her hands together and without giving them the choice to comply or not, their bodies moved without will, smashing together, tongues clashing, hands groping, voices moaning. Lapis gradually relaxed her control as their mutual lust ensured the display would continue. The witch's own hand went down into her robes as she watched, and desiring to see more, she ramped up their emotions.

 

The prince, overcome with lust, tore the cloth off his knight while her hands slid into his waistband. In moments they were both naked, on the floor, the knight wrapped in his arms while her sword hand grasped his cock. As Lapis’ own masturbation began to pay dividends, her concentration lapsed, and the trance was broken for a moment. The prince and the knight stared at each other with blushing faces, their hands retreating from each other. Connie turned her head towards Lapis.

 

“How cruel witch…” She said scornfully. “Tempting us with that which could never be…”

 

“Connie… I…”

 

“You are a prince… and though I rose to your knight I am no princess.” Connie said tearfully. “We can't change our fates…”

 

“But I can.” Lapis pulled her hand out of herself, her fingers dripping. She walked towards the couple as she continued. “You desire to be together, but the world would tear you apart. By my magic… I can make you inseparable.” 

 

Connie looked uncertain. Steven wrapped his arms around her and whispered something in her ear. After a moment she nodded. Steven rose to his knees and lifting her into a bridal carry as he did so.

 

“I renounce my title. I want to be with her. Please, work your magic.” He said. He leaned in to kiss her. Lapis held her hand out, palm spread forcefully at the two, who were enveloped in pink light. The singular, androgynous form that appeared lying on the floor had a massive grin on their face.

 

“Oh… this is incredible…” Stevonnie said. “It's like their having sex in my head…” Their own dick had come into the world already hard.

 

“Welcome to this world.” Lapis said. “So long as you exist, no force of man shall separate the lovers…” Before she could continue, she noticed Stevonnie staring at her open robe and already stroking their cock.

 

“Sorry… what they're doing in here's kinda intense. I can't help it.” They explained. Lapis smiled.

 

“This maddening lust will pass in time… but for now… why don't I welcome you to my kingdom?” A bare blue foot pressed up against Stevonnie's cock, drawing a moan from the fusion.

 

“Oh gods yes…” They replied, still stroking themselves.

 

“Well then leave it to me.” She ordered. Hesitantly, the fusion released their grasp, although their hand brushed Lapis ankle as it pulled away. Lapis trapped their cock between her big toe and second toe, and began moving up and down. She noticed the fusion simultaneously had female components as well, when Stevonnie moaned extra hard as her other toes brushed against the clit.

 

“Tell me your name.”

 

“Stevonnie.” They said without hesitation.

 

“Stevonnie… what do you desire from this world?”

 

“For this to never end…” They answered. “They're still fucking in here. There's so much…” Stevonnie's dick was already leaking white. Lapis removed her foot, to Stevonnie's disappointment, but then excitement when Lapis threw her robe aside completely and kneeled towards her.

 

“I can grant that request…” She said, before deep throating their cock. As they squirmed beneath Lapis, the whole room seemed to be getting wet. An inch or so of water covered the floor, and watery chains rose up to hold them in place. Simultaneously, watery hands began to work at their hair; soaking, straightening, gently pulling. Stevonnie's felt herself about to come… and so did Lapis. Water ringed around their cock and hardened into an icy ring with a yelp of surprise. Lapis withdrew her mouth and stared at Stevonnie's twitching dick, restricted from coming.

 

“Not quite yet.” Lapis lay down in the water. “You'll need to melt that off if you want to come.” Lapis spread her legs. As the water released it's grip, Stevonnie knew what they were expected to do. They knelt over Lapis, but now their soaking wet hair fell forward, partially hiding her face from them. As they entered her, Lapis’ legs locked around their waist. Then her arms around them. Then her lips. Stevonnie bucked wildly as if trying to dislodge the blue gem, who stayed firm. 

 

The friction of each thrust and Lapis’ hot pussy made the ice stopping them from coming thinner and thinner. But the backed up fluid was getting painful, and they needed to go faster. They needed to release. Lapis’ kiss broke off, her body falling simply against the floor as she kept her legs locked. She cried out with ecstasy. They felt themseleves coming harder. It still couldn't get out! But the ice was thin enough… something could break it.

 

In an instant of shapeshifting, their dick tripled in size inside of Lapis, breaking apart what remained of the ice ring and finally relieving the pressure. Stevonnie and Lapis both moaned as they spilled inside her, Lapis’ stomach distended due to the triple sized cock. Stevonnie pulled out, shapeshifting to regular size in but a moment, but Lapis did not shrink, and she leaked.

 

“Are they still fucking in there?” Lapis asked the fusion.

 

“I think they stopped for a while to watch us.” Stevonnie answered. “They seem happy.”

 

“And you?”

 

“I'm happy… I want to do this all the time.”

 

“Very good.” Lapis stood up on wobbly legs. “Welcome to my court… Stevonnie.”

* * *

Lapis left the room with a satisfied smile, waving to Steven and Connie as she passed them in the kitchen.

 

“Thanks Steven.”

 

“Have a good time?”

 

“Oh yes…” Lapis said. “Just uh… reliving some old times with some other Lapises…”

 

“Well have a goodnight!” Steven said innocently. 

 

Good, he bought that. Nothing to worry about.

 

Or so Lapis thought.

* * *

Connie stood in the room, manual in hand. Despite Peridot's urging, Steven still hadn't read it. But she had. Lapis sounded suspicious earlier… like she'd made that up on the fly. She knew from her childhood the key to a convincing lie was forethought and rehearsal. Lapis had given neither to hers. She probably hadn't stopped to read the manual and learned about the history functions either.

 

Connie knew she probably shouldn't. But she was too curious. After the talk at the barn about honesty and openness, she immediately lied about what she was doing in the room. She wanted to know why.

 

“Room, access history. Chariots.” Bubbles materialized around her, resembling gem bubbles, except each had a moving picture inside. By opening a bubble, the room would re-simulate that session. It was something she'd discovered in the manual, and it was neat for her and Steven to relive a particular session in the third person. She grasped a blue bubble, the most recent, and stared inside at the Lapis sitting on a throne.

 

She'd take just a peek.


	12. [Stevonnie] Self-Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering Lapis’ secret lust for Stevonnie, both the couple and their fusion have some things to work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with all Connverse chapters, a reminder that these are older, adult versions of the characters.

"This is awkward…" Connie muttered to herself as she brushed out Lion's mane while the two sat outside the car wash. Lion stared at her, judgingly. Or at least that's how it came across given her mental state. "Don't give me that look Lion." She scolded.

 

He kept giving her that look.

 

She had watched the replay of Lapis' time in the room. And then watched it again, a little turned on now that she was over the surprise. Still… she had certainly violated Lapis' privacy by doing so. And that was gnawing at her. There was her own guilt about it… but there was also the matter of how Steven would react. When she told him of course.

She knew he'd probably be more upset about the spying than Lapis' session itself. She had thought about keeping it to herself… but no, the next time they fused, Stevonnie would be able to remember something so specifically about them.

 

She just needed to rip the band aid off.

* * *

"Hey Steven, can we talk?" Connie asked that evening. After dinner the beach house had cleared out like usual.

 

"Sure." Steven laid the book he was reading on the table before making space on the couch for her. She sat down and leaned into him, and Steven could already read the seriousness on her face. He gently stroked her hair and waited to hear what she wanted to talk about.

 

"I did something wrong."

 

"Huh?"

 

"I really shouldn't have looked, but I did and you deserve to know." She prepared. "But specifically, Stevonnie deserves to know."

 

"Uh…" Steven paused. "Alright… what happened?"

 

"When you let Lapis use the room yesterday." Connie explained. "Her session involved us. And them."

 

"You looked at her history?"

 

"I did." She admitted. There was a moment of silence that seemed to stretch forever 

 

"You really shouldn't have, but I can tell your sorry about it." Steven said, squeezing her lightly in a hug.  "I'm not really the person you need to confess to though."

 

"I know… and I am going to tell her." Connie was relieved. "But we really need to sort this out before we do." Steven nodded.

 

"So… how do you want to do this?"

 

"Let's just fuse." Connie said. "I need to know how they feel about this. Since it's never really come up."

 

Stevonnie's appearances had been… scarce lately. And it was the first time since Steven and Connie became sexually active that it was on purpose. The fusion lay on the couch, fully clothed this time, processing their thoughts. From Connie, they got the gist of what was going on. Lapis was sexually interested in them… at least to the extent of fantasizing about it with the room.

 

Sexuality was… not something they had given any thought too. At most, they'd been annoyed at their components had seemed to prefer fucking eachother over being them for the last few months. And then once that collar of Peridot's showed up, they weren't around at all.

 

They had never really existed long enough in the right situation to spare a thought for sexual fantasies of their own. They were fighting, or surviving on a moon, or just living in the moment too much to stop and think about sex. Did this make them asexual or had they just not explored it yet? Difficult questions. They sat up and tapped their foot on the floor impatiently.

 

_ "What are your thoughts?"  _ They asked their components internally.

 

_ "Well… I don't know."  _ Connie's voice answered.

 

_ "It's more important how you feel about it."  _ Steven's came.

 

_ "Not helpful." _

 

_ "Take as much time as you need." _

 

_ "Whatever you decide, I can go either way."  _ Connie answered.

 

Stevonnie cracked a smile.

 

"That was a bi-joke right?" They said aloud, picking up a residual memory of Connie kissing Peridot. Attached to that memory, the feeling of Steven deep inside her. Attached to that feeling, a bunch more memories from both components. All at once. They started to sweat.

 

"Ok!" They sprung to their feet to distract themselves. "Let's go see what all the fuss is about, I guess." Rose's room sprung open to admit them.

 

Stevonnie had never used the room themselves. At any point. They quickly distracted themselves with high fiving the pink whale and testing the world's largest waterslide. Their components felt patiently impatient. After calming down a bit, they summoned a chair and summoned up the history menu using Connie's knowledge. Their hand grasped the blue bubble displaying the "throne room of the water witch".

 

"Ok… here we go."

 

Stevonnie sat to the side like a ghost and observed the scene. Lapis's fantasy scenario was certainly entertaining. They felt Steven smiling inside at the cheesy romantic dialogue between the prince and the knight. It was when they suddenly saw themselves there on the floor, naked, that their mind locked up a little.

 

They could no longer hear the words between Lapis and the cloud Stevonnie. Their eyes followed their doppleganger's hand as it stroked their dick. Then Lapis's foot… then their open mouthed smile. As watery hands groped at cloud Stevonnie, the real one jumped slightly, as if they just felt hands grab themselves. Now out of their chair, they stepped closer, watching Lapis suck them off. Cloud Stevonnie looked overtaken with sensation, eyes rolling a bit, but they could have sworn they locked eyes despite the one being a recording. There was pressure in their pants.

 

As Cloud Stevonnie buried themselves into Lapis, Stevonnie dropped their own pants, heartbeat quickening and breathing more intensely. Their penis was erect but they hesitated to touch it… like they stood at a cliff's edge and if they did there was no turning back.

 

_ "It's ok. There's nothing wrong with it if you want to."  _ Steven told them.

 

_ "Go ahead. It's fine."  _ Connie assured.

 

"No pressure…" Stevonnie muttered as sound returned to them, specifically Lapis' joyous cries. But before they could get started, the simulation ended. "Oh." They frowned. The lust subsided. They laid down in the clouds.

 

"So… that was really intense looking… I don't know if I'm ready for that." They told themselves. "Let's… just dip a toe in first? Take it slow? I just really don't know where to start." Stevonnie frowned. "Alright, one of you help me out here."

 

Stevonnie defused. Steven and Connie glanced at each other. 

 

"They don't seem too confident." Steven said.

 

"Yeah… but you felt it. They wanted to try, but they're nervous." Connie said. "I think… they're conflicted about Lapis liking them that way. We should let them try with someone other than Lapis."

 

"Who then?"

 

"Well… the people they're most comfortable with." Connie smiled.

* * *

Stevonnie reappeared a few minutes later… but Steven and Connie were both very intentionally holding back memories of that few minutes. Stevonnie noted they were now fully unclothed, but still lying in the same cloud. But…

 

"Hey…" Connie said from next to them, startling them.

 

"What… how…"

 

"Room construct. Not the real me, but my personality and stuff." Connie explained to them.

 

"Oh… that's clever I guess."

 

"So… you want to experience sex right?"

 

"I… yeah. I just…" They dithered. "I don't think I can do all that. The way that other me acted with Lapis."

 

"Do you want to act that way with Lapis?"

 

"Maybe?!" They stumbled at the question. "But… what would that even mean for you and Steven?"

 

"We'd all have to figure it out together." Connie said. "But we're willing to if that's what you want."

 

"I don't know what I want. I don't even know if I'd like it."

 

"Do you want to try it and find out?" Connie looked over their naked form.

 

"...yes."

 

"Ok, then just follow our lead." Connie then kissed Stevonnie on the lips. As Connie leaned into them, overtaken by that surreal sensation, something began to touch them below the waist. They glanced down… Steven was there too… gently caressing their female parts while his tongue teased at their dick.

 

_ "Let's all do it together."  _ The real Steven and Connie in their head told them.

 

Clever.

 

Connie continued to kiss them while Steven's mouth closed around them. He kept a slow and gentle pace, whereas Connie took a slightly more aggressive tact, groping their chest and moving from their mouth down their neck. Steven's hands massaged their rear as Stevonnie hesitantly brought their own hands onto Connie's body.

 

After a few minutes, everything was switched up, and Stevonnie couldn't quite recall how or in what order their positions changed. Connie's privates now hovered above their mouth, their tongue digging in and experiencing a new taste. Their dick was unattended, Steven's face now digging into their vagina. Scratch that, now one of Connie's hands had wandered back to grip them. She was grinning. They couldn't see Steven but imagined he was the same. With the mix of sensations the two provided them, the smiles were three for three.

 

"What do you want first?" Connie asked shortly thereafter. "Giving or receiving?"

 

"Both." Stevonnie answered with newfound confidence. Connie glanced at Steven, who shrugged.

 

"Ok… here we go…" She lowered herself onto Stevonnie's dick. They groaned… the fusion's dick was larger than any normal human… and Connie would have been in pain if she weren't a cloud construct. Just behind Connie, Steven's dick lined up with and slowly penetrated their pussy. His hands gripped their hips and thighs as the thrusting began… thrusts Stevonnie used as guidance to begin to thrust themselves into Connie, who leaned forward on them again, mouth wide open. 

 

Her tongue fought to get deeper into their mouth like it was a competition. She would lose that contest. They didn't do it consciously… didn't realize until afterwards, they shapeshifted. Tongue longer, deeper into Connie's throat. Dick… slightly longer but significantly wider. Their pussy shrank, tightening around Steven's dick. Both moaned as the changes took hold, and Stevonnie's pleasure increased.This was fun after all.

 

All three increased their pace, Stevonnie locking arms around Connie while keeping their tongue deep in her throat. They rolled, so that Stevonnie was on top of Connie now, with Steven in doggy style. Connie locked her legs around them, while Steven began to kiss Stevonnie's back as he continued thrusting. They fully understood now why their components were so addicted to this. Why anyone would be. This was a great new experience.

 

Stevonnie ushered them both out as they were coming. Side by side on their backs, Stevonnie's pink spray struck them both in the face and chest. Exhausted, they collapsed on top of their components, embracing them.

 

"I… really liked that… thanks you two." They said.

 

"Any time." Steven smiled.

 

"I think… I want to explore some more… before I go to Lapis." Stevonnie recalled their original purpose. But now they they'd had a taste, the fear and hesitation began to be supplanted by mounting anticipation. But for now…

 

Steven and Connie, the real ones, now lay next to their cloud dopplegangers. They smiled at each other.

 

"That… was actually really hot." Steven admitted.

 

"We need to try the reverse." Connie said, almost with urgency. She turned to the cloud couple. "Fuse for us and let's do all that again." In a blink, Cloud Steven and Cloud Connie were replaced by Cloud Stevonnie, and the whole thing started again.


	13. [Connverse] BIG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole "Giant Woman" thing is very much in Steven's blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with all Connverse chapters, a reminder that these are older, adult versions of the characters.
> 
> Chapter specific tags:
> 
> Macro Fetish  
> Kinda-vore-but-not-really

“Yeah, this one's not happening Connie.” Steven slid the paper across the table back at her. Each of them had a set of papers with scenarios they were pitching at each other for potential scenes.

 

“Which one do you… oh.” She picked up the rejected paper slip. “I mean, I figured that was a long shot.”

 

“Well, one, I can't shape shift that big. I am not turning into a baby again.” Steven said. “Two, it's just a little too extreme for me.”

 

“Got it.” Connie crumpled the paper up and threw it away. “But…”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I could still use the room to run it solo?”

 

“I suppose so.” Steven shrugged. “Just… be careful. It seems like there's a lot that could go wrong or you accidentally get hurt.”

 

“I'm aware. If I get carried away I might need healing after, but you're good for that right?” She grinned. Steven tossed a crumpled up paper at her in response.

 

“Healing spit is not an excuse to get yourself hurt.” He said firmly.

 

“Don't worry, I'll take all the necessary precautions.” She said. “And since I'm gonna be doing this with a cloud Steven, why don't you and Cloud Connie do… that other thing. That I said no to last week?”

 

“The classroom thing? Seriously?” Steven said.

 

“Go for it.” She said. “Ohh, but you know what else? We should have the room record so we can view each others after.”

 

“Ohh… I actually like the sound of that.” Steven answered.

* * *

Steven insisted that Connie take her turn first. He opened the door to admit her, instructing her to text him when she was done.

 

“Alright, Cloud Steven come on down! Chariots!” She clapped her hands.

 

“Hi Strawberry.” Two arms wrapped around her from behind, and there was a kiss at her neck.

 

Cloud Steven had undergone a lot of fine-tuning in the months since they'd started using the room, and he was far more realistic now. In fact, there was an ongoing game between the three of them, in which she'd be blindfolded, then challenged to pick out the real Steven. She'd been unable to tell more and more. But like everyone the room made… he was perfectly pliant to her will.

 

“I've got a challenge for you Steven.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“How big can you shapeshift?”

 

“How big do you want?”

 

“Think you could be as big as a diamond?”

 

“Probably. You know I don't have the same limitations.”

 

“Well then…” Connie grinned. “Here's what I want you to do…”

 

After a few minutes of instruction, she stripped herself down and lay back into the clouds. Steven's clothes vanished in a flash of light, revealing his semi-erect form.

 

“Are you ready then?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Steven began to grow, slowly, like a shapeshift. Taller. Taller still. To a height matching Blue or Yellow diamond. His hand alone was nearly the size of her whole body. And his dick was in scale. Connie felt a thrill as he picked her up.

 

“Wow Connie, you're like… action figure sized!”

 

“I know!” Connie said. “Crazy right?”

 

“Well… kinda limited what we can do like this without hurting you…”

 

“Well you've got to be creative then.” Connie played along. No… he had detailed instruction from her on what to do, when, and how.  And first was…

 

Steven's tongue hit her naked form like a wet blanket, starting just above the waist and dragging up, almost pulling her off her feet from recoil. It went down again and this time lower, it's very tip hitting between her legs and  _ actually _ knocking her off her feet and into Steven's palm. His hand closed firmly but gently around her torso, lifting her up above his head as he tilted his head back and stuck out his tongue.

 

Connie moaned loudly as her cunt dragged across the tip of Steven's giant tongue. He swiped his tongue back again and it hit her in a wave.

 

“Ahhh!”

 

“Are you ok?”

 

“Y-yeah…”

 

He pressed the tip of his tongue straight up and pushed her down with his hand. It was too wide to go in but the pressure was incredibly stimulating. The finger of his other hand came up before to press against her breasts and push them back and forth in a circular motion, like the control stick on a game controller. Behind her, the pinky of the hand that was holding her pressed in between her cheeks. As the multi-fronted stimulation continued, her tongue hung out the side of her mouth as she breathed heavily. The thumb on her chest let up, and Steven pulled her away from his tongue, holding her like a doll in both hands at stomach height, near his gem.

 

“You’re so small…” Steven smiled at her. The thumb and index finger of his free hand pinched her left breast and squeezed as gently as the giant could, which was quite a lot of pressure when scaled down. She cried out as he pulled, but the grip was tight enough that she was lifted a few inches off his palm before her breast slipped and she fell back. His fingers moved quickly, grasping the other breast in a similar manner, then pulling. 

 

He began to play with her joints. She felt herself bent into positions she knew she wouldn’t be able to get into of her own volition, in which she was held effortlessly. Every time she was bent a little too far she would yelp and Steven would quickly relent, but his insatiable curiosity still kept folding her into new positions. It finally went too far, as she was pulled into the splits with her ankles gripped in between two fingers of each hand. She cried out in pain, but as she had instructed, Steven did not stop, but held her in that position for a few seconds.

 

“Does that hurt?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“You need a healing bath then. One second…”

 

“No no don't put me in-” She feigned, but dropped the act as Steven inserted her in his mouth. Her legs, privates and lower torso became submerged in his saliva, while he took great care not to apply pressure with his teeth. But there was some pressure… Steven started to suck on her like a straw as his tongue slapped around her body and teased between her legs. She was a lollipop in his mouth and he was working her over to get at the center. The unfathomable feeling left her feeling light headed and dazed. 

 

She felt herself cum inside his mouth, but it was too little for him to taste. He sat down and pulled her from his mouth with a pop sound.

 

“So… still liking this idea?” She still hurt a bit… Cloud Steven’s saliva didn’t actually have healing properties, but the pain was part of this fantasy.

 

“Oh stars yes.” She said, as she was dropped from his hand next to his dick. It was as tall as she was and twice as thick. She felt like she was next to a small tree.

 

She tried to wrap her arms around it, but couldn't enclose the circumference. She started to grind against it and lick the shaft. Steven moaned in pleasure, despite the comparatively small size of the stimulated area.

 

“Connie…”

 

“Yes Steven?”

 

“I need to cum. I need your help.”

 

“Then use my body.” She said huskily, gripping the flesh with her whole hands. Steven lurched beneath her as he adjusted his position, as she now straddled his giant dick like a log. His hand closed gently around her again, and this time started sliding her back and forth along the length of his shaft. The friction would have been painful if she wasn't lubed up by multiple gallons of saliva. All her sensitive parts ground against his dick at once. She cried out as loud as she could so she could be heard over his guttural moans.

 

After what seemed like forever, Steven took her into his left hand, while he kept stroking himself with his right. His face was a restrained grimace; holding back. He held Connie out in front of the tip of his dick. She was staring down a cannon.

 

When he came, it felt like getting hit with exploding goop. Her face, her hair, her whole torso, coated in a layer of sticky, strawberry goo. She went limp as Steven laid her down and shrunk back, staring down at her. He was out of instructions.

 

“Room, end scene.” Connie muttered. Cloud Steven, as well as his discharge, vanished. She lay back to catch her breath. It had indeed been a little more than she expected. She rose and limped out of the room. She was gonna need that healing after all.

 

* * *

Later that night, with Connie healed and asleep for the night, Steven quietly snuck into the room, humming to himself.

 

_ All I wanna do is see you turn into, a giant woman, a giant woman… _

 

After Connie had gone in for her turn, he couldn't get the idea out of his mind. He imagined a giant Connie sunbathing outside the beach house… her smile wide enough to bite into the Big Donut. When Connie came out with that look on her face and that limp in her step… He imagined Giant Connie doing all sorts of things to him.

 

He was ready to get absolutely wrecked by a giant woman and he had no doubt he was his father's son.

 

He summoned Cloud Connie and set up the scenario, turning the room into the beach side by the temple in broad daylight. Cloud Connie got a myriad of instructions… and then Steven made his first vague request in a long time. They had been very careful to be specific at all times, but Steven was too excited for caution. He told the room to include as many elements of Connie's session as it could work in. His girlfriend had been mum about the specifics, but based on her wistful look he knew he wanted to experience whatever it was. Hard with anticipation, he began the session.

"So…" Peridot stood over his bed. "Don't be mad…"

 

"What?" Steven asked.

 

"There's been a gem tech accident. We can reverse it, but I need to go to Homeworld for parts."

 

"What kind of…" Steven was cut off as the light streaming through his window was blocked. A large eye… a familiar nose… a swath of black hair.

 

"Hey Steven." She said with the cadence of a whisper, but still came out quite loud for her size.

 

"I'll uh… let her explain. I'll be back in a few hours." Peridot dismissed herself.

 

Connie did explain… but Steven wasn't listening. The explosive growth had ripped her clothes off and she sat next to the temple curled up, trying to hide her breasts which were now visible from the boardwalk. The shining sun had most of her body glistening with sweat and his staring and licking his lips was extremely obvious.

 

"You uh… Steven I think you're enjoying this too much." Connie shot him a look to which Steven nodded.

 

"Well I mean… you're a Giant Woman!" Steven protested. "You should try enjoying it too!"

 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

 

"I mean… you know… there's things we could do that would normally be impossible."

 

"Steven… the whole town can see us!

 

"I know…" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. Connie picked him up in her palm.

 

"I'll be honest… I did think about it." Her concern turned to a mischievous smile. "Are you sure you could handle it?"

 

"I couldn't stop you…" Steven stripped off his shirt in a single motion. "I'm at your mercy… your toy." Connie stared at him for just a moment, glanced back at Beach City, then rounded back to him.

 

"Pants off now."

 

First his whole body was put to work massaging between her breasts. Connie lay flat on her back across the beach, as Steven walked across her stomach towards her pelvis. One leg parted, revealing a giant clit, the size of a basketball, which he quickly took to with both hands and his mouth, eliciting soft moans of pleasure and urges to continue. As he did, large fingers pronged around his legs, lifting him up while his hands stayed glued to her clit. Connie stared at his erection, released her grip on one leg, and brought her thumb and index finger to grip around it, causing Steven to yelp. She gently jacked him off with only her fingertips as he kept a death grip on the spherical ball of flesh. He came embarrassingly quickly, all his cum caught between her fingers. She released him in order till bring the fingers to her mouth, then frowned.

 

"That's just not enough to get a good taste of you Strawberry…" She complained as Steven caught his breath. He was lifted into her palm as she stuck out her massive tongue and licked him. The full body tingle and newfound wetness helped to harden him again. Connie produced a cord from somewhere. "Tie that around your wrist. For safety." Steven unquestioningly complied. This wasn't one of his instructions, but he could guess where this was going. Once the cord was tied and Connie had knotted the other end around her pinky, she picked him up by the torso and opened her mouth.

 

It was dark and wet and he was being slapped around by her tongue and her whole mouth pulsed as the tongue pinned him down just behind her teeth. Her mouth gradually filled with saliva until he was nearly submerged, tongue still teasing at his chest and groin. After a minute or two, the light returned and he was hauled out by his wrist. Connie had shifted positions at some point while he was inside.

 

"Are you ready for this?" She asked. He nodded silently. He locked his ankles together, and tried to make his body stiff as a board. Connie picked him up by the shins and held him upside down, using the other hand to spread herself. Steven's whole body went face-first into her pussy. Connie's moan was audible despite sound being dampened inside. His arms were pinned at his side, but he could still run his hands across her walls. She pulled on him as he felt himself slide out… then push and slide in. 

 

He was now his giant girlfriends human dildo and the thought and sensation made his dick leak constantly through the whole endeavor. As Connie got carried away and increased her pace he felt friction pain all over his body, but he liked it. He could hear her cries louder and louder and he was sure from the outside that even the next town over would be able to as well. The walls constricted even more as her climax approached and Steven opened his mouth wide to receive…

 

He was pulled from her with a gentle pop, curly hair soaked straight, sticky and unconscious. Cloud Connie gently sat him on her chest and went to sleep.

 

When Steven and Connie shared their recordings with each other the next day, they agreed they needed to talk to Peridot about whether size changing tech was a real world option. If they could experience this with each other for real… that was a gigantic turn on.


	14. [Stevonnie] The Caper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevonnie explores their sexuality with the help of a certain fictional character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As should go without saying, both Steven & Connie (and by extension Stevonnie) are adults in this story.
> 
> The other character involved here lacks a canon age, but let's just say it's years into her timeline and she's at least 21.
> 
> Chapter Specific Tags:  
> \- Crossover  
> \- Intimate Healing  
> \- One-Night Stand  
> \- Handcuffs  
> \- Toys

Stevonnie snapped the inhibitor collar on themself to prevent accidental defusion. After a couple more sessions with their components, they felt ready to explore with someone else.  Steven and Connie had been clear that who and what would be Stevonnie's decision, and not tied into their own biases. Just… keep it in the room for now?

 

“Maybe for now I'll just… Netflix and Chill myself?” Stevonnie talked aloud. Ok, Netflix for now. They started flipping through categories. Maybe they could find some sexy inspiration somewhere. But most everything in the romance category looked boring.

 

Something in the action/adventure category caught their eye though…

* * *

“So strange looking people have been trying to convince the curator to give them The Eye of Vishnu, and he thinks they're gonna try and steal it.” A voice came through her earpiece. The brown haired young woman in a red coat held a pair of binoculars in one hand, trained on the National Museum of Morocco, and gently fidgeting with a red hat with the other. “Why are you there again?”

 

“Because Ivy, I'm not just gonna let someone re-steal one of the first things I stole from VILE.” She answered.

 

“And you're sure this isn't a trap?”

 

“Could be… but I'm not sure. Player found zero VILE chatter on this… so it's either a trap by ACME… or I have a copycat.” She smiled. “Either way… I'm not letting that gem get away again.”

 

“Just be careful. We're not even in the same country right now, so no backup.” Just then, she saw a figure leaping across rooftops some distance away. They were wearing all black, had an androgynous  frame, and she could see a black braided ponytail flutter behind them.

 

“Got it… and it looks like copycat it is.” She closed the comm, then withdrew a grappling gun from her coat.

 

Carmen Sandiego followed them to the museum.

* * *

“Ha ha.” They smiled as they landed in the display hall. “Stevonnie… master cat burglar!” They pocketed the phase shifting device acquired from Peridot and scanned the room. There were cameras. There was a laser grid. There was the bright blue gemstone the size of a pineapple.

 

“The Eye of Vishnu” the humans called the gem. But according to Bismuth and Pearl, it was the gem of an off-color Apatite, an original Crystal Gem and protector of humans during the war. She'd been thought lost until the gemstone was excavated recently after being buried for thousands of years. Then stolen. Then recovered.

 

At any point she could have reformed and mauled somebody.

 

Everyone in the chain of possession had, fortunately, been keeping the gem in containers too small to reform in. But with the healing powers of the spring, they needed to get her out of the museum and uncorrupted. Unfortunately, the museum curators didn't exactly believe any of this. Pearl had spent a week now trying to convince them but had gotten nowhere.

 

So if they were just gonna be so unethical as to keep a sentient being locked in a glass case, stealing it seemed perfectly justified.

 

They made several tiny shields, no bigger than a tea saucer, and hurled them at the cameras. Each one fell from it's wall or ceiling perch with a resounding crack. They stepped to the edge of the laser grid, which cut off around the height of their head. No one could slip through them without tripping an alarm.

 

Good thing they were going over. Channeling and reliving some very recent happy memories from their components, they hopped gently off the ground and started floating.

  
  


The other thief was floating. Carmen knew enough about wires to tell that's not what this was. She observed from the rafters, still unnoticed, as the intruder adjusted a gadget on their belt... reached down with a gloved hand… and that gloved hand phased through the glass.

 

"Whoa." She whispered. Impressive tech. Also explained why she couldn't find the other thief's point of entry. The tech had to be ACME or VILE, no doubt about it. The Eye of Vishnu was freed from the glass case. Time to move.

* * *

"There you go." Stevonnie whispered to the gemstone with a smile. "One express ticket to the temp-" They were gonna bubble the Apatite and send it into Garnet's waiting arms on the other side of the world.

 

Instead they got kicked in the face.

 

They managed to grip the gem in their palm as they skidded across the floor past the laser grid. The kicker, a woman in a red coat with flowing brown hair had dropped in via grappling hook and settled, hands in pockets, with her back to the case.

 

"I'm gonna have to ask you to put that back." She said to them.

 

"Ow… rude." Stevonnie rubbed their eye with their free hand.

 

"Stealing a 5000 year old artefact from a museum… you kinda deserve it." The woman in red rounded on them as they stood up.

 

"Wait wait… I can explain…" 

 

But before Stevonnie could, the woman swept their legs out from under them, Apatite's gemstone spiraling upward. The woman caught it in her gloved hand.

 

"Oh, that does it!" Stevonnie leaped back to their feet and lunged for the gem. "Hands off!"  She dodged them agilely, playing keep away with the gemstone.

 

"This belongs in a museum."

 

"Says who?"

 

"Says the person who stole it back from the bad guys FOR the museum." Stevonnie looked at her blankly. "Carmen Sandiego?" The woman said with a shrug.

 

"Who?"

 

"Ok, slightly offended. I thought everyone in this business knew who I was by now."

 

"Well I'm not in your business. This isn't a theft, it's a rescue. Now give her here." Stevonnie demanded.

 

"You have tech that lets you phase through walls." Carmen shot back, the two began to circle each other. "How are you NOT in my business?"

 

In response, Stevonnie sent their shield bouncing off the floor right at Carmen's legs. She jumped over it and darted behind a pillar. They chased her, rounding the corner before finding themselves grabbed by the wrist and flipped. The thief scooped the gem up and ran from them.

 

"Wait!" Stevonnie scrambled after her. "The gem's been out of the case too long, it's going to reform!"

 

Carmen had no idea what they were talking about. This other thief… she didn't know what to make of them. They had tech… they had abilities… but not a thief's training. No trickery… no guile, no understanding of how to fight dirty. She seriously doubted they were an agent of either side. So who were they and why did they want this gem?

 

After getting a decent lead, Carmen rounded a blind corner and grapple gunned to the rafters. Stevonnie ran past the corner and didn't see her, continuing to the next corner. Carmen breathed a sigh of relief. She could just stash the gem here in the rafters and lead them away, thinking she had the gem on her. Same trick she'd used on Vile and Devineaux. But before she could act on the plan… the gemstone got hot. And started glowing… floating out if her hand.

 

Stevonnie spun on their heel and ran back the way they came upon hearing a bird-like shriek. Carmen was running towards them, with a confused and frightened look. On her heels, the airborne corrupted gem. Blue feathers… no eyes… fire breath. Not good. They leapt between the gem and Carmen, fireball dissolving on their shield.

 

"What the heck is that?" She dropped her composure.

 

"I told you it was gonna get loose!" Stevonnie resisted the urge to add an insult.

 

Stevonnie leapt into the air, forming a spiked bubble and crashing into the gem with cried out from the blow. They both bounced off the floor, but it wasn't enough to poof the gem, which started spewing fire around the museum. The fire was met with extinguishing foam from a fire extinguisher Carmen had ripped off the wall, and then the red canister itself was thrown once empty. Stevonnie jumped on it's back, arm around its neck, but the gem took flight again, smashing both of them into the ceiling. Dazed, the gem rounded on them charging a fireball.

 

Their instincts summoned a bubble shield. But someone else had moved by instinct too. Through the bubbles pink tinge, they saw Carmen take the fireball directly to her back while trying to push them out of the way.

 

Her yell of pain… it surged something. Stevonnie didn't like to see people get hurt. The bubble dropped, they steadied themselves and drew back their stance, palms open.

 

They didn't have a weapon on them. Didn't think they'd need it. But for this one moment, they were the weapon. Their hand began to glow pink and went rigid… and with a swift chop their hand cleaved through the gems form as it exploded to smoke.

 

They bubbled and sent Apatite away with a quick motion before turning to Carmen. She was still crying in pain and her red coat was on fire, burning across her back. Alarms and sirens that had been going off this whole time rang in their ears. Carmen lost consciousness as they scooped her up and fled the museum.

* * *

Carmen awoke to both pain and the sensation of cold hands on her bare back. There was a cool wind, and her vision was lit mainly by starlight. She was lying on her stomach, the remains of her red coat between her naked torso and the concrete. And while the person wasn't applying much weight, she could tell someone was on top of her, the owner of those cold hands.

 

"Don't try to move yet, I'm still healing you." Stevonnie said. Carmen winced as their hands moved down from her shoulders towards her lower back… a spike of pain from touching the blisters and burns, followed quickly by cool numbing of pain. Stevonnie's hands left her back, and after a brief pause, those cold hands returned and kept working their way down, repeating the pain-then-numb cycle.

 

But from her shoulders down to their current progress… she felt no pain at all. And she knew she'd been burned badly.

 

"How… are you doing that?" Carmen questioned during another of the brief pauses, turning her neck enough to get a look at Stevonnie, who was licking their palm while straddling her.

 

"Ok, this looks bad, but trust me." They told her, before pressing their saliva covered hand into her burns again. Carmen felt the anesthetic sensation and sighed with relief as the pain left the small of her back.

 

"I… I'm sorry you got hurt like this." They said. "I could of taken that blast just fine, but you couldn't have known that." They looked remorseful. "Even though we'd been fighting, you tried to save me."

 

"I try to save everyone… if I can." Carmen turned her head away. "Gets me in trouble a lot."

 

"Same." Stevonnie ran their hands down her sides to her hips, healing the last of her torso. "Did you get burned anywhere else?"

 

"I… think I'm ok now." Carmen told them. Stevonnie stood up, allowing Carmen to sit up, her breasts exposed for just a moment before she pulled up the tattered red fabric to cover herself. Stevonnie blushed before averting their eyes. "How… did you heal me? It was like magic."

 

"Just uh… one of several superpowers. You saw some of the others." Stevonnie sat down cross legged in front of her. They slightly lifted their top to expose their gem. "Long story, but I'm part gem. Like, an alien race. And that monster we fought was a gem. They didn't know it could turn into a monster so I was trying to get it out before she hurt someone."

 

"So your part alien." Carmen said deadpan. "And you fight monsters. And you have healing spit." Stevonnie shrugged and sorta nodded.

 

"I get it if you don't believe me."

 

"I mean… I don't know how else you did that…" One of Carmen's hands traced her unmarked back, causing her coat to slip and expose her again, making Stevonnie blush furiously and stare straight up in the air to avert their gaze.

 

Oh. She saw what was going through their mind right now. A mental image appeared for her as well and she really wished she still had her hat so she could pull it down to hide guilty eyes.

 

"Sorry for punching first and asking questions…" Carmen was going to say later but it was more like now. "... after. Can we… talk some more?"

* * *

A few hours later, the pair entered Carmen's hotel suite via balcony and open window. Carmen was wearing Stevonnie's top while they wore just the sports bra from underneath… but neither was for long. They broke off their making out just long enough to declothe from the waist up and fling the apparel across the room, before Carmen locked lips with them again and they rolled with her into the massive bed.

 

To say they had hit it off was… an understatement. The flirting got a little out of control. They'd kissed her while sitting at an all night cafe. Carmen put her hand down their pants in a dark alleyway. And now here they were. Carmen starred with anticipation as they slid off their pants to reveal both sets of organs.

 

"Are all gems like you?" Carmen asked.

 

"I'm kind of a… special case?" Stevonnie tried to explain. "I mean, they can shapeshift dicks if they want to but…"

 

"Shapeshifting too?" Carmen's palm grasped their member. "How many more powers do you have?"

 

"Always finding new ones." Stevonnie answered.

 

"Well… I think we've been dancing around this all night. Let's get to it…" Carmen took the lead, just as Stevonnie had hoped. Her mouth took in their shaft… the left hand's fingers began to tease their pussy while the right hand firmly gripped onto one ass cheek and squeezed.

 

"Holy shit…" Stevonnie started to melt. "You've done this before…" Carmen gave no reaction, instead continuing to work them over. Her new lover didn't seem like a virgin, but was certainly not as experienced as her. They would need a little guidance to get her there, but she liked the nice balance. Not like Player who was a helpless mess… not like Ivy who was too determined to show off her experience. And Julia… there was too much emotional baggage and work-tension for either of them to truly enjoy each other.

 

But this… this was going to be excellent.

 

Stevonnie's hands hesitantly settled on her head, encouraging a certain rhythm. After a few moments, Carmen released her grip on their ass and broke free of their hands, whipping herself around a full 180, without their dick leaving her mouth, rather than being on all fours, she now lay on her back and Stevonnie was startled and pulled out.

 

"Sorry, was the hands too much?"

 

"Not at all." She answered. "But now it's your turn to put in some work." She gripped their dick and angled it towards her mouth. With a nod, Stevonnie slid in and from this angle they were going deeper, down into her throat. They could see it bulge ever so slightly beneath her black choker necklace. Twitching under the new sensation, Stevonnie began to rhythemically fuck her throat as Carmen went limp on the bed. They were almost sixty-nining but they couldn't quite reach her… oh wait.

 

Carmen made a muffled noise of surprise when a shapeshifted tongue began exploring her clit. She couldn't see their snake-like tongue from that angle, but she knew they weren't leaning far enough forward to reach there. But concerns for how it was achieved quickly fell away, as Carmen groaned into their cock, Stevonnie's pace quickening. 

 

One of Carmen's hands shot up, four fingers into their pussy. This pushed them over the edge… the thrusting stopped and fluid filled their mouth as Stevonnie cried out, tongue shrinking back into place. Their seen was ...not what she had been expecting. It was pink and tasted sweet.

 

"Whoa…" She said as Stevonnie pulled out.

 

"Sorry I should've mentioned that."

 

"It's fine, just surprised." Carmen sat up, licking her lips from the unexpected sweetness. Carmen leaned back, as Stevonnie crawled on top of her. They kissed her first on the collarbone, then the breast, then worked back up towards her neck.  A finger slipped beneath the choker and pulled. Carmen winced and pulled away. Stevonnie looked at her with concern.

 

"Your neck… did I miss it while healing you?"

 

"No… no… those are old…" She realigned the choker to hide the scars. She seemed to be somewhere else, lost in a memory… not a good one.

 

"I'm… sorry. I wish so could help you with those… but I can't heal scars."

 

"It's fine." Carmen assured them, snapped out of it by their concern. "Sorry for killing the mood."

 

"Don't worry… you're ok right?"

 

"Yeah...I am." Carmen assured. Her eyes darted across the room. "Hey, so… you wanna make things just a little more interesting?"

 

"Uh… sure. What were you thinking?"

 

"Sit tight for a second." Carmen hopped out of bed and headed for a suitcase sitting on a chair. When she stepped back to the bed, she was spinning a set of handcuffs on her index finger. "The great thief Carmen Sandiego never gets caught…" She closed one end of the cuff on her own wrist. "... Unless she wants to."

* * *

A few moments later, Stevonnie was upon her again. Carmen's legs were in the air, her thighs bent backwards towards herself, with the length of the handcuffs running under her knees. Folded back as she was, both pussy and ass were exposed.

 

"How so you want it?"

 

"Dealer's choice."

 

In response, Stevonnie's head went down, their tongue trying to prepare her for anal. Carmen gasped when they inserted, both of their faces red and flushed.

 

"Thieving is dangerous work…" Stevonnie gripped her ankles for leverage and started moving their hips. "I'm sure if someone else caught you, they'd be doing worse."

 

"You say that… but I always walk away in the end…"

 

"Lot of confidence that you'll be able to walk…"

 

"Lot of confidence in yourself." Carmen shot back.

 

The banter continued back and forth, all the while the thrusting continued as Stevonnie stared down at the woman, bent like a pretzel and held there by cuffs. Helpless. They had all the power and it felt good. And from her expression, it seemed like being helpless felt good too. And it was certainly less work. Their hips were getting tired but their climax was near. After bucking a few more times as deep as they could, eliciting yelps from their "captive", they pulled out and finished by hand across Carmen's stomach.They closed their eyes and breathed a sigh of release…

 

But the moment they closed their eyes, the wind was knocked out of them. They were thrown on their back, metal latched around one wrist… than the other. Their hands were not pulled together, but apart, fastening to the wrought-iron headboard. She had a 2nd set of cuffs ready, this was planned.  They reopened their eyes to Carmen looming over them, with a wicked smile.

 

"Don't act surprised. Wouldn't be a very good thief if I couldn't slip cuffs." Carmen's face was inches from theirs. "Why don't I repay you? Make it so you're the one who won't be walking?" Stevonnie was temporarily dumbstruck by the reversal. "Is uh… is this too much?" Carmen paused. "Do you want to keep going?"

 

Yes yes yes yes yes was all that was in their brain, but all they could manage was a nod.

 

"Ok… safe word is blueberry." Carmen leaned away and left the bed, leaving them cuffed there. She returned with the suitcase from which she originally retrieved the cuffs. "I like a lot of different things… I think you'll like them all at once."

 

First, a vibrating dildo slid in their pussy. A bullet vibe placed on their clit, secured with tape. Then came the beads, slick and numerous. A cockring kept them at attention even after already cumming twice.

 

And then she pulled out the final instrument of their "demise", nipple clamps attached by a chain. She straddled them, pelvis on their stomach, grazing their gem, and leaned forwards. There was a pinch to one… then the other. And then, despite all the stimulation below their waist, all was overcome by pleasurable pain, as both breasts were pulled upward by the chain in Carmen's hand. She held it above her eye level, Stevonnie saw their breasts stretch up and they began to whine hard. They'd been resisting it ever since the bullet was attached but it was too much now.

 

"Still good baby?" she asked. They guessed that last moan had come out sounding more pain than pleasure.

 

"Yes… yes… don't stop…"

 

"Ok… the end is near…" She reached into the suitcase, grabbed another set of nipple clamps, and attached them to herself. She then pivoted and mounted her captive, leaned forward and…

 

She placed the chain connected to her nipples in Stevonnie's mouth. She held up the chain connected to Stevonnie's to hers. "This is a little game Julia and I play… although she usually doesn't have this many toys in her at the same time…"

 

"I can yank your chain with my teeth… you can yank mine. Neither of us let's go until we both come. Understood?" In response, Stevonnie craned their neck to one side, pulling on her right breast with a moan. Carmen promptly retaliated, pulling back on both. Both locked their jaws. But Stevonnie quickly realized her big advantage.

 

Carmen rode cowgirl, her every bounce yanking on both breasts. In comparison Stevonnie lying on their back had limited angles or room to pull. Instead, their only retaliation was to struggle to pull more of the chain in their mouth, reducing the slack so that Carmen was pulled harder with each bounce. But the extra tension only seemed to encourage her. Both were moaning quite hard and would probably be screaming if not for the intense desire to keep pulling on each other.

 

Their moans crescendoing, Stevonie came inside her. She came too, and as she did she arched her back as far as it would go, consequences be damned. With a final surge, both sets of clamps popped off with neither willing to relinquish their grip. The stinging pain and aftershocks of their orgasms kept them both silent… breathing heavily and finally letting go of the chains. Carmen dismounted, removed the vibe and dildo, and began gently removing the beads. As they began to pop, Stevonie realized they were drooling. It had been intense. And excellent.

 

With the last of the beads removed, Carmen climbed beside them in bed, and with two fingers wiped up some of Stevonnie's drool and applied it to their now red and swollen nipples, which quickly returned to a more natural color. She undid the cuffs, and Stevonnie rolled on top of her, now sucking at Carmen's breasts to heal her. Both healed, unbound, and exhausted, the two lay there and finally spoke.

 

"That was… one hell of a hookup." Stevonnie said.

 

"Oh yeah." She said. "Wish it wasn't a one time thing."

 

"It… could be a more time thing."

 

"I can't stay in one place too long. People are after me, remember?"

 

"I could protect you."

 

"I appreciate it. But I think if the two of us stuck together…" Carmen leaned into them. "We'd never get anything done."

 

"I guess so." Stevonnie said. Carmen had her eyes closed, when she felt a cuff close on her wrist. "But if it is just this once…" Stevonnie put the other cuff on themself. "Then I don't want it to end yet." Carmen smiled.

 

"I'm spent. And so are you."

 

"We could pick it up in the morning?"

 

"Sounds good." Carmen pressed against Stevonnie and wrapped her arms around them. Still cuffed together, the exhausted pair drifted off.

* * *

Stevonnie woke up… cold. There had been no covers on the bed when they'd passed out, but now a sheet covered them. The cuff was still on their arm… but the other half was empty. The suitcase was gone. 

 

Carmen was gone.

 

Their phone lay in the bed with them. There was a text from an unknown number. All it contained was a selfie of Carmen… dressed in that red coat and hat again… the hat concealing her eyes but not her smile.

 

There was also a voicemail.

 

_ I'll always remember last night… but there are still things I have to do. Important things to steal from bad people. But… if you're up for it… I'd love to have you on board. I gotta go dark for a little while… but I'm sure we'll meet again.  _

 

_ Until then… see you next crime. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was 2019 Netflix Carmen, not 1994 PBS Carmen, just in case there was any ambiguity. I did have her use '94s catchphrase at the end though, because why not.
> 
> Given the infinite possibilites of the room, maybe there could be more "crossovers" like this down the line. We'll see.
> 
> See you next time.


	15. [Plot] Departures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's moving day for Connie's parents.
> 
> Also Blue Diamond "accidentally"s a planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This is actually a mostly SFW chapter, except for a couple of implications. But it's necessary to set some things up.
> 
> \- This is also the first chapter post-movie, so a couple things to mention. There are some incidental movie spoilers and things to shift around because of it: the layout of the beach house and the existence of Little Homeworld. 
> 
> I'll be trying to use the new house layout from here on, and in principal Little Homeworld is the same concept as the gem city I created for the BisPearl chapter. I'm not gonna rewrite that chapter, since the physical location of the city was really all that changed.
> 
> That being said, let's continue.

"Almost done." Steven sat a large cardboard box, labeled "gunpla" in black sharpie, in a reclining chair in the back of the moving truck. He turned to his girlfriend, who was carrying a similar sized box, this one labeled "glass - fragile". He lifted up the box of her father's fragile plastic so that Connie could place her mother's fragile glassware beneath it.

 

It was finally moving day at the Maheswaran house.

 

Their new home in Nashville was waiting for them, partially furnished, with appliances and some furniture. Next week, a new family would be moving in to the house; a nice young couple who were starting out, and whatever the new house already had they were leaving behind for them. Consequently, everything fit in the single u-haul, and Steven's strength meant her parent's had an easy time of loading it. Doug walked up behind them, hefting one last box, and placing it neatly into the last bit of free space.

 

"Thanks you two." He put a hand on both their shoulders. "Easiest move ever. I really appreciate it, I'm not as young as I used to be."

 

"No problem Dad. Once you get there, we're gonna come over on Lion and help you unload too." Connie said.

 

"Shame we can't drive through a portal and skip the drive."

 

"Yeah, I don't think that would work." Steven shrugged as Connie walked back into the house. Steven pulled out his phone after feeling it vibrate in his pocket. It was from Pearl.

 

_ Message from the Diamonds, come home ASAP _

 

* * *

 

"So… don't be mad."

 

That's the first thing Blue Diamond said when he opened the comm link back at the beach house. Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Peridot, Lapis, and the Maheshwarans were all in attendance, seated around the room, but more out of curiosity than any need.

 

"What happened?" Steven could tell from her tone it was serious.

 

"Well… remember how we were withdrawing from our colonies and shutting down gem production on inhabited planets?"

 

"Yes." Blue looked hesitant.

 

"We… missed one." She admitted. "A clerical error I assure you but…"

 

"How do you miss a planet?"

 

"We had lots of planets dear."

 

"Ok… so what's that mean exactly?"

 

"Well… the Kindergarten on Beta-Centauri 5 kept running… and now the planet isn't able to sustain life." She hesitated again. "And will crumble apart in the next few months killing the organics who live there."

 

Steven pinched the bridge of his nose. This was bad.

 

"Well, what are you doing about it? What do you need from me?"

 

"Well, the organics didn't like our occupation to begin with… when I sent diplomats to try and explain the situation… they shattered them." Steven winced. "We need someone to convince them to evacuate from their planet before it breaks apart."

 

"Steven Universe, intergalactic diplomat is on the-" He was stopped when Garnet's hand fell on his shoulder.

 

"Steven." She said. "Send me."

 

"Huh?"

 

"It's complicated… but your way won't work this time." Her visor glinted. "But I can convince them."

 

Steven knew better than to press the question further. And it made sense… Garnet could see all the things that wouldn't work with future vision, and then skip them. It would save a lot of time… and probably lives.

 

"Ok." Steven said. There was an implicit "be careful" in the hug he gave her. These aliens had shattered the last gems to come to talk.. But Garnet was more than capable of defending herself. With a glance at Blue, Steven stepped out of frame leaving Garnet talking to her.

 

"Once I convince them to evacuate, they will need a place to go."

 

"We are preparing something akin to the zoo to preserve their…" Blue was cut off by Garnet's harsh frown and grunt. "Do you have a better idea?"

 

"Actually…" Peridot stepped into frame, the tip of her hair brushing Garnet's crossed arms. She held a screen with a star map. "It looks like Beta-Centauri 6 occupies the same zone of habitation relative to the star. We could move them there. And it says here it's uninhabited."

 

"I suppose. The planet would require terraforming to become habitable for them though."

 

"Lapis!" Peridot yelled at the blue gem, who was staring out the window, barely paying attention. "Got a job for you!"

 

"Don't go volunteering me for stuff!" She protested.

 

"Actually, that might work." Blue said. "My Era 2 Lapis Corp could terraform it in a year or so… but with the help of your Era 1 Lapis the work could be done much quicker... in time to host the Beta-Centaurians before their planet collapses." Lapis glared hesitantly out of the corner of her eye at Blue.

 

"C'mon Lapis. If you helped make it like their old world, they'd be more ok with moving and be able to go back to their lives quicker." Steven urged. Garnet nodded in confirmation.

 

"Fine." Lapis relented. "Get my community service hours for the next decade in one go."

 

"Then we have a plan. Lapis and I will go to Beta Centauri. While I work to convince them that they need to leave, Lapis will lead the other Lapis in creating them a new home planet. And Blue… will conduct further audits to ensure this doesn't happen again." This last bit got a thumbs up from Steven and a sigh from Blue.

 

"Very well." She said.

 

"There isn't a working warp there." Garnet stated. "They smashed it."

 

"You can take the legs." Steven offered.

 

"Then I'll assemble my gems and have them meet you in orbit." Blue stood up. "Bye Steven! Thanks for understanding!" The feed cut out.

 

"It's off right?" Priyanka spoke out.

 

"Yeah." Steven confirmed.

 

"She was awfully casual about having destroyed a planet through negligence!" She sounded outraged. "How are you so calm about that?"

 

"Well, she did own up to it. She's trying to make it right. That's a big step up from where they were." Steven pointed out.

 

"I suppose." She admitted.

 

"Wow, already hating on the in-laws Mrs. M?" Amethyst joked.

 

"Amethyst!" Steven hissed, blushing. Amethyst giggled for a moment as Connie matched him. Pyrianka failed to react. 

 

Garnet and Pearl left to prep the ship, while Amethyst and Peridot went to help Lapis "pack"... Which Connie assumed was a euphemism for one last quickie before she left for months. Which naturally led her train of thought to...

 

"Hey Steven?" Connie stepped up to him.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Fusion huddle?"

 

"Okay." Steven nodded.

 

One deep hug later, it was Stevonnie left in the observatory with Connie's parents.

 

Her parents had first met Stevonnie, quite by accident, a little over two years ago on her 16th birthday. Stevonnie was the one secret in her life Connie had chosen to keep… for reasons. So when they'd accidentally appeared, they panicked, defused, and Connie and Steven put up a futile charade that "that was totally the first time that's ever happened". In the end though, honesty won out as it tended to do, and they'd gotten off to a rocky start with Connie's family.

 

Their presence in the room however, was not at the front of their mind.

 

_ She's leaving. _

 

Connie's thought pointed to the blue gem with whom they currently had complicated feelings.

 

_ Do you want to say something to her before she goes? _

 

Steven was direct. It wasn't a suggestion, just a query to gauge their comfort.

 

"I don't think I'm ready." They answered. They had been exploring things with the room, yes. But with another person… A real person? They needed to grind up their guts stat first.

 

"You ok kiddo?" A hand fell on their shoulder. Doug's.

 

From their perspective, Stevonnie had been totally spaced out.

 

"Uh… yeah." They answered. "Just having a little… inner dialogue."

 

"Well I hope it had nothing to do with that in-laws joke." He smiled at them.

 

"No just… never mind." Stevonnie brushed him off.

 

"Stevonnie…" Priyanka said.  "I know we haven't always had… the best relationship. But you know you can talk to us if you need to, right?"

 

"Really, I'm ok." They shook their head. "I appreciate the offer though."

 

* * *

 

"Don't have too much fun without me!" Lapis yelled to Amethyst and Peridot as the ship closed up and took off. Lapis sank into a seat next to Garnet, who was setting auto-pilot controls instead of using the "pants based" control suite.

 

"Ok, give it to me straight, where are we in for Miss Future Vision?"

 

"Heh…" Garnet snickered. "Straight." The ship took off.

 

"Five days there… about two months of work, and then home again."

 

"Is it gonna be as boring as it sounds?"

 

"No." Garnet answered with absolute confidence and a hint of a smile.

 

"Care to elaborate?"

 

"If I tell you, it won't happen. Just trust me on this." Garnet reclined in her seat, utterly relaxed.

 

"You're… acting like this is gonna be a vacation or something." Lapis said. Garnet said nothing. "Whatever…" Lapis also fell back in her seat. "Five days to get there… bleh."

 

"We find a way to pass the time." Garnet lowered her visor a tiny bit, third eye locked on the blue gem. The expression was just enough to lead Lapis to a certain train of thought. Garnet looked away once Lapis blushed.

 

After a few minutes of dead silence, Lapis spoke again.

 

"You wanna fuck?"

 

* * *

 

The next morning, after a large Steven-made brunch, Connie's parents departed. She cried for a couple minutes once they were out of sight. She'd still be able to see them frequently, so this departure was more symbolic than anything else, but it was still emotional. Wrapped in Steven's arms, the two fell back asleep for a little while.

 

Some things change.

 

But some things never do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I realize this chapter wasn't quite as fun, I'd like to offer some previews of what's to come, in no specific order.
> 
> \- More roleplays by Connverse  
> \- Garnet and Lapis' Sexcellent Space Adventures  
> \- Some Sadie & the Band stuff  
> \- Peridot's continued endeavors to inject mad science into her sex life  
> \- Blue and Yellow Pearl's visit to Beach City (Hijinks will ensue)  
> \- Accidental (and later intentional) mind/bodyswap shenanigans.
> 
> I'd love to hear in the comments what sparks your interest.


	16. [Connverse] Cattitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie tries to surprise Steven with something she knows he's always wanted, but both of them get more than they bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with all Connverse chapters, a reminder that these are older, adult versions of the characters.
> 
> Chapter specific tags:
> 
> Cat-Girl  
> Pet Play  
> Rough Sex  
> Aphrodisiacs  
> Light Bondage  
> Orgasm Denial

*Three days before The Move*

 

“So… let's recap.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“You want a tail and cat ears, with black fur texture, with functional and sensitive nerve endings. You want this to be temporary, lasting about a week. And you want your libido enhanced to simulate feline estrus. Am I missing anything?”

 

“The purring?”

 

“I can't make any changes to your vocal chords that wouldn't be permanent. You'll have to fake that.”

 

“Alright, but the rest?”

 

Peridot paused, and clasped her hands, and took a deep breath.

 

“Gene splicing. DOESN'T. WORK THAT WAY!” Peridot said. “I appreciate your faith in my scientific aptitude, but contrary to popular belief, it's not magic!”

 

“Gene splicing?” Connie questioned. “No no… I meant like… as prostheses.” She clarified. “Like, a robot tail that looked organic, but had a nerve connection.”

 

“Oh.” Peridot thought. “That's… not that hard.”

 

“Why did you think I meant gene splicing?”

 

“Let's not talk about that.” Peridot deflected. She began sketching on her tablet. “A lightweight frame with 9-10 joints… small motors for control… variable sensors… connected to the vestigial tailbone…” Connie watched the gem quietly work, heard more muttering about audio reflex transmitters and hormone injectors… she seemed to grow more confident and excited as she went on. “I can have a prototype next week.”

 

“Perfect. That gives us an extra week to perfect it before his birthday.”

 

“You assume my prototype won't be perfect?” Peridot teased.

* * *

 

*Five days after The Move*

 

Steven returned to the house with a bag of groceries. Connie had sent him out to shop after acting kind of funny that morning. Then when he'd been at the store he'd gotten some texts from the gems: Pearl indicating she'd be staying with Sheena for a few days, and Amethyst's stating that she and Peri were gonna be gone for a few as well. The suspicious, almost synchronized timing was not lost on him.

 

He walked in to find Connie nowhere in sight. He put the perishables away as he called out for her, but got no response.

 

“Connie?” This time there was concern in his voice.

 

“...even…” He heard a quiet, muffled response. He climbed up into their room to find a large lump in the bed under the comforter.

 

“Connie… are you feeling ok?” He pulled the covers back and was greeted by a mental image he'd had many times. Something that he'd restrained himself from ever simulating in the room since she'd teased it as a future birthday present.

 

Connie was curled up in a ball, wearing white lacy lingerie, including white thigh highs. She wore a pink collar with a large golden bell on it. Set in her hairline were a pair of cat ears that matched her hair color. And rather than a false tail attached to a buttplug… she had a furry black tail sticking out her spine just above her waistline. The tail moved freely and wildly rather than the limp toy from his original fantasy.

 

The only thing out of place from his fantasy was Connie's own hand already deep in her underwear and the redness and desperation on her face. She looked at him some mixture of relieved and embarrassed.

 

“Oh Stars Connie…” Steven felt like he might come in his pants just looking at her like this. With her free hand, Connie held up her phone and started to play a video. It was Connie, clearly earlier today, in this outfit with her new ears and tail. As Steven took the phone out of her hands, the voice that spoke made it clear who was recording.

 

“Say hi to Steven!” Peridot said cheerfully. Connie waved at the camera, smiling. “So Steven, Connie asked for my impeccable scientific skills to make your fantasy a reality.” Connie turned and posed, sticking her ass out to emphasize the tail. “I think I nailed it!” Connie sat down on the couch, her tail wrapping partially around her as she did. “In addition to the appearance modifications, she had another request, I hope you don't mind.” Connie grinned. “She wanted it to feel like she was a cat in heat.”

 

Steven glanced over the phone to see that she had pulled her underwear down and contorted into a ball, with almost her whole hand inside herself.

 

“Are you ready?” Peridot said in the video.

 

“Fire it up.” Video Connie said. There was a shaking of the video like Peridot had pressed the screen.

 

“I've turned on aphrodisiac injectors in the ears and tail. In about an hour, she's gonna be a complete mess.” Peridot said casually. “And for the next 7-8 hours… she will be uncontrollably horny. As you've probably seen by this point.” Steven dropped the phone on the bed as he began to undress. “You two will need to fuck like animals to satisfy her.  Have fun, and there's a present for you under the bed, for later.” As she saw his underwear drop, Connie eagerly straightened herself out, lay on her back, and spread her legs.

 

“Steven… this is so much more… intense… than I thought…” She said almost painfully through quickened breaths. “I need your help… hurry…”

 

“I fucking love you Connie.”

 

“Happy birthday…” Her hands gripped the pillow behind her head in anticipation. “Nyaaahh!” Connie cried as Steven buried himself in her, hard. Both were already plenty lubricated, but she wasn't prepared for him to go all the way in so quickly. As he pulled out for another thrust, she inhaled deeply, letting out another softer cry with the impact, although this one was drowned out by the loud jingle of the bell around her neck. As they fucked, he worked his hands up her body as if exploring it for the first time… up her hips, her stomach, her chest, her neck. His palm gripped the collar and the bell, temporarily muting it's jingle and making her moans audible again. Steven pulled, lifting her off the bed by a few inches. Steven stopped thrusting, but left himself deep inside as he leaned in for a kiss. His other hand went up to the top of Connie's head.

 

“Can you feel-” He started to ask, but the flinch he got as his hand brushed her cat ears. Well there was his answer. He kissed her ear for a few moments before she began to whine and the fucking resumed…

 

* * *

Hour 2

 

Since he'd been anticipating the tail being a plug, his original fantasy didn't feature anal. But now it was amazing, and Connie made even more wonderful sounds for him as he stroked, squeezed and teased her tail.

 

Connie had committed to the Role play hard… turns out the milk he'd been sent to the store for was meant for a dish, which now sat on the floor as Connie tried to drink it whilst being drilled. It was of course splashing everywhere and making a mess of both the floor and her hair. After he came, she lay on her back and poured the milk over her chest and torso. Steven was the cat for the next few minutes as he groomed her with his tongue.

 

* * *

Hour 3

 

“Remember when Blue called me your pet?” Connie said roughly, post-orgasm. Steven still held the leash, and was still spilling his last inside after some doggy-style.  Connie had him pull on the leash as he fucked her.

 

“I don't think this is what she meant.”

 

“Go get your diamond communicator. Let's find out.”

 

“Connie no.”

 

“An audience Steven! It would be so hot… being watched-HGN!” Steven had squeezed her tail, and used the leash to pull her back so that their heads were aligned and he could whisper in her ear.

 

“Your not supposed to fuck your pets.”

 

“It's called petplay.”

 

“Are you talking back?”

 

“Yes… I'm a bad girl.” Connie's kiss stoked the slowly exhausting flames just a bit longer.

* * *

Hour 4

 

Steven was exhausted, but Connie still wanted more. He sat on the couch, scratching behind her cat ears as she sucked on his drained form.

 

“Connie… I can't keep this up.” He said. “I need a break…”

 

“Well…” Connie teased. “If your pet won't leave you alone… what are you supposed to do?”

 

“I'm not putting you outside like this.” Steven said. “You'd regret it once you come down.” Connie persisted to handle him. “How about in time out?”

 

He wrapped Connie's arms behind her back with a thin rope so that she couldn't touch herself. He lay her down gently in the bed, placing a pillow behind her.

 

“Why…” She protested slightly as Steven walked away.

 

“You need a break too.” Steven said. “Now be a good girl and wait.”

 

Steven descended the steps, got some food to re energize himself, and by the time he sat on the couch and turned the TV on, he could already hear needy whining from upstairs as his girlfriend found herself unable to masturbate despite a desperate urge to. Over the next hour, the whining continued, joined by calling his name. And though he pretended not to hear it, he was finally getting hard again.

 

* * *

Hour 6

 

After leaving her for an hour and a half, he returned to Connie lying on her side, face red and trying to grind against a pillow to little effect. That pillowcase was irrevocably stained now though. He considered leaning into the Role play… scold her for making a mess and rub her nose in it… but he wasn't sure if either of them could handle more foreplay. He fucked her, Connie gripping bed sheets with her teeth. He came. He ate her out. He fingered her. He gave her absolutely everything he had.

 

He didn't remember which of them passed out first.

* * *

“So I called Peridot. That aphrodisiac dose was for an ACTUAL big cat, like a tiger or lion… not a human.” Connie told him over breakfast the next morning.

 

“So she overdosed you?”

 

“Technically.” Connie admitted. “I feel alright now though.”

 

“Ok but… let's not do that again?” He hugged her. “It was hot at first but then I started getting scared when you just wouldn't come down. And since it wasn't technically an injury or illness I couldn't heal you out of it either.” He hugged Connie as she sat in his lap.

 

“Ok.” She readily agreed. “In hindsight… it probably wasn't a good idea to begin with.”

 

“I just want… sweet, tender time with my kitty…” He nuzzled her ears with his chin.

 

“Sounds purrfect.” Connie replied. She wasn't looking him in the eyes, but she knew they were star-irises after that pun. “Oh… did you look at Peridot's gift box?”

 

“Not yet. I forgot.” Steven replied. “Why?”

 

“She made you a set too.” Connie's tail swiped him lightly across the nose. Steven grinned.


	17. [PeriSadieSuspects] Clap Alien Cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot is bored and Sadie Killer & the Suspects need help making a music video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:
> 
> \- Poly  
> \- Orgy  
> \- Sex Games  
> \- Recording

Amethyst grinned as she finished sending the text. Steven now knew they would be alone for the weekend… he didn't yet know why.

 

"And we're off to the races." She tucked her phone away in her gem.

 

"Excellent." Peridot smiled. "Another great day for science." She leaned back on the couch. She eyed Amethyst for a moment, stretching idly. "So… since you're not going back to the temple for a few days… what do you wanna do?"

 

"Actually Peri, I kinda got a thing planned already."

 

"Hm?"

 

"So, you've met Pearl's girlfriend Sheena?"

 

"What about her?"

 

"Well, it's her birthday tomorrow and Pearl asked me to come by for some… Opal time."

 

"Oh." Peridot thought about it. "Alright then. I'll just hang out with Lap-" She paused. "Well what about Bis-" She stopped again. Bismuth was gone right now too. Once Little Homeworld was done, she's started warping all over the world to help humans build things. Lots of emergency shelters and storm walls and such. "Huh…"

 

"You gonna be ok by yourself?"

 

"Of course! I have the internet, I'm never alone!" She chuckled. She wasn't sure she meant it.

 

"Well, alright then." Amethyst stood up and shapeshifted to an owl. "Later." She flew out the window. Peridot looked at her own phone and sighed. She tapped the TubeTube icon. 

 

No connection.

 

What.

* * *

"Apparently the internet's down across the state." Greg explained, having received transmissions via a primitive wailing stone in his van.

 

"Why do you humans tie such critical networks to private industries?!"

 

"Hey, it's not the end of the world." Greg argued. "I mean, we went thousands of years without the internet. You'll be fine."

 

"All my friends are hanging out with other people. What am I supposed to do without the internet!?"

 

"I have some books in here if you wanna…" Peridot gave him a dead-eyed stare.

 

"You insult me." Greg looked at her funny. "Not that I'm averse to reading, but I read on a screen damn it, like the advanced life form I am!"

 

"Did someone mention advanced lifeforms?" A deadpan voice approached from the other side of the truck. Peridot recognized the young man with shades as a member of Sadie's band.

 

"Brought you your camera back." Buck offered Greg a not-quite new video camera. "We're gonna have to film the music video another day. Our 'alien' is MIA."

 

"Ah that's a shame." Greg took the camera into his hands.

 

"Alien? Music video?" Peridot questioned.

 

"SC's little brother was gonna be in a costume." Buck said. "We're trying to capitalize on the trends, with that whole 'raid area 59' thing."

 

"Area 59?" Peridot said incredulously. "You know that's LITERALLY just the Beta Kindergarten right?"

 

"No. But I don't think the internet will care." 

 

"Smart human." Peridot complimented.

 

"So… please tell me I'm not the only one seeing the obvious here?" Greg interrupted. Both Buck and Peridot stared at him through tinted glasses. "Peridot, you're bored, and they need an alien."

 

"Hmm…" Peridot responded.

 

"You look way better than Onion's costume." Buck told her.

 

"Complimenting me will get you everywhere."

 

"I mean… the only reason we never asked a gem in the first place… we thought it might be offensive."

 

"No no, I understand that, but I suppose I do fit your culture's alien archetype well…" Peridot said. She thought about it… yeah. She didn't need Lapis and Amethyst to have fun. And they'd probably get a kick out of seeing her starring in a music video. "I'll do it." She floated the camera out of Greg's hands and into Buck's.

 

"Sweet."

* * *

The filming was quicker than Peridot expected it to be. Turned out, they had already shot everything except for the alien shots. There was a number of disconnected scenes, mostly involving Sour Cream and Jenny running from her. There was another where Jenny was laying on a table as Peridot hovered over her with faux surgical tools. The narrative of the video apparently dealt with abduction and experimentation. And these were things Peridot had roleplayed with Lapis and Amethyst before… A lot. Slipping into the role again felt good…

 

"Wow, you really got into it!" Jenny jostled her lightly once the filming was done.

 

"I did do Beach City Improv for two years." Peridot said.

 

"This video is gonna be great. Thanks so much for your help." Sour Cream said as he played back the footage.

 

"Yeah, not gonna lie, your brother's costume sucked." Buck said.

 

"Yeah, your not wrong." Sour Cream shrugged. "Halloween costume to actual hot alien babe is quite the upgrade." Peridot did a small double take upon hearing this but shrugged it off.

 

"You're welcome. I trust you'll show me the final product when it's done?"

 

"Sure. Actually probably gonna work on it while we hang out tonight."

 

"You wanna hang with us?" Sadie asked. "We're just gonna jam in my basement and watch some movies."

 

"Well… sure." Peridot shrugged. She'd only had a few casual interactions with this group of humans before but they were growing on her. The five headed for Sadie's house. "By the way, when do I get to actually here the song for this anyway?"

* * *

_When they get you on their ship_

_They'll experiment on you_

_And turn you into something_

_For an interstellar zoo_

_Go! Run!_

_You better hide!_

_They're closing in from every side!_

 

_The aliens are here_

_They're out in force tonight_

_The aliens are here_

_We better keep out of their sight_

_The aliens are here_

 

Peridot clapped loudly as the band concluded their impromptu live performance.

 

"Terrific!" Peridot said. "Tell me, were these lyrics inspired by your own abduction experience?"

 

"No. It's a Scooby Doo remix." Buck answered. The rest of the band chuckled. Peridot smiled politely.

 

"Y'know, its kinda fascinating that aliens are portrayed as almost universally malicious in your media. At least until the most recent decade."

 

"Yeah, I think in the old days it was just supposed to be a xenophobic metaphor for foreigners." Sour Cream said as he opened up his laptop. "Glad people are done falling for that."

 

"Yeah, now everyone's like, let's go find aliens and make friends and clap alien cheeks." Buck explained.

 

"Buck!" Sadie interrupted.

 

"It's ok Sadie, I've seen the memes." Peridot assured with a wave of her hand. "And I have occasionally been the one doing the clapping, but I usually prefer to bottom…"

 

The room went dead silent for a moment. Jenny's mouth was slightly agape.

 

"Um… I appear to have misjudged." Peridot blushed. "Not known each other long enough to talk about that, got it."

 

"No no, you just… surprised us." Sadie said.

 

"Oh my god, I'm gonna take a guess…" Jenny sat down on the floor next to Peridot. "Amethyst? Or maybe Lapis?"

 

"Both actually." 

 

"Oh, so you're poly too. Neat." Buck leaned back in his seat.

 

"Ok, I gotta ask…" Jenny said. "And stop me if it's too personal but… I've seen all the crazy things Amethyst does with shapeshifting…"

 

Peridot answered her questions. They answered some of hers. The cool kids had been poly before the band began and brought Sadie in later on. It was an open relationship and Sadie still had her own one on one thing with Lars; everybody was cool with it. The gems relationships were open too… which was part of why she was even here tonight. When she explained that,  they asked if she'd like to join them for the night. Not just to hang out but… something more. Peridot accepted.

 

"Ok, so this is called the King's Game." Buck explained. "Or Queen's. We're equal opportunity sexy."

 

"You four go off, I'm still editing, but I'll join in when I'm done." Sour Cream said.

 

"Ok…" Buck held in his hand four popsicle sticks. "The Queen's orders are absolute."

 

"Does that mean if you get King they aren't?" Jenny teased.

 

"No, I can be a Queen if I say so." Buck smirked as he held out his fist and Jenny selected a chopstick.

 

"Hey…" Peridot elbowed Sadie. "... How does this work exactly?"

 

"Uh…" Sadie looked for the right words. "It's like Truth or Dare, but you don't know who you're daring." Sadie took one from Buck. "If you get the one with the crown, you can order another player or players to do something." Buck offered Peridot the choice of the two remaining sticks. "The others have numbers on them, so you shout out a number and tell them what to do. But you don't know who has what number until after giving the order."

 

"Unofficial rule: you keep escalating." Jenny grinned mischievously. "You'll get the gist of it in a few rounds."

 

"This is quite elaborate for foreplay." Peridot stated. "But sure, let's play!"

 

"Got it!" Jenny declared, holding up her stick. "#2, when was the last time you masturbated, and to what?"

 

"Last night." Buck answered her. "And it was tentacles." Jenny snickered.

 

"Seriously?" She teased.

 

"I found some niche stuff where the guys takes it." Buck said nonchalantly, giving a thumbs up. He tossed his stick back into the drawing as they prepared to go again.

 

Sadie was Queen.

 

"Alright, how about… #1 and #3, kiss!"

 

Peridot looked down at her stick with a 3 on it. Buck showed he had drawn 2 again. Which meant… Jenny grinned as she crawled across the floor to where she sat. They came together and…

 

Moments later there were hoots and ooohs and a string of saliva between their mouths and big smiles all around.

 

Peridot was Queen.

 

"All three of you, shirt's off!" The players disrobed, Sadie wearing a simple sports bra while Jenny revealed something black and lacy. Buck's shirtless state revealed a tattoo she was unaware of, a geometric pattern centered around his left nipple.

 

Buck was ~~King~~ Queen, he insisted.

 

"Number one, give me a kiss."

 

Sadie rose from her seat and settled into Buck's lap before planting one on him. Jenny and Peridot had already returned their sticks to the draw before they finished.

 

Sadie was Queen again.

 

"Number 3… strip totally naked… but as a lap dance." Buck threw down his stick.

 

"Aight… SC, music please."

 

"You're giving me a lot of power here Buck."

 

"Do it." Buck said as he directed Sadie into his previous chair.

 

"Please be ridiculous." Jenny scooted up next to Peridot for a better view. The music started… it was an orchestral piece with a chanting choir. Peridot didn't recognize it, but everyone else in the room clearly did because all but Buck started to snicker. Buck undid his belt and placed the buckle in Sadie's hand, before spinning and shaking his hips as the belt unthreaded. As the music swelled, he undid the button and zipper, and as it peaked he kicked a leg out, his foot against the headrest of the chair just above Sadie's shoulder. The chanting was replaced by a shout.

 

_Sie sind das Essen und Wir sind die Jaeger!_

 

Buck kicked the chair backwards with Sadie in it as the chanting returned, accompanied by bombastic brass. Sadie was on her back, laughing as Buck twerked above her, pants riding down as he did. He eventually stepped out of his pants, bent down and righted Sadie and the chair, and like a magic trick emerged from behind her without his underwear. Everyone laughed as SC faded out the song.

 

"Most impressive!" Sadie clapped.

 

"NEXT ROUND!" Jenny exclaimed.

* * *

Several rounds passed. More clothing was removed. Jenny blew Buck. Sadie went down on Peridot. Sour Cream finally jumped into the game and immediately took it in the ass from Jenny with a strap-on.

 

The game was beginning to lose coherence, as the players not involved in a round started to go to town on each other unprompted. Peridot found all of this so very exciting. She had to introduce this game to her partners… Although they would probably need at least one more player.

 

Eventually the sticks were forgotten as the suspects and their plus one went full on orgy. Peridot began to assemble an elaborate five person position in her head like an art piece. 

 

It had to be documented.

 

Peridot slipped out of the pile and claimed the Queen stick from the floor.

 

"Queen Peridot issues a final command!" She shouted over them. From its resting place next to the computer, the camera they had earlier used to film the video floated above them. "We immortalize this night!"

 

"Um…" Sadie said from underneath Buck, looking to gague everyone else's reactions.

 

"The Queen's orders…" Jenny said.

 

"... Are absolute." Buck concluded.

 

A few minutes later, Peridot had rejoined the fray after maneuvering everyone into the position she had envisioned. Buck lay flat on his back, Sadie riding his dick while Jenny rode his face. Sour Cream had Sadie from behind, his back to the wall and with Sadie leaning on him. And finally…

 

Peridot climbed onto Sadie's shoulders, a dildo already inside of her. The dildo had a narrow base and she put it right in Sadie's face. Without hesitation, she inserted the base into her mouth and gripped it there as Peridot began to slide up and down on it, her pussy grazing Sadie's lips each time.

 

It took a lot of concentration to keep the camera floating while being fucked, but she managed it, maneuvering it around the room and to all sorts of angles, extreme close ups, and sweeping moves. Sour Cream gripped Sadie's breasts from behind. Sadie grabbed Peridot by the ankles and started pulling her down harder. Jenny moaned as Buck added his fingers, and she reached forward to squeeze at Peridot's cheeks.

 

For a few minutes, the five made a sexual ouroboros that blocked out all rational thought. Concentration failing, the camera dropped onto a pillow with a crash, the view dipping to black as the whole band climaxed.

 

* * *

 

The next day, the internet in Beach City was back up, and Sadie Killer & the Suspects music video of "The Aliens Are Here" debuted on TubeTube to minor fanfare. Their existing fans liked it, and true to Buck's theories there was a minor viral bump from the Area 59 raid. But in the annals of history, it was a relatively unimportant video in the bands catalogue.

 

Many years later though, the video became subject to an urban legend. There allegedly existed an alternate cut of the music video, only in the band's possession. In which the alien's intentions are decidedly more… sexual.  A sex tape of the whole band along with their alien actress. Of course, there was never any proof that such a video existed… but the rumor would persist for a great many years...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics really are a cover from "Scooby Doo & the Alien Invaders" (2000).
> 
> And if the joke wasn't clear, Buck's stripping song was the Attack on Titan opening theme. SC tried to trip him up but he rolled with it.
> 
> And I was trying so hard to get this done and release it concurrent to the Area 51 raid thing, but alas I am late. Still fun though.


	18. [Stevonnie/Kevin] Double or Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering they enjoy rough sex, Stevonnie plays a game with their nemesis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a reminder that these are older, adult versions of the characters.
> 
> Content Warnings:
> 
> Dub-Con Roleplay  
> Bondage   
> Rough Sex  
> Public Sex  
> KEVIN

“So we have an agreement?”

 

“I want my car back Kevin.”

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

“It's a yes.” Stevonnie seethed. Taking that first bet had easily been the stupidest decision of their fused life (and yes, they were counting the homeworld ball). Now they were making an even stupider bet to get it back.

 

That's how they found themselves with Kevin… at an X-rated club… about to play a high stakes card game. If they won they would get the Dondai back. If they lost… they glanced nervously at one of the “alcoves” surrounding the room, where a clearly drunk woman was naked and bouncing on a man's cock as he held a rope tied to a collar on her neck.

 

They would not be so foolish to take the bet if not for one thing… Kevin let them choose the game. They'd chosen RAInet Card Battlers… which they suspected Kevin had never heard of… and of which Connie and Steven had both played for years as kids. The odds of them losing were… tiny. 

 

After several turns, it became clear that Kevin had at the very least learned the game and it's basic strategies since the challenge was made. His deck was no slouch either, which hadn't really been a surprise given the money he routinely threw around. Still, he'd made mistakes. Tripped over a virus card. Failed to read an effect all the way through and it cost him. He was down to his last shield while they still had two. They also had a stronger board presence with a third-rank battler. In competitive play, this was where a lot of players would concede.

 

“You think you've got me.” Kevin said cockily. “But maybe it's the other way around…” 

 

“Just play.” Stevonnie rolled their eyes. Kevin went to draw to refill his hand, when Stevonnie was distracted by a loud moan. Two tables to their left, a woman had laid flat on the tabletop as a man began ramming into her. They couldn't help but stare.

 

“Eyes on the game baby.”

 

“I'm not your baby.”

 

“Not yet.” He said smugly. “Relentless Raider.” He placed down a card. Stevonnie already knew its effect. If he chose weak attack, and they chose strong attack, then it could block their attack and counter with the value of their strong attack. But as long as they chose mid or weak attack, it couldn't counter. It was a card typically used to stall out games by forcing a player to chip away at the monster rather than out it in one big attack. It could be used with certain combos but…

 

“Battle phase.” Kevin placed a chip card face down, and an attack card. Stevonnie placed down the “mid attack” card, and played an attack chip card. With that boost, even the mid attack would be enough to out it and break his last shield. They flipped their attack cards simultaneously. Mid. Weak. As the defender, Stevonnie flipped over their attack chip, for +5 power. Kevin flipped over his support chip.

 

Attack Change (Strong)

Change your opponent's attack type to strong this battle.

 

“Shit!”

 

“Ouch… so that means… Raider counterattacks for 12… and your Forerunner had 10 life left.” He picked up Stevonnie's cards and put them in the discard pile. “That's a shield. Now we're even.” He grinned. “Everything's coming up Kevin.

 

As Stevonnie drew their cards, they crunched the numbers. 2 copies of a card per deck was the limit. 30 card decks. He'd played through a total of 14 cards, so there were 16 counting the one in his hand. If he had two of those… where were the odds that's what he had in his hand right now?

 

“I play Tin Can Robo and rank it up immediately to Glass Starfighter.” It was a fragile card, but with a very high mid attack value that could one shot the raider. They only had to land one hit to win. “Battle.” They played mid attack. They didn't have a usable support card to play. Kevin did.

 

Mid. Weak. Attack Change Strong.

 

“How unfortunate!” Kevin chuckled as Stevonnie pulled at their hair. “That's 5 damage to your 6 life.” He stared at his horrified and speechless opponent. “And since I'll have the initiative and attack first next turn… that's game.” Stevonnie face planted into the table. In any other situation, Steven or Connie would shake their opponent's hand and compliment them on a game well played. But now…

 

“Oh man… I've been thinking about this since we met…” A metal collar closed around their neck. Not tight, just small enough to couldn't be pulled over the head. “Course… you were a couple of kids back then, but you're all adult now, huh?” Kevin's hand touched their face and they felt the urge to lash out and bite. “And I'm glad to see you've got your sense of fair play still…” He kissed their neck and sent shivers down their spine.

 

“Let's just… get this over with.”

 

“That was the deal.” He pulled her up from the seat with a chain attached to the collar. “C'mon… I want everyone to see us shine…”

* * *

Stevonnie and Kevin were both naked, in the middle of the “dance floor”, which was intended for exhibitionist couples who wanted to be watched.  Kevin lay on his back, fully erect. He pulled Stevonnie's collar down towards him.

 

“It won't ride itself.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“That was the bet, yes.” He said smugly. Hesitantly, they lined themselves up for the reverse cowgirl position. That way they wouldn't have to look at him. As the tip lined up with their vagina, before they could ease onto it, Kevin yanked their chain and they took the full length at once with a yelp. Behind their back, furry handcuffs closed around their wrists.

 

“What the-”

 

“Whatever I wanted…” Kevin repeated the terms. “You've got that super strength… you could break these if you wanted to. But you won't.” His hips started to gyrate as he pulled on the chain tighter, bending their spine back towards him to avoid choking. They hesitantly began to move up and down on his cock. After a while they were pulled down flat against Kevin, who flipped them over, fucking them from behind while still trying to choke them with the collar.

 

“And you know why?” Kevin whispered in their ear. “It's not because you lost the game… it's because you've wanted this all along.”

 

“Fuck you!” Stevonnie shouted. Kevin withdrew, put them into the missionary position, and started pumping. Seemingly no longer content with jerking their collar around, Kevin's hands found their way to Stevonnie's neck, and started choking them. It was the erotic kind, not the “trying to kill you” kind, but still not something they were prepared for. He came inside them a few moments later, their name sounded disgusting from his lips. 

 

As Kevin backed off them, they tried to crawl away, but realized they were still cuffed. Fuck what he said. They broke the cuffs with a moment's strain. But they still couldn't get away… the collar and chain were much thicker.

 

“Wait wait, we're only half done!” His hands grasped their ass.

 

“Kevin no.”

 

“Kevin yes!” He slid into their ass… unlubed except for his own jizz. Stevonnie moaned in pain as he kept pushing.

 

“What's wrong baby… am I too much for you?”

 

“I'm not your baby!” They yelled in anger. But they just didn't have the will to fight back. After a few minutes of moaning, he came in their ass too. They lay on the floor, leaking from both holes, as Kevin stood up with a satisfied grunt, dropping the collar key onto their breasts.

 

“Go clean yourself up.”

 

No foreplay.

No concern for any pleasure but his own.

No aftercare.

 

He was truly despicable.

 

They made their way back to the table where their clothing was to see the cards still on the table. Desperate to think about anything else right now, they started looking at Kevin's deck. The damn cards that had led to this. And they noticed something off.

 

34 cards.

 

When they had table shuffled at the start they'd only seen 30. Kevin's discarded jacket was draped over his chair. They turned the right sleeve inside out. There was a plastic sleeve for holding cards under the wrist. Kevin had drawn his full combo during that few seconds they'd been distracted by the couple fucking on a table.

 

He fucking cheated.

 

Stevonnie dented the table with their fist. This would not stand. They undid the collar, grabbed the evidence, and stormed towards Kevin, who was still naked and standing by the bar.

* * *

“Can I get a Fireball with extra…” He was talking to the bartender when the collar closed around his neck. “Excuse me… the fuck…” He turned around to Stevonnie standing there with the chain in one hand, and his cards in the other.

 

“I found your wrist dealer you fucking cheat.”

 

“We agreed to play a game. Neither of us promised not to cheat.”

 

“You piece of shit.”

 

“What are you gonna do about It?” Stevonnie glanced at the cards in her hand.

 

“Strong attack counter.” They said smugly before throwing the cards over their shoulder and pinning Kevin against the bar.

 

“So you're angry about the sex… so the solution is more sex. Makes sense.” Kevin commented.

 

“Yeah, but unlike before, I’m gonna enjoy this.” Stevonnie pulled on his hair and put him to his knees. Before Kevin's eyes, there was a pink glow from their gemstone and then their pelvis.

 

“You have a-”

 

“When I want to.” Stevonnie shoved it down his throat. He protested, but with Stevonnie not holding their strength back, he couldn't do anything to stop them. “That's it Kevin… see, this is how you please someone. It's not all about you.” They pushed his back against the bar counter and came in his mouth. He coughed and sputtered as they exited, coughing up pink cum.

 

“Holy shit… that's not normal… what are you?”

 

“You'd have known already if you'd bothered to make me cum.” Stevonnie said with crossed arms. They glanced down. “Also, wow! Look how much bigger I am than you!”

 

Kevin tried to get away but forgot they still held the chain.

 

“Where you going? We're only half done.” They mocked him, pinning him face down on the bar counter.

 

“Baby no…”

 

“Stevonnie yes!”

 

They started fucking his ass.

 

“You think no girl ever pegged me before?!” He protested between whines.

 

“What's wrong baby… am I too much for you?” They threw his own words back.

 

“Yes! You've got a huge magical dick! You're gonna break something!” He cried out.

 

“See that's the beauty of it.” Stevonnie pushed harder, and also willed the shapeshift between their legs larger. “I could break whatever I want… when I come it'll heal up your insides anyway.” Kevin's eyes started to bulge and water as he gritted his teeth as they pumped.  Stevonnie felt a rush. He was getting what he deserved. And he'd hopefully never pull bullshit like this again. Maybe….just maybe… he'd learn a lesson.

 

Nah. It was fucking Kevin.

 

Kevin moaned and came from his own dick as Stevonnie's came in his ass. A miniscule white splatter under the bar….whereas when Stevonnie withdrew there was a pink puddle beneath him. An exhausted Kevin slumped on the floor.

 

“By cheating, you lost by default. I'm taking the car back.” They tossed the collar key under a nearby table, where Kevin would have to crawl to reach it.

 

“Clean yourself up.”

* * *

“Um… okay.” Connie broached the silence after they de-fused back in Steven’s bedroom. “That was a thing that just happened.

 

“Wh-how did we come up with that?!” Steven was flabbergasted and beet-red.

 

“I mean, Stevonnie has thoughts of their own. We’re the one who told them they were free to come up with their own scenarios.”

 

“But… KEVIN…” Steven looked like he was about to have an aneurysm, and dissolved into angry grumbling. Connie sighed and texted Peridot.

 

_ Any chance you have a gizmo to remove or suppress a memory? _

 

_ I DO. WHAT DO YOU NEED IT FOR? _

 

_ I’ll explain when you get here. Thanks. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the setup was a little weird, sorry, had TCGs on my brain. 
> 
> I combined elements of three different games to create the card game they play. 
> 
> One is fictional, a background detail in a story.  
> One exists only as a video game.  
> One is a real TCG.
> 
> Anyone who can correctly identify all three... Will get a reward. A chapter based on your concept perhaps? (With some limitations)


	19. [Connverse] Mad Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is ready for… experimentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with all Connverse chapters, a reminder that these are older, adult versions of the characters.
> 
> Chapter specific tags:
> 
> Roleplay  
> Costumes  
> Femdom  
> Mechanical Bondage

“Scenario:” Opened the letter Connie found on her and Steven's bedside that morning. She was waiting for this.

 

Steven… though he had eventually proven himself just as naughty as her, had a hard time proposing things out loud, so they'd come up with this solution for anything Steven wanted but just couldn't quite bring himself to say.

 

“Remember the human Zoo? So let's say, when they captured me, their equipment detected I was part gem, so rather than throw me in they isolate me and call someone in to… figure me out.”

 

“You're a homeworld gem, a scientist, trying to do that. I'm strapped down to a table.” 

 

“Surprise me with the rest. I'll use the safeword if I need to.”

 

Connie reread it. Then contemplated. Then grinned. She left the bed to find, as expected, the door to the room open. She stepped inside and the door closed behind her.

* * *

 

“Hi Connie!” Steven lay flat on a table in what Connie could only describe as a gem tech science lab. His wrists and ankles were held in place with metal restraints. He was wearing the Zooman outfit, but it was smaller, tighter, and left less to the imagination.

 

“Hey Steven… how long have you been like that?”

 

“Bout an hour.”

 

“Isn't that uncomfortable?”

 

“Nah.” He assured. “Just… getting in character… assuming you're up for it.”

 

“I am.” Connie leaned over and kissed him. “Just let me go get into character.” She walked out of Steven's line of sight. “Room, soundproof dressing room. Chariots!”

 

She considered the necessary set up. She had some ideas. She would be controlling various bits of “technology” with her “gem” so she would need the room to respond to mental commands. That meant temporarily disabling the keyword. “Room, enable mental commands for me until I say Chariots again. Chariots.” The room dinged. Now to test it.

 

She began with the most vital aspect of transforming herself into a “homeworld gem”, a gem. A yellow- orange round stone… as a butt-plug. She'd thought about surprising him in the past with one, but almost all the commercially available ones were pink… so that had baggage. 

 

And naturally, the outfit of a homeworld gem wouldn't cover up the gem. She found herself wearing a skin tight orange sleeveless top. It was thin and semi transparent like spandex. She added some black leggings, then orange thigh high boots with a heel. The leggings had a hole in the back to expose the gemstone, and with a quick test she found she could phase any part of the outfit in or out at will.

 

She willed up a mirror, and then more changes to her appearance. She made her hair longer, slightly more wavy. Orange highlights materialized in her brown hair. And the coupe de grace of any sexy doctor fetish: rectangular frameless glasses with yellow tinted lens. For authenticity, she probably should have made a visor like Peridots but… she liked this look better.  After a few moments settling herself into character, she willed away her sealed room.

 

Pyrite C36 reporting.

* * *

 

“Hello human.” She walked past the bound Steven without looking at him, and kept her back to him making sure he saw her gem. “My name is Pyrite. And what do you call yourself?”

 

“Steven.” He said defiantly.

 

“Hmm… the numbers are so much cleaner, but I know how hard it is to rename your kind once you develop.” She said. “Now then… Steven…” She said the last word as if it was foreign to her. “How did “this” happen?” She turned around and gestured at his gem. He stayed silent. “I'll get it out of you eventually. And I do mean get IT out.” She implied.

 

“I uh… swallowed it. Yeah… and then it just kinda… showed up on my belly like that.” He said hesitantly.

 

“I doubt that.”

 

“So you're like… an alien then?” He played dumb.

 

“We are mutually alien, yes.” She tried for a Peridot-esque tone. She reached behind her and drew out a gem destabilizer. “Or are you?” She showed him the wand. He tried to say something, but before he could, she placed it gently against his chest. Steven seized up for a moment, groaning. After a second she pulled it away. “Ok, definitely organic. That rules some things out.”

 

“I uh...when you showed me that… I thought it might be an… anal probe.”

 

“Ok, explain something to me.” She ordered. “What is it with humans and thinking aliens want to probe their rectum? We don't do that.” She said indignantly. As she said that, part of the table below Steven gave way as a flexible metal tube pushed into his ass with a surprised yelp. “I mean, I added one because the last human whined about it so much, but still. Why?”

 

“It uh…” Steven felt it push deep inside and start wiggling around. “... stimulates certain muscles… signals to the brain…”

 

“Oh I never knew that! Tell me, are you what passes for a scientist on your planet?” She leaned over him.

 

“Well I…”

 

“I'm fucking with you.” She said. “Of course I know how your bodies work. I'm in charge here.” She turned her back to him… and with a thought the leggings disappeared. With a small leap, she sat on Steven's stomach, positioned that the gem in her ass was tapping on his gem as she shifted around. She crossed her legs as they dangled over one side of the table, and with each tap of their gems Steven seemed more aroused.

 

“And if I can just vent for a minute… your species is a total write off. You wouldn't believe the nonsense I've had to put up with.” She leaned to her left, putting weight on Steven's erection like she didn't notice it there. Steven winced at the pressure. “Always shoving things in holes that are supposed to be output only. Horrible self preservation. And before I got here… they were just breeding however they wanted. Within three generations there was so much inbreeding we almost had to scrap the zoo and start over.”

 

Steven said nothing in response. But from the look on his face he was relishing this pressure. A metal tentacle wiggling in his ass. Her weight centered on both his gem and his dick.

 

“It's taken forever to diversify the gene pool here. That's why we picked you up but…” She reached her other hand beneath her and started running her fingers along the rim of his gem. “Are you some kind of mutant? Or did some human look at one of those corrupted gem monsters on your planet and say “I'm gonna stick my dick in that?” The hand on his dick started to squeeze and he moaned. “Well?”

 

“Ok! Ok! I'll tell you!” He broke. Connie released her grip but continued to sit on his gem. “My mom was a gem… but not a monster.”

 

“So some of the rebels escaped the corruption. Interesting. But if that's true you're a fascinating specimen. Our species aren't supposed to be compatible.”

 

She finally got off him and walked over to a computer terminal. She pressed an intercom button.

 

“Holly?”

 

“Yes my Pyrite?”

 

“Pick your most disposable Amethyst. Send them and human Y10 to my lab. I need to run an experiment.”

 

“Right away my Pyrite.”

 

“Wait! You can't just-” Steven called out.

 

“I can't what?” She said. “I'm the one who chooses. I simulate all the DNA and choose compatible pairs so the specimens don't degenerate into an inbred slurry.”

 

“But… you really think it's that simple?” Steven pleaded. “Just a gem and a human having sex and you get a hybrid?”

 

“Well then tell me, how does it work?”

 

“I… I don't know, I wasn't born yet!”

 

“Well then neither of us knows. That's why we do science.” She snapped her fingers and an apparatus descended from the ceiling. “Speaking of DNA, let's sample yours.”

 

“That's uh… gonna draw my blood?” Steven questioned.

 

“No.” Connie said with crossed arms and a grin. Steven's already meager clothing vanished as the machine latched onto his cock. He cried out with surprise and tried to adjust his position, but his limbs were still bound and the anal probe kept him rooted in place. The head of the device resembled a fleshlight… but it was hot on his dick… not enough to burn him but way hotter than the inside of a human. And it also had powerful suction. Enough that when it pulled up, it lifted him with it, pulling him partially off the probe… but halfway gravity overcame the suction and he went back down onto it. Then the device enveloped him again… and dropped him again.

 

He looked over to see Connie leaning on a terminal and watching him while fingering herself.

 

“Love this part.” She muttered. The device continued to tease him for several minutes, and Steven held out as long as he could, but eventually he came. As it sensed the ejaculation, the arm pressed down and the suction drained him away. On the monitor behind Connie, models of DNA helixes appeared. She turned to examine them, still fingering herself.

 

“Interesting…” She said. “It looks like the gem who had you found a way to convert her gemetic sequence into human alleles.”

 

“What?” Steven asked, exhausted.

 

“This is unprecedented.” She seemed beyond fascinated.

 

“You called for us Pyrite?” An Amethyst and a male zooman entered the room.

 

“I did… but your participation is no longer required. Please return to your business. Thank you.” She pushed them both out of the room. And shut the door behind them. She turned and stared at Steven lustfully. “I have to try this.”

 

“Um… what?”

 

“With the proper shapeshifting… it should be possible…” She muttered.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“I understand human biology. Better than she probably did. I can probably do what she did… but better.”  She withdrew a metal device from the wall. It looked like a kindergarten injector, but much smaller. And there was some kind of liquid in the tube.

 

“So if I shapeshift a womb… and conceive a human child… then inject the embryo with gemetic material… the specimen will grow along with the gem, symbiotically. Like a tiny kindergarten. It should be possible to create a hybrid without giving up my own gem!”

 

“Wait wait! First of all, that's fucked up, and second, how do you know that will even work?”

 

“I don't. But I'm going to find out.” Connie put the injector between her legs and lowered herself onto the dildo-like “drill”. She moaned as it did it's work, causing Steven to start getting hard again. When she stood up, all her clothes phased away. “That's half of it. And now…” Steven squirmed as she climbed on top of him. “Let's do science.”

 

As she rode him, she exaggerated her moaning a bit. Steven continued to protest.

 

“No stop!” He said. “If it doesn't work like you think, who knows what could…” She silenced him by putting a hand around his throat.

 

“This is MY experiment.” She said as she moved herself up off his cock… and began to grind her pussy against his gem. The sounds he began to make were like nothing Connie had gotten out of him before. Utter ecstasy. The smooth, cold surfaces. The crisp facets… she felt it all. She reached beneath her and used her fingers to spread herself as wide as possible, so that when she released she completely encircled his gem. Steven snapped. He came so hard that it shot into her hair. Remembering her character for a moment, Connie, shoved herself back onto him, collecting his material.

 

“More… please… I need more…” Steven cried needily.

 

“More what?”

 

“Do more to my gem!” He pleaded. Connie stood up on the table. At this point the Role play was more or less dropped. She'd broken him in a way she'd never seen before. And she was very into it.

 

Balancing on her left foot, she ran her right foot along Steven's length, accumulating stray cum between her toes. Now slightly lubricated, her foot began to rub on his gem, toes spreading around it's rim. He groaned with pleasure, mouth hanging open.

 

“Connie…” He called her name pleasingly.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Please… please…” He begged. Connie wasn't sure what he was begging for, but had an idea. She reversed her alignment, putting them into the sixty nine position. She began to suck him, still fondling his gem with one hand. 

 

On the other end, Steven's tongue went straight for her ass, trying to work it's way between her walls and the gem plug. After a moment, she felt teeth… and pulling. He had a grip on the plug, and was moving it around with his mouth. Connie moaned as the plug tried to escape, then sank back into place… then was yanked again.

 

“One more surprise… Connie muttered. She willed it so. The anal probe shot the cum that had been collected from him earlier into his own ass. As it did, she began running circles around the rim of his gem with her tongue as both hands furiously pumped his dick.. Steven let out one final moan as the gem-plug popped out of Connie's ass with a whimper from her. Even more sprayed over them both before he went limp.

 

And he passed out.  She'd just fucked her boyfriend unconscious. 

 

Whoops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted to get a certain chapter done for a Halloween release (it involves vampires) but as of right now it doesn't look like it'll be done on time. So I looked through my drafts to see what was "halloweenish" that I could finish in time, and the costumes and roleplaying here was the best I had.


	20. [AmeDot] Bad Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst, Peridot, Connie, and Steven’s unconscious body get stuck in the temple.
> 
> Meanwhile, Steven accidentally occupies someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that these are older, adult versions of the characters.
> 
> Chapter specific tags:
> 
> Bodyswap (Accidental)  
> Bondage

_Hey Amethyst, are you busy? I could use your help with something._

 

Yes. Yes she was busy. Specifically with the green gem she was scissoring at the time.

 

_It's really important._

 

“Gah… time out P.” She said out of breath. Peridot was even more out of breath, and thus said nothing.

 

_What?_

 

_Do you know how to get in or out of Rose's Room without the door? Steven mentioned there were ways but didn't tell me how._

 

_What are you stuck in there?_

 

_Yes._

 

_Why can't you use the door?_

 

_… he's out cold._

 

Amethyst laughed. Rolled up into a ball laughing.

 

“What?” Peridot crawled up next to her and asked. Amethyst showed her the texts. “WOW.” Amethyst composed a text back.

 

_DAYUM CONNIE._

 

_Yeah yeah, I know. (-_-) But can you get us out of here?_

* * *

When Steven passed out, he'd been bound to a lab table with high tech restraints. He woke up bound to a bed with conventional handcuffs. And he didn't feel quite himself. There was also a ball gag in his mouth.  So that was new. He strained against the cuffs but could not break then. He looked down at his own naked form and… oh.

 

He was smaller. Minus a gem. And very pink. Aw hell no.

 

“I've finally got you right where I want you, rebel scum.” A familiar voice said in an unfamiliar tone. He tried to speak but couldn't articulate anything through the gag. His struggling did not go unnoticed, as from an angle he couldn't see a hand reached out and traced a circle around his lips. The hand had glittery green painted nails. “And you won't be warping away this time.” A head joined the hand.

 

Sadie. With her green hair and a fake green gemstone glued to an eyepatch. There was a black cape around her neck. And it was the only thing she was wearing. Steven closed his eyes. This wasn't right. How did this happen? The last time he possessed Lars he was thinking about him. He certainly hadn't been this time.  Had both of them been having kinky bondage sex at the same time and that triggered it? What kind of sense did that make? 

 

Stupid powers!

* * *

“Ayyyyy!” Amethyst and Peridot dropped out of the cloud ceiling with a yell, catching Connie off guard. She'd dismissed the scenery and machinery so that Steven just lay unconscious in a cloud. But she hadn't yet changed out of her “costume”. She realized if she dismissed it now she'd be totally naked until getting her physical nightgown back on.

 

“So I heard you broke him.” Amethyst teased, nudging Steven with her foot.

 

“What are you wearing?” Peridot immediately questioned.

 

“It's uh…” Connie hesitated to answer.

 

“Out with it. You know we've done worse.” Amethyst elbowed her.

 

“We were role-playing. I was a homeworld gem.”

 

“Kinky!” Amethyst whistled.

 

“So how do you get in and out of here?” Connie asked.

 

“The temple is dimensionally transcendental, but the rooms are still connected.” Peridot explained. “We were able to bypass the floor in Amethyst's room. And we should be able to go through the floor here and out through Pearl's room.”

 

“If Pearl is there to open her door.” Connie said. Amethyst held up a finger, pausing.

 

“Shit.”

* * *

Steven struggled to come up with a way to communicate with Sadie before it was too late. And that window was shrinking as she crawled on top of him. The damn gag was the problem… if Sadie and Lars had a safe signal it wasn't verbal and Steven didn't know it.

 

“It took so many sweeps, but now I, Emerald, have you at my mercy!” She shouted, followed by an evil laugh. Apparently Sadie and Lars has also been role-playing being held captive by a homeworld gem. Was it some kind of synchronicity?

 

Sadie's toes grazed Lars’ dick. No time to unpack how it happened. He had to get her to stop. Struggling was clearly part of their play. So he just had to do something really out of character for Lars.

He closed his eyes and began to sway his head side to side musically, and started humming. He could at least manage that.

 

_I can't help it if I make a scene_

_Stepping out of my hot pink limousine_

 

Sadie paused. She noticed something unusual. Steven knew Lars hated that song. Yes, that was it. He kept humming the song until she reached up and undid the gag.

 

“Sadie!” He shouted as soon as he could.

 

“What's up with-”

 

“Lars and I switched bodies again!” He exclaimed.

 

“What…” The color drained from her face as she processed his meaning. “Steven?!” She hastily left the bed and wrapped herself with a bed sheet. “What the fuck?!” She said angrily.

 

“Completely unintentional and apparently at the worst possible time. I don't know how it happened!” He shouted.

 

“Uh, yeah!” Sadie yelled back. “Holy shit how much did you see?!” She wrapped the sheet tighter.

 

“More than I should have and I'm sorry.”

* * *

“Ok, so Pearl's not here.” Connie said as the three of them stood atop one of Pearl's fountains. Steven was still out cold.

 

“And she's not answering her phone.” Amethyst noted. “Give you two guesses who she's doing.”

 

“Did you mean what she's doing?”

 

“No.”

 

“We could bypass another layer… but that would put us in the burning room.” Peridot said. “And we could land in lava.”

 

“Yeah, let's not.” Connie said. She had changed back into her nightgown since it was the only physical clothes she had access to. It was still less than she was used to wearing.

 

“Well… how to pass the time?” Amethyst sat down in the water. “Hey Connie.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You did kind of interrupt something earlier. Since we're all stuck here, do you mind if we carry on?”

 

“I guess not.” Connie said, having a pretty good idea what they meant “Pearl might object though.”

 

“What she doesn't know won't hurt her.” Peridot said, leaning on Amethyst. Then she whispered something in Amethyst's ear that got a big grin.

 

“Fuck. Yes.” Amethyst, splashed down onto the fountain floor spread eagle. “Go for it.”

 

“Connie… you can watch if you want but I wouldn't attempt this. Fucking dangerous for humans.” Peridot said. Connie had not been intending to watch them, but now she was curious. And she assumed Peridot wanted her to given the phrasing. Peridot held a hand out towards one of the metal storage pods attached to the wall. It opened and…

 

A dozen swords flew out of it. They began to hover around Peridot as she focused. They aimed point down, and with a flick of a finger plunged at Amethyst with a gasp from Connie.

 

None of them hit her. But every one had hit her clothes. Putting a hole in them but also pinning her to the floor by her own outfit. Two more weapons floated out of the storage… A dagger and a zweihander. Peridot took the dagger in hand, knelt down, and cut a hole in Amethyst's leggings. Then, with her metal powers, the handle of the zweihander began to float, lining up with Amethyst's entrance.

 

“Does this qualify as swordplay?” Amethyst eyed the sword, it's 12-inch handle about to serve as a makeshift dildo.

 

“It's cutting edge kink.” Peridot joked.

 

“That's a groaner. Hurry up and…” the sword floated up, then planted itself straight up. Peridot phased off her own clothes and climbed onto the sword, standing on the cross guard.

 

“Me first.” She said. “You stay there and watch.” She dropped herself onto the hilt with a moan. Using the cross guard to push herself up, she rode the weapon for a while as Amethyst watched.

* * *

“Why was Lars wearing leather underwear?” Steven complained as he got dressed.

 

“It's what he wore over.” Sadie said with an annoyed tone. “I am real glad you figured out how to get my attention there. That could have been bad.”

 

“Yeah.” Steven pulled pants on. “Again, I'm really sorry about this.”

 

“I think you need to practice this one or something so it doesn't happen accidentally.” She said as she put on her own clothes.

 

“I'll see what I can do.” He said.

 

Sadie sighed and texted Connie.

* * *

 

“Oh oh shit, fuck!” The swords pommel continued pounding into Amethyst as Peridot stood over her grinning. Connie had found herself quite unable to look away. At least until the text came.

 

_Your Steven is in another castle._

 

_Pardon?_

 

_He dream-possessed Lars by accident._

 

_That's why he won't wake up!_

 

_You're gonna need to slap him around a little to wake him up._

 

“Ahhhhhhh!” Amethyst came on the sword hilt. Peridot released her ferrokinesis and let the sword drop into the fountain, before starting to manually remove the blades pinning Amethyst down one at a time.

 

“Ok…” Connie started to shake his unconscious form. She tried splashing water on his face.

 

“What are you doing?” Peridot asked.

 

“Trying to wake him up. Apparently he's doing that dream possession thing again.”

 

“Well, I don't think that's gonna be enough then.” Peridot said. “He needs a shock.”

 

“Well yeah, but I don't want to hurt him.” Connie protested.

 

“We could try emotional shock.” Peridot suggested. “Steven! They're canceling the Camp Pining Hearts reunion!” She shouted in his ear.

 

“Yeah… try something that hits closer to home.” Amethyst approached his other ear. “STEVEN! KEVIN'S HERE AND HE'S GOT CONNIE BENT OVER A TABLE!”

 

“Amethyst!” Connie protested.

 

“Yeah, I don't think he can hear us. He'd be in murder mode otherwise.” Amethyst joked.

 

“Still not funny.”

 

“Sorry.” Amethyst shrugged. “Alright… I know how to get him up. Everyone stand back.” 

 

Connie watched in confusion as Amethyst grabbed Steven and suplexed him face down into the water.

 

“Boo yah.”

 

Steven came up from the water sputtering and holding his head.

 

“Ow.”

 

“Welcome back to the living dude.”

 

“Connie! I am so sorry! My powers did something weird and…”

 

“I know. Sadie texted me.” Steven blushed profusely. Attempting not to look Connie in the eye, his eyes went elsewhere. Pearl's room. Naked Peridot. Amethyst with just the shredded remains of clothes. Pearl's sword collection lying in the water.

 

“Did I miss something?” He asked. Peridot snickered.

* * *

Protected by a bubble shield, the four descended to the burning room, then out through the temple door. Amethyst and Peridot excused themselves to Amethyst's room. Steven took to the shower. Shortly after he did, Connie got a phone call.

 

“Hi Sadie. You get Lars back ok?”

 

“Yeah he's fine. Doesn't remember anything. How's Steven?”

 

“A little shell shocked, but he's ok.”

 

“So… did he… explain what happened?”

 

“Vaguely.”

 

“We should probably talk about it.” Sadie said. “And since it seems some of our… interests... are aligned... I have a proposal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know, it hit me recently that "The New Lars" was foreshadowing for the whole, White Diamond possesses people to make them "better" stuff.
> 
> When we return next week, we'll catch up with our gems on their space mission.
> 
> What is the plural for a group of Lapis?


End file.
